The Legend of Zelda: The Kingdom of Blood
by Blust Darktrick
Summary: Fic Finalizado. Ganondorf está preso na Sacred Realm enquanto conversa com um servo traiçoeiro chamado Soroen. Eles planejam algo contra o Herói do Tempo, que ainda está preso em Termina. Continuação de Ocarina of Time e Majora's Mask.
1. O Servo de Ganondorf

– Mestre Ganondorf, Mestre Ganondorf! – Chamou uma voz ansiosa vinda do nada.

Ganondorf pareceu despertar de seus profundos pensamentos. Algo que raramente fazia desde que ficara aprisionado na Sacred Realm, olhou para o escuro a sua volta e respondeu para o nada:

– O que está fazendo aqui, Soroen? É algo sobre o plano?

Ele dizia como se seu servo Soroen estivesse ali, na verdade Soroen estava em um outro lugar, um lugar que podia transmitir sua voz para a Sacred Realm:

– Sim, Mestre. É sobre o plano. Vim para dizer que finalmente está tudo pronto!

– Entendo... O Herói do Tempo continua preso em Termina?

– Sim, Mestre... Exatamente como o senhor pediu. Com os poderes que o senhor vem me concedendo é fácil manter a barreira firme. – Ganondorf não podia ver Soroen, mas se pudesse vê-lo até mesmo ele teria medo do sorriso débil na face do homem de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes que era Soroen.

– Então tudo deu certo...

– Na verdade Mestre, houve um problema...

– O que aconteceu? – Perguntou ele com os olhos faiscando de malícia.

– Conseguimos que o Herói do Tempo se perdesse em Lost Woods e chegasse em Termina por meio da sua invenção maravilhosa, a Majora's Mask.

– É óbvio.

– Mas Mestre... Skull Kid e a Majora's Mask eles... Bem, não tiveram poder suficiente para acabar com o Herói do Tempo, eles foram destruídos.

Para a surpresa de Soroen, Ganondorf gargalhou alto e em seguida disse em tom aliviado:

– Você me fez acreditar que realmente havia um problema em nosso plano...

– Sim, Mestre! Você não entendeu, de fato há um problema! Skull Kid e Majora's Mask foram derrotados por aquele Link, meu Senhor!

– Soroen! – Exclamou Ganondorf com rispidez. – Tanto eu como você sabemos que Skull Kid e Majora's Mask eram apenas distrações para que nós ganhássemos tempo até o retorno da criança...

– Sim, eu sei Mestre!

– Então use o tempo para nós nos prepararmos para o retorno do Herói do Tempo! A barreira que separa Hyrule e Termina não agüentará por muito mais tempo! É preciso que estejamos prontos para a volta do Herói do Tempo!

– Sinceramente, Mestre... Eu não acho que o fedelho consiga atravessar a barreira...

– Não subestime o poder daquele moleque! Eu ainda me lembro... Eu me lembro da dor dos golpes deferidos pela Master Sword! Eu me lembro da força do ataque angelical da Princesa Zelda! Eu me lembro do meu enorme império cair nas mãos de duas crianças, ele e Sheik, ou melhor, a Princesa Zelda! Eu me lembro da humilhação que tive de passar quando os Sages me aprisionaram neste lugar! Eu perdi tudo, tudo... Menos isso! –Disse ele erguendo o punho direito, onde havia um triângulo dividido em quatro partes e a parte do topo estava brilhando. – A Triforce do Poder é a única coisa que me restou! Portanto não podemos desperdiçar o poder por ele concedido! Agora vá Soroen, já!

Soroen não se mexeu, Ganondorf não podia vê-lo, mas sentiu que seu servo rejeitara sua ordem:

– Soroen, você está desafiando meu poder? – Perguntou ele ameaçador.

– Não "Mestre"... –Disse ele com uma voz baixa e cheia de malícia. – Por muito tempo eu, Soroen, te servi com fidelidade, Ganondorf, mas agora não há mais motivos para fingir...

– O que está dizendo Soroen? E me chame de Mestre! – Berrou ele com uma nota de pânico na voz.

– Acabou para você, Ganondorf! Você não vê que não está em condições de me dar ordens?

– Não se iluda, Soroen! Sem o poder da Triforce você será inútil contra o Herói do Tempo e a Princesa Zelda!

– Não me lembro de ter lhe dito que estou sem o poder da Triforce, olhe para seu punho, Ganondorf!

Ele olhou, lá estava o símbolo da Triforce, mas nenhuma das quatro partes brilhava. Enquanto Soroen olhava o próprio punho, onde havia o símbolo da Triforce do Poder:

– Você já havia me transferido uma boa parte de seu poder, pensando que eu iria usá-lo para manter aquela Barreira... Quanto ao resto, eu não me ressenti em roubar...

– Se você não manter a barreira, o Herói do Tempo irá voltar e arruinar tudo que nós nos esforçamos tanto para alcançar!

– Eu já lhe disse que não tenho medo dele. Na minha opinião ele jamais conseguirá atravessar a barreira!

– Este será seu maior erro, Soroen! Se você não mantiver a barreira, os meus outros servos virão atrás de mim!

– Ora, pense bem Ganondorf... Eu tenho a Triforce do Poder, eu sou o servo único que conhece a fenda para a Sacred Realm. Basta que eu dizer a eles que você enlouqueceu perante o caos da Sacred Realm e transferiu seus poderes a mim...

– Ninguém acreditará!

– Todos acreditarão! Pelo visto você não sabe o que te aguarda, não é?

Na verdade ele sabia, mas estava tentando ganhar tempo para avaliar suas chances:

– E o que seria?

– Ora, Ganondorf... Você passará a toda eternidade preso na Sacred Realm!

– Não! Ele derrubará seu império, do mesmo jeito que aconteceu comigo! Então alguém irá me procurar!

– Sabe, Ganondorf? Você está certo! É um problema para mim! Então morra! – Gritou Soroen erguendo o punho direito.

Ganondorf começou lentamente a sumir, começando pelos pés e para a surpresa de Soroen, ele ria:

– Soroen, você jamais poderá me matar! Eu sou o próprio mal! Guarde minhas palavras: Eu voltarei!

Até Soroen não pode deixar de sentir um calafrio, então se afastou daquela fenda na parede daquele castelo negro e rumou para seu novo império


	2. A Barreira Entre Termina e Hyrule

Depois de lutar contra Skull Kid e Majora's Mask dentro da lua, Link, o Herói do Tempo voltou a viver em paz com os habitantes de Clock Town.  
  
Porém, mal havia se passado uma semana quando Link ficou com saudades de Hyrule, sua terra natal.  
  
Então decidido, o Herói do Tempo foi até a Torre do Relógio em busca do caminho de volta para Hyrule.  
  
Ele abriu a grande porta de madeira e ali só encontrou o vendedor de máscaras com um temperamento volúvel:  
  
-Oh! Olá Link! Suponho que queira comprar uma máscara, qual vai ser? Seria esta de coelho? Ou esta...  
  
-Na verdade Senhor... –Cortou ele.  
  
-Vendedor de Máscaras, por favor!  
  
-Está bem Senhor Vendedor de Máscaras, na verdade eu queria saber se você já encontrou alguma pista sobre como voltar a Hyrule...  
  
-Oh! –A expressão feliz do rosto do vendedor mudou para preocupação. –Jovem Link, eu já lhe disse que para quem entra em Termina, é impossível voltar para Hyrule. Como já lhe disse inúmeras vezes, o portal para Hyrule é aquele. –Disse ele apontando uma porta no andar de baixo. –Mas ele está trancado com uma barreira que só pode ser detida com um poder imenso que em Termina só existe quando todas as minhas preciosas máscaras forem reunidas.  
  
-Então devemos reuni-las! –Exclamou Link.  
  
-Quantas vezes terei de lhe dizer, Link? Isso é impossível! Uma das minhas máscaras, a Majora's Mask, foi destruída e trocada por aquela máscara maligna! Se uma das mais poderosas jamais conseguiremos reunir o poder necessário para quebrar a barreira de Hyrule.  
  
-E se você refizesse a Majora's Mask? –Perguntou Link esperançoso.  
  
-E você acha que é fácil refazer uma máscara com tamanho poder como aquela? –Perguntou o Vendedor de Máscaras irritado.  
  
Link suspirou, estava mantendo as esperanças de que o Vendedor de Máscaras pudesse ajudá-lo, mas pelo visto estava errado.  
  
-Afinal, -Continuou o Vendedor de Máscaras. –Eu até poderia refazer a Majora's Mask, mas os ingredientes são tão complicados que nem vale a pena considerar isso como uma opção...  
  
De repente, pareceu a Link que o Vendedor de Máscaras tinha dito a palavra mágica:  
  
-Então que dizer que há um jeito?  
  
-Não, quer dizer sim! Mas é muito complicado...  
  
-Eu faço! Quais são os ingredientes?  
  
-Bem, são muitos, acho melhor escrever uma lista...  
  
O Vendedor de Máscaras, admirado pela determinação da criança escreveu uma extensa lista e entregou-a a Link:  
  
-Eu acho que é muito perigoso para uma criança como você. Mas considerando que você conseguiu destruir a Majora's Mask maligna, talvez você consiga.  
  
-Muito obrigado!  
  
Então ele saiu correndo da Torre do Relógio e também de Clock Town, buscando seu primeiro ingrediente da lista. 


	3. Procurando o Herói do Tempo

Depois que os Sages aprisionaram Ganandorf na Sacred Realm e a Master Sword foi devolvida ao Templo do Tempo, a paz voltou a reinar no reino de Hyrule.  
  
Todos os habitantes estavam felizes e despreocupados, a princesa voltara a seu tédio habitual e o rei a governar pacificamente.  
  
Exatamente no dia que a Master Sword voltou para o templo do tempo Link foi vistitar a Princesa Zelda em seu palácio.  
  
Os dois passaram muitas horas conversando sobre a derrota de Ganandorf e a volta da paz em Hyrule.  
  
Ao pôr do sol, o Herói do Tempo foi embora com a vaga promessa de voltar no dia seguinte:  
  
-Não se preocupe, Zelda! Amanhã eu volto assim que eu encontrar a Navi na Lost Woods... Não deve ser to difícil!  
  
-Está bem! Eu estarei esperando por você aqui no jardim! Eu e Impa faremos um bolo e muitos pães e outras coisas para nós fazermos um piquenique para a Navi! –Gritou a princesa acenando enquanto Link corria para a "entrada secreta", o nome que ele e Zelda haviam dado à saída da água nos jardins do castelo.  
  
-Você disse "nós" vamos fazer um bolo? –Perguntou Impa a guardiã da Princesa Zelda, incrédula. –E também disse que vai fazer um piquenique para Navi, a fada dele. –Impa bufou com ar risonho. –Por mim, você está apaixonada por aquela criança dês da primeira vez que o viu!  
  
Zelda corou tão rápido que parecia que um pote de tinta vermelha havia sido derrubada sobre a princesa:  
  
-E você então! –Retrucou Zelda. –Você diz que você e Talon estão apenas fazendo uma aliança entre Lon Lon Ranch e Kakariko Village! Há! Pra mim vocês é que estão apaixonados!  
  
Se houvesse um vermelho mais escuro do que o rosto de Zelda há instantes atrás, era o de Impa no momento.  
  
-Ora sua insolente!  
  
-Olha o respeito, Impa! Se você não se lembra está falando com a princesa de Hyrule, Zelda. –Disse ela com ar superior.  
  
-Me perdoe, alteza! –Exclamou ela rapidamente, adquirindo cor de vinho.  
  
Zelda começou a gargalhar, enquanto os dois guardas mais próximos pensavam:  
  
"Essa é a Princesa Zelda?" ou "Que conversa mais idiota...".  
  
Porém, no dia seguinte Link não apareceu, no outro dia também não e durante quatro dias ele não apareceu, então Zelda começou a ficar preocupada:  
  
-Impa, será que não aconteceu nada com ele lá em Lost Woods?  
  
-Eu não sei, princesa. Mas ele é o Herói do Tempo, não deve estar em perigo...  
  
Mas ele não apareceu nos três dias seguintes. Então a preocupação de Zelda aumentou mais ainda:  
  
-Impa, me leve até a Kokiri Forest!  
  
-Mas alteza... É muito arriscado. Eu não posso...  
  
-Eu ordeno que você me leve até a Kokiri Forest. –Cortou ela com ar decidido.  
  
Então essas palavras colocaram Impa em uma situação difícil. Se levasse a princesa, estaria arriscando a vida da soberana de Hyrule. Caso contrário, estaria desobedecendo uma ordem direta da princesa, o que a colocaria em sérios apuros.  
  
"Deixe-me ver..." Pensou ela. "Se eu levar ela, eu também estarei lá, o que significa que ela não estará correndo muito perigo..." Mas não havia convicção em seus pensamentos:  
  
-Está bem, está bem! Vá para dentro pegar suas coisas, eu irei para os estábulos trazer a sua égua, como é que é mesmo o nome dela?  
  
-Cavalinho!  
  
-Ah, certo... Me encontre na entrada do castelo de Hyrule, leve este bilhete caso algum dos guardas te pare.  
  
No bilhete estava escrito: "Permissão de Impa para uma excursão à Death Mountain." Elas sempre usavam essa carta quando queriam sair do castelo.  
  
Mais ou menos meia hora depois, as duas já estavam na porta do castelo com a Cavalinho:  
  
-Precisamos mudar de bilhete, o guarda Wellington já está desconfiando de tantas excursões à Death Mountain... –Disse Zelda enquanto montava Cavalinho.  
  
Então, com um tapa na égua, elas atravessaram o Hyrule Field em grande velocidade em direção à Kokiri Forest.  
  
Ao chegarem lá, tiveram de deixar Cavalinho na entrada, pois seria difícil ela atravessar a ponte de entrada.  
  
-Agora muito cuidado, alteza. O Herói do Tempo me contou que o líder dos Kokiris, Mido se irrita com muita facilidade.  
  
-Se irrita com muita facilidade? Não estavam falando de mim, não é? –Perguntou um garoto pequeno saltitando com um largo sorriso como se quisesse mostrar que escovara os dentes.  
  
-Imagine, Mido... –Disse Impa rapidamente.  
  
-E vocês quem são? –Perguntou ele fechando o sorriso. Ninguém tem permissão de entrar na Kokiri Forest a não ser que sejam convidados!  
  
-E de fato nós fomos... –Disse Zelda. –Viemos procurando por Link, onde é que ele está?  
  
Se fosse possível, sua cara teria se fechado mais ainda:  
  
-Aquele folgado! Nunca fez nada de útil! É tão insuportável que correm boatos de que ele ganhou uma fada e ela fugiu!  
  
-Ótimo que você saiba, mas ele está?  
  
-Bom, há alguns dias ele foi para Lost Woods procurar a fada dele. Dês de então está perdido. A esta altura já deve ter se tornado um Skull Kid... (As crianças que se perdem em Lost Woods viram Skull Kids que tocam flautas.).  
  
-Ele se perdeu? Precisamos encontrá-lo!  
  
-Mesmo que encontrem não irá adiantar... Os Skull Kids perdem completamente a memória de quem eles eram.  
  
-Vamos, Impa!  
  
Zelda correu decidida e direção à Lost Woods, escalou as trepadeiras com dificuldade. "Meu vestido não foi feito para isso!" e entrou no lugar.  
  
Quando chegaram lá dentro, Impa falou:  
  
-Mas princesa, você não ouviu o que Mido falou? Ele perdeu a memória! E não precisamos que você também vire uma Skull Kid...  
  
-Ora, Impa! Não seja tola! Eu tenho a Triforce da Sabedoria, sei o que estou fazendo! 


	4. O Reino de Sangue

Soroen saiu de sua torre negra, ao Norte do reino de Hyrule, apenas três pessoas sabiam de sua existência: Zelda, Ganondorf e Soroen.  
  
Ele estava orgulhoso, durante muitos meses ele planejara um meio para destruir seu mestre e finalmente havia obtido sucesso em sua busca.  
  
Com Ganondorf e o Herói do Tempo fora de seu caminho, seria fácil para ele se apoderar do reino de Hyrule.  
  
Para a sorte dele, corriam boatos de que a Princesa Zelda e sua Guardiã Impa haviam se perdido em Lost Woods.  
  
Logo todos os portadores da Triforce morreriam e ele poderia ficar com todas as partes: Coragem estava com Link; Sabedoria estava com Zelda e ele finalmente tinha o Poder.  
  
Porém, uma dúvida repentina apareceu em sua mente, se os portadores da Triforce morressem, será mesmo que a Triforce viria pare ele?  
  
"Há duas hipóteses, ou a Triforce virá a mim, ou a Triforce voltará a Sacred Realm. Não há problema, eu sei onde há um portal para a Sacred Realm." Pensou ele descartando o problema.  
  
Fora do castelo, que na verdade era o Templo das Trevas. Ele próprio o havia construído por ordem de Ganandorf.  
  
Seu ex-mestre havia escolhido Soroen como Sage das Trevas, algo que só facilitou seu plano.  
  
Mas agora, em segredo ele construía outro templo nos terrenos do Castelo de Hyrule, na verdade era só parte do seu plano para colocar os Sages fora do caminho.  
  
Ele próprio escolhera Ingo como o Sage do Templo do Poder, não que Ingo tivesse idéia disso, outra coisa que tornaria impossível que todos os Sages se reunissem.  
  
Ingo não tinha o poder adequado para ser um Sage. Foi escolhido porque não chamaria a atenção de ninguém.  
  
Não era fácil transformar uma pessoa em um Sage, era necessário um complexo e longo ritual e muito poder.  
  
Soroen riu para si mesmo. Seu plano era perfeito, sem falhas. Hyrule iria se curvar facilmente sob seus pés.  
  
O Sage das Trevas montou em seu cavalo negro. E cavalgou rápido em direção à Hyrule, precisava transmitir a tragédia de Ganondorf aos Gerudos.  
  
Poucos minutos depois, ele havia chegado ao enorme muro de pedra impenetrável, exceto por uma fenda maior que um elefante em sua base.  
  
Ela levava à Zora's Domain. Soroen sempre se espantara com o pacifismo dos Zoras, todos sabiam da existência da fenda mas não informavam ao rei de Hyrule.  
  
Ele desceu de seu cavalo e ergueu o punho direito. O símbolo da Triforce do Poder pareceu se ressaltar na pele.  
  
O cavalo encolheu até o tamanho de uma formiga. Ele recolheu o cavalo e andou para dentro da fenda.  
  
Sua Triforce o permitia andar sobre a água, muitos Zoras saiam das águas para ver quem passava, nenhum dizia nada.  
  
Ele saiu para o Zora's River e então seu cavalo voltou ao tamanho normal. Cavalgando ele chegou à Hyrule Field.  
  
A terra dos Gerudos não estava distante, Nabooru deveria estar liderando o povo, até a pouco Soroen achava que ele era de confiança, porém Ganondorf lhe contou que era uma Sage, a Sage dos Espíritos.  
  
Ele estava preparando uma história para despachá-la. Não podia dizer simplesmente que era uma Sage, os Gerudos iriam matá-la, um erro para o plano.  
  
Havia decidido, iria dizer que ela tentou falar com Ganondorf sem permissão, ela ficaria segura na cadeia.  
  
Então seria fácil para ele continuar com o plano, ao pensar isso já estava no atravessando a ponte ao lado da casa dos carpinteiros.  
  
Os guardas que ladeavam a trilha para Gerudo Valley saudaram a chegada de Soroen e abriram caminho para ele passar.  
  
Ele entrou no forte e convocou um mensageiro para todos os Gerudos se reunirem em frente ao forte, pois tinha uma pronunciação a fazer.  
  
"Tudo está perfeito. Vou encontrar Nabooru." Pensou ele.  
  
Não demorou muito e ele encontrou a Sage espiã no trono em que Ganondorf costumava ocupar.  
  
-Nabouru... Você está liderando os Gerudos direito não está? Ótimo, porque logo os Gerudos saberão a verdade... –Disse ele calmamente. –Sage dos Espíritos! –Acrescentou ele baixinho.  
  
A mulher se paralisou, jamais imaginara que alguém a descobriria, e este alguém pretendia contar a todos.  
  
-Eu já cansei de esperar, Soroen! –Ela pegou um grande machado que estava pendurado na parede, mas então ela viu algo que fez ela parar, algo que não via dez de que banira Ganondorf para a Sacred Realm.  
  
Ela viu a Triforce do Poder no punho direito de Soroen, que foi erguido e cordas a amarraram a um tronco que apareceu no meio do ar.  
  
-Você virá comigo para o pronunciamento.  
  
Ela flutuou atrás de Soroen enquanto ele andava para a entrada do forte dos Gerudos.  
  
Todo o povo já estava lá e se assustaram ao ver a líder Nabouro amarrada daquele jeito no tronco.  
  
-Gerudos! Povo de Ganondorf! Tenho duas notícias tristes a dizer! –Apesar de falar de notícias tristes ele sorria. –A primeira: Tínhamos uma traidora no meio de nós! –Ele apontou para Nabooru. –Ela tentou falar com o Mestre Ganondorf sem permissão! –Todos ficaram espantados com a notícia, inclusive a própria Nabouru.  
  
-Mate-a! –Gritou alguém na multidão.  
  
-Não! Não podemos matá-la por um crime que não chegou a cometer. Ela será presa no calabouço, sob práticas de tortura! –A multidão gritou em apoio. –Segunda notícia: Nosso grande Mestre, Ganondorf, que foi aprisionado na Sacred Realm enlouqueceu perante o caos da Sacred Realm e morreu, passando a Triforce do Poder a mim!  
  
A reação dos Gerudos fora melhor do que ele imaginara, todos acreditaram com a exceção obvia de Nabouru que tentava falar for trás das cordas.  
  
Depois disso ele voltou para dentro do forte e se sentou no trono dos Gerudos, pensou em seu plano:  
  
"Tudo corre extremamente bem, irei destruir o império de Hyrule e formarei meu próprio império, o Império de Sangue!" Pensou ele. "Nada pode me atrapalhar, nada! A não ser...". Sua expressão mudou muito com o último pensamento. 


	5. A Passagem pelo Portal do Tempo

Link estava a caminho de Greath Bay para colher alguns dos ingredientes para criar a nova Majora's Mask.  
  
"Algas especiais de Zoras (Greath Bay) Elas são roxas e tem muitas pintas amarelas minúsculas" Isso era o que estava escrito na lista de ingredientes.  
  
Ele olhou para os dois lados procurando ver alguma alga que se encaixasse na discrição do Vendedor de Máscaras.  
  
Não havia nenhuma alga pelas águas rasas e estava sem sinais de vida pela região, provavelmente só haveriam algas mais para o fundo.  
  
Ele pegou a Zora's Mask e cobriu seu rosto. A reação foi imediata, uma dor invadiu seu rosto e ele cresceu, transformando-se em uma criatura aquática alta e magra, chamada de Zora.  
  
Link pulou para o mar e nadou. Quando já estava em uma grande distância da praia, ele começou a descer para as profundezas com os olhos atentos.  
  
Não demorou a encontrar a tal alga dos Zoras e puxou-a, voltando a superfície dos mares de Greath Bay.  
  
De volta a praia ele tirou a máscara e tocou sua Ocarina of Time, subiu em Epona e voltou para Termina Field.  
  
Por um segundo ele parecia perdido, então encontrou a direção e cavalgou em direção a Clock Town.  
  
Logo que o viram os guardas abriram caminho, já estavam acostumados aquele garoto que atravessava a cidade à cavalo.  
  
Foi em direção à Torre do Relógio e o Vendedor de Máscaras pediu que deixasse Epona à porta.  
  
-Eu trouxe uma tal de "Alga dos Zoras". -Disse Link para o Vendedor de Máscaras.  
  
-Link. -Disse ele sério. -Tem duas senhoritas na porta de Lost Woods procurando por você.  
  
-O que?!  
  
"Devem ser Zelda e Impa!" Pensou ele correndo para o andar de baixo.  
  
Não havia ninguém no cômodo mas a porta estava escancarada.  
  
Ele tentou atravessar, mas não conseguiu. Em vez disso ouviu uma voz em sua cabeça.  
  
"Link, Link!" Era a voz de Zelda.  
  
-Zelda! Eu estou aqui!  
  
"Eu sei que você está aí!" Disse ela com rispidez. "Você atravessou uma antiga passagem entre duas dimensões! Isso é mal, muito mal!"  
  
-Eu quero sair!  
  
"Eu sei que quer! Por isso estamos aqui! Há um jeito, mas vai exigir muito do poder de nossas Triforces! Não há problema, pois eles se recarregam em 24 horas... Mas vamos agir! Pegue todas as Máscaras e pendure nesse portal." Disse ela enquanto Link corria para o andar de cima.  
  
Meia hora depois todas as máscaras estavam penduradas na barreira:  
  
-Terminei! -Gritou ele.  
  
"Ótimo, agora concentre na Master Sword, vou tentar traze-la para Termina, assim sete anos passaram e o meu poder, somado à um golpe da Master Sword pode derrubar a barreira!" Ela soltou um suspiro. "Então concentre-se na Master Sword!"  
  
Os dois se concentraram na espada com todas as forças, mas nada aconteceu.  
  
Pareceu que eles tinham falhado mas então eles foram envolvidos por um raio azulado e a Master Sword apareceu, avançando sete anos no tempo. 


	6. As Mudanças de Kokiri Forest Através do ...

Durante sete longos anos eles ficaram paralisados, para as pessoas foram anos comuns, mas para Zelda, Impa e Link que estavam envolvidos pelo raio azulado, os sete anos duraram menos de um segundo.  
  
Quando voltou a si, Link já havia crescido. Era um adulto novamente, sentiu o poder fluir em suas veias.  
  
Zelda viu-se livre do turbante que usava na cabeça, estava usando longas luvas brancas e seus cabelos haviam crescido.  
  
Já Impa não havia feito avanços em sua beleza, muito pelo contrário. Rugas haviam se multiplicado como ervas daninhas, seus cabelos estavam muito brancos e não se sentia capaz de fazer nada do que fazia há sete anos atrás.  
  
-Estou linda! –Exclamou Zelda.  
  
-Me sinto forte! –Exclamou Link.  
  
"Me sinto uma Sage anciã..." Pensou Impa.  
  
Depois de minutos se admirando, eles lembraram de que Link ainda estava preso em Termina.  
  
"Está bem, Link. Agora não teremos chance de falhar". Disse ela. "Nossa missão está longe de ser concluída e agora temos os recursos necessários para destruir a barreira que nos separa".  
  
Ele assentiu, a Triforce da Sabedoria era de Zelda, portanto não havia sentido em discordar de suas sábias palavras.  
  
"Eu darei um sinal rápido em sua mente, assim que o sinal for dado você deverá golpear a barreira com o poder total da Master Sword e o que resta da Triforce da Coragem. Farei o mesmo deste lado, mas não terei a ajuda da Master Sword".  
  
A espada sagrada ainda estava flutuando a sua frente, ele hesitou, mas então pegou a espada e em posição de ataque esperou algum sinal.  
  
Poucos segundos depois ele enxergou um lampejo de luz dourada ofuscante em sua mente.  
  
Sem esperar mais um segundo ele concentrou todas as forças dele, da Triforce da Coragem e da Master Sword em um golpe devastador que atingiu a barreira e partiu-a como se fosse de vidro.  
  
No instante seguinte estava sendo arremessado para longe por um raio dourado que irrompeu da porta estraçalhada.  
  
No instante que o raio parou, Impa e Zelda entraram correndo na sala e foram até Link, que estava ao pé da parede oposta caindo na água.  
  
Com tanto barulho, o Vendedor de Máscaras desceu correndo a escada que levava ao andar superior.  
  
-O que você s estão fazendo na minha Torre do relógio? –Perguntou ele com uma voz cansada olhando para os rostos culpados de Impa e Zelda.  
  
Ele decididamente tinha envelhecido, seus cabelos grisalhos não conseguiam esconder as inúmeras rugas, ele tinha encolhido, andava curvado e trocara a grande mochila de máscaras por uma bengala marrom.  
  
-Quem são vocês? –Perguntou ele olhando de Impa para Zelda e de Zelda para Link.  
  
-Nós somos habitantes do reino de Hyrule. –Disse Zelda. –Eu sou a Princesa Zelda, esta é Impa, minha fiel guardiã e por último aquele é Link, o Herói do Tempo. –Disse ela apontando para o corpo que boiava na água. –O senhor é o Vendedor de Máscaras, presumo, guardião do portal entre as dimensões.  
  
-Como você sabe quem eu sou? –Perguntou para ela.  
  
-Como eu já lhe disse, eu sou a Princesa Zelda, eu criei Termina.  
  
-Oh, alteza! Perdoe-me! Eu vou ficar no andar superior! Tenha um bom dia!  
  
Ele correu de volta para o andar superior enquanto Impa pulava no lago para resgatar Link antes que ele se afogasse.  
  
Quando ela o levou para cima, a Princesa Zelda não demorou a dizer:  
  
-Impa, deixe-o no chão. Usarei meus poderes para reanimá-lo e então poderemos voltar para Hyrule.  
  
A guardiã obedeceu a Princesa e deixou Link no chão, inerte no chão de pedra da Torre do Relógio.  
  
Zelda ergueu o braço direito, na região da mão, a luva começou a brilhar dourada e Link se levantou em um salto.  
  
-Que? Princesa... Impa... Isso quer dizer... Nós conseguimos destruir a barreira? –Perguntou ele olhando para a barreira estraçalhada no chão, que tinha a aparência de cacos de vidro.  
  
-Sim, Link. Precisamos voltar a Hyrule, os plebeus, nobres e o rei devem estar pensando que nós fomos imprudentes e nos perdemos em Lost Woods.  
  
-Está bem Zelda, sigam-me!  
  
Eles atravessaram o portal e Link, Zelda e Impa viram-se em Lost Woods, o labirinto da Kokiri Forest que escondia Termina.  
  
-Zelda... Só tem um problema... Como é que nós vamos chegar na Kokiri Forest se nós não conhecemos o caminho?  
  
-Isso não é problema, tolo! –Exclamou Impa. –A Princesa Zelda não é ingênua, tem um plano.  
  
-Obrigada, Impa. De fato eu tenho um plano, Link. A Triforce da Sabedoria pode nos guiar para a Floresta Kokiri, já que a barreira utilizou menos poder do que eu tinha imaginado para ser destruída. Ela parece ter enfraquecido, ou parou de ser sustentada pelos seus criadores...  
  
-Zelda... –Disse ele. –Lá em Termina você disse que era a criadora de Termina, isso é verdade?  
  
-Receio que sim, Link. Quando eu era uma criança, eu achei que seria interessante criar uma dimensão alternativa onde os habitantes de Hyrule pudessem ser outras pessoas. Porém Impa não compartilhou meu sentimento e ordenou que eu mandasse o portal entre dimensões para o centro do labirinto Lost Woods, que é aqui.  
  
-E eu estava certa!  
  
-Está bem. –Cortou Zelda. –Não podemos ficar aqui para sempre. –Disse ela erguendo o braço direito.  
  
Seguido do brilho dourado, uma linha dourada cortou o labirinto, mostrando a direção certa.  
  
Eles caminharam pela linha flutuante que desaparecia conforme Zelda tocava nela e continuava o caminho.  
  
Conforme avançavam, eles perceberam que o número de árvores ia diminuindo e a grama ia secando.  
  
Horas se passaram até que eles encontraram um tronco caído que levava a Kokiri Forest, ou deveria levar.  
  
Eles estavam no topo de um morro de terra seca, que levava a um lugar irregular com o solo seco também.  
  
Haviam cabanas negras feitas dos troncos das árvores chamuscados que ali habitavam e havia manchas vermelhas que lembravam estranhamente...  
  
-Sangue... –Disse Link.  
  
O antigo lago havia secado e no lugar dele havia outro lago, mas não era feito de água e sim de seiva das árvores.  
  
-Que horror! –Exclamou Zelda.  
  
Link não conseguia mais falar, o lugar que um dia fora seu lar agora estava horrível, como uma morada de bárbaros.  
  
Havia marcas de fogo por toda à parte e não havia ninguém, havia uma pequena mancha vermelha que levava até a trilha da Deku Tree.  
  
Link não disse nada, mas correu pela trilha com um mau pressentimento, quando chegou a o final, não acreditou no que viu.  
  
A Grande Árvore estava inteiramente queimada, havia uma abertura pelo meio do tronco queimado em que havia sido coberta com pedaços de ferro.  
  
Ele encostou uma das mãos na Deku Tree. O lugar tocado se dissolveu em cinzas que voaram para longe.  
  
Link não estava conseguindo entender, não fazia sentido, uma raiva incontrolável atravessou seu peito e ele se sentiu com sede de vingança.  
  
Ele voltou correndo para as casas, onde Zelda examinava cuidadosamente uma das manchas de sangue.  
  
-Link. –Chamou ela. –Venha ver isso. Essas manchas na verdade são símbolos, o desenho é algo que lembra a Triforce, com alguns símbolos em volta e outro símbolo na parte central da Triforce...  
  
-Você sabe o que significa?  
  
-Não sei... –De repente, ela se lembrou de algo. –Estes símbolos estão escritos na antiga língua dos sheikahns! Significa o Reino de Sangue e o símbolo do centro significa...  
  
-O que significa?  
  
-Significa morte. –Disse ela olhando para ele. –Algum descendente dos sheikahns parece estar tentando retomar o controle de Hyrule.  
  
-Vamos entrar! –Exclamou ele pegando a Master Sword e cortando uma fenda sobre o símbolo.  
  
-Por que nós não entramos pela porta? –Perguntou ela enquanto Link passava pela fenda aberta.  
  
Dentro da cabana, haviam crianças viradas para a porta, os kokiris. Mas eles estavam diferentes, suas roupas e tocas eram de um vermelho vivo, cor de sangue.  
  
Ele caiu no chão e as crianças se viraram, em seus rostos havia listras roxas e seus olhos estavam vermelhos:  
  
-Ora, vejam só! –Exclamou um deles. –Link, o Herói do Tempo voltou para a Kokiri Forest!  
  
-O que aconteceu com vocês? –Perguntou ele levantando. –O que aconteceu aqui?  
  
-Ora, nada... Apenas que nós cansamos de viver com tantas árvores e destruímos algumas...  
  
-O que? Foram vocês que fizeram aquilo com a Deku Tree?  
  
-Ah sim! A Deku Tree não parava de falar conselhos bobos em nossos ouvidos, então nós retiramos sua seiva queimamos o tronco e jogamos a seiva no lago.  
  
-Não pode ser verdade! O que são esses símbolos de sangue nas cabanas.  
  
-Espere Link, vamos sair da cabana! –Disseram eles empurrando Link para fora da cabana onde estavam todos os outros kokiris, exatamente iguais àqueles.  
  
-O que vocês fizeram? Onde está Mido?  
  
-Ah sim! Mido tentou resistir ao Mestre Soroen e tentou rejeitar a transformação, ele virou os símbolos de nossas casas!  
  
Link, Zelda e Impa não acreditaram nas coisas horríveis que estavam ouvindo o Kokiri falar.  
  
-Vocês... Vocês mataram o Mido? –Perguntou Zelda incrédula.  
  
-Confesso que tentamos, mas ele sobreviveu. Mestre Soroen lançou um feitiço na água do rio e a lançou dentro da Deku Tree, então jogamos Mido no andar inferior, que era para onde a água havia ido. Ele está se pendurando em um cipó já faz dias, logo ele terá de soltar e ao tocar a água não poderá evitar ter uma transformação pior do que as nossas!  
  
Os três não estavam conseguindo acreditar que aqueles eram os kokiris, as crianças que sempre foram pacíficas estavam agora mais cruéis do que muitos dos Gerudos.  
  
Todos os kokiris estavam gargalhando e pegaram facas de seus bolsos:  
  
-Agora, Link. Está na hora de você morrer! –Disse o Kokiri. 


	7. Dark Forest

-O que nós vamos fazer agora? –Perguntou Zelda para Link, que olhava abismado para os kokiris com as facas nas mãos.  
  
-Isso não pode estar acontecendo! –Exclamou Impa pegando uma Deku Nut e preparando-se para atirar.  
  
-Zelda... –Disse Link. –Ainda sobrou poder na Triforce da Sabedoria?  
  
-Sim, um pouco. –Respondeu ela entendendo o que fazer. –Como eu tenho a Triforce da Sabedoria posso fazer eles lembrarem quem são!  
  
Ela ergueu a mão direita e muitos kokiris foram arremessados para longe:  
  
-O que está havendo? –Perguntou Link. –Por que você está machucando os kokiris em vez de dar-lhes sabedoria?  
  
-Há um antigo feitiço sheikah aqui. –Respondeu ela. –Ele transforma a Sabedoria em força...  
  
Ela baixou seu braço novamente e os kokiris pararam de ser arremessados para longe e agora não havia nenhum traço de riso em seus rostos, estavam furiosos para matar.  
  
-Princesa! –Exclamou Impa. –Posso jogar a Deku Nut para nós nos escondermos, venham aqui. Quando eu contar três... Um! Dois! E lá vão os... Três!  
  
Um clarão rompeu pela floresta e um segundo depois, Zelda, Link e Impa tinham sumido:  
  
-Não adianta fugir! –Gritou o Kokiri. –Nós iremos encontrá-los e então...  
  
-Vocês não terão escapatória! –Completou outra.  
  
Mas essas ameaças não encontraram fundamento, pois eles já estavam correndo à caminho da Deku Tree, onde não havia nenhum kokiri.  
  
-Ouçam com atenção. –Murmurou Zelda para Link e Impa. –Nós devemos tirar Mido da Deku Tree e sair daqui o mais rápido possível.  
  
-Mas como é que vamos conseguir quebrar essas barras de ferro? –Perguntou Link.  
  
Zelda e Impa olharam para Link com um olhar que dizia tudo que ele precisava saber para quebrar as barras de ferro.  
  
Ele desembainhou a Master Sword e golpeou as barras de ferro que se quebraram com facilidade.  
  
Os três entraram na Deku Tree e correram para o buraco no chão da Deku Tree e olharam para baixo.  
  
Mido estava pendurado em um cipó muito fino que estava se partindo e estava coberto por sangue, ele olhou para cima:  
  
-Link? Princesa Zelda? São vocês?  
  
-Sim, Mido! Estamos indo pegar você! –Respondeu Link rodeando o buraco no chão, as trepadeiras estavam queimadas.  
  
Link estendeu sua mão para Mido que tentou mover seu braço, onde havia um corte fundo, ele não conseguiu, mas sentiu uma dor insuportável no braço, ele se soltou do cipó e caiu nas águas verdes no fundo do buraco.  
  
-Mido!  
  
A água que era verde escureceu, ficando negra, e os três ficaram observando aterrorizados.  
  
Então do fundo das águas negras saiu uma cabeça de um cavalo negro, coberta por uma armadura detalhada e prateada.  
  
Depois disso apareceu seu corpo negro e nele havia montado um homem de longos cabelos negros e armadura detalhada prateada com detalhes negros.  
  
Seu cavalo cavalgou pelo ar e chegou até onde Zelda, Link e Impa estavam, o homem estava com seus olhos fechados.  
  
-Quem é você? –Perguntou Link com a Master Sword preparada.  
  
O homem abriu os olhos, eles eram verdes como esmeraldas e encararam o trio com uma expressão fria.  
  
-Eu sou Dark Forest, eu sou a transformação de Mido, o líder dos kokiris.  
  
-Mido!  
  
-Não, não sou mais Mido. Eu sou Dark Forest. –Disse ele com um sorriso débil no canto da boca.  
  
Dark Forest empunhou uma espada prateada e apontou-a para Link:  
  
-Tente me matar. –Disse ele mantendo seu sorriso.  
  
-Link! –Exclamou Zelda. –Você não pode matá-lo! Mido ainda está por baixo dessa imitação de cavaleiro.  
  
-Eu ouvi direito, Princesa? Você me chamou de imitação de cavaleiro?  
  
De sua espada saiu um raio prateado que Zelda defendeu formando uma barreira cor-de-rosa envolvendo a si mesma.  
  
Impa jogou mais uma Deku Nut no chão e eles sumiram:  
  
-Acham que podem se esconder de mim? –Disse ele saindo da Deku Tree e encontrando Link, Zelda e Impa.  
  
Ele riu alto, mas então alguma coisa pulou de cima da Deku Tree e parou entre Dark Forest e os três.  
  
A coisa tinha cabelos verdes, a aparência de uma criança, todos reconheceram Saria, a Sage da Floresta.  
  
-Mido, o que você está fazendo? –Perguntou ela séria para Dark Forest.  
  
-Não me chame de Mido! –Gritou ele atirando um raio prateado na direção de Saria, que se protegeu com uma barreira verde.  
  
-Link, Zelda, Impa. Saiam daqui, eu distrairei Mido.  
  
Sem hesitar os três correram pela trilha que levava de novo às casas dos kokiris enfeitiçados pelo sheikah.  
  
Saria lançou um raio verde a Dark Forest ao mesmo tempo em que ele lhe lançava um raio prateado.  
  
Eles chegaram lá e os kokiris estavam fazendo uma barreira viva para impedir a passagem deles para Hyrule Field.  
  
-Você! –Exclamou um dos kokiris apontando para Impa. –Você será a nossa primeira vítima.  
  
Todos os Kokiris cercaram Impa com as facas em punho.  
  
-Corram! –Gritou ela para Link e Zelda. –Corram enquanto eu os distraio para vocês! –Gritou tentando copiar a boa ação de Saria.  
  
Zelda estava paralisada de terror, mas Link empurrou-a junto com ele para Hyrule Field, que estava adiante.  
  
-Cavalinho! –Exclamou Zelda. –O cavalo que Dark Forest usava era Cavalinho! Esse sheikah assassino jogou Cavalinho naquela água também!  
  
-Tudo bem, nós precisamos sair daqui! –Disse Link arrastando-a através da ponte de madeira que separava Hyrule Field de Kokiri Forest. 


	8. Os Monstros Errantes de Hyrule Field

Eles atravessaram o tronco e chegaram a Hyrule Field, um grande campo que se cobria de cinzas até o horizonte.  
  
-Meu deus! –Exclamou Zelda quando conseguiu tirar os olhos de Kokiri Forest e olhar para frente.  
  
O campo que costumava ser coberto de grama, com árvores e cheio de vida estava agora coberto por cinzas e terra seca, havia muitos vermes alaranjados pelo chão, pequenos e grandes, esqueletos de pessoas e animais vagavam por toda à parte e alguns lutavam entre si.  
  
Sobre pedaços de metal negro, fincados no chão, estavam aves enormes de muitas cores escuras, bico negro e curvado com olhos vermelhos, espreitando.  
  
Outros monstros de diversas aparências vagavam sobre o solo desgastado, havia alguns humanos, acorrentados a monstros de aparência feroz que os conduziam para algumas vilas que haviam sido feitas à pressa nos cantos de Hyrule Field.  
  
-O que aconteceu aqui?  
  
Na verdade, as pequenas vilas formavam uma grande cidade e Link e Zelda perceberam que estavam no meio do mercado da cidade.  
  
Haviam algumas carroças com grades que levavam humanos e haviam grandes placas escritas:  
  
10 rupeas  
  
Também haviam gaiolas prendendo diversos tipos de monstros, entre eles, Link reconheceu Volvagia.  
  
â¢ Link o havia matado quando Ganandorf o possuiu no outro futuro. Sem Ganandorf para enfeitiçar Volvagia, ele foi capturado e novamente está a venda.  
  
Na grande gaiola que prendia o dragão, havia uma placa escrita:  
  
15 rupeas  
  
-O que? –Exclamou Link. –Por que quinze rupeas? Eu paguei setenta rupeas por ele quando filhote!  
  
-Acalme-se Link! –Disse Zelda. –Os dragões adultos são mais difíceis de domar do que os filhotes!  
  
-Ah que seja! Vamos comprá-lo, não podemos deixá-lo nessa gaiola apertada! –Disse ele tirando uma carteira do bolso.  
  
Ele despejou todo o dinheiro na mão, quatorze rupeas:  
  
-Oh, não! –Exclamou ele.  
  
-Não tem problema. –Disse Zelda. –Eu sou uma princesa, esqueceu? –Disse ela enquanto tirava uma carteira muito maior e despejando o conteúdo em sua mão, estava completamente vazia.  
  
-Oh não! –Ele se virou para o monstro que arrastava a gaiola.  
  
-Nossa, como o Senhor é bonito! –Disse Zelda. –Bem que podia fazer um desconto de um rupea nesse dragão feroz, não é?  
  
Volvagia parecia ter compreendido a situação, pois rugiu ameaçadoramente logo em seguida.  
  
-Não enche!  
  
-Droga! –Exclamou Link.  
  
-Eu tenho mais uma cartada, ainda me resta um pouco de poder da Triforce da Sabedoria, bem que eu podia fazer ele se confundir e deixar nós levarmos o dragão sem exigir dinheiro...  
  
-Ótima idéia!  
  
-Só espero que o poder que resta seja suficiente... Ei, Criatura Nojenta! –Gritou ela quando sua luva brilhava dourada.  
  
O monstro virou-se e pareceu tentado a ouvir o resto do que Zelda tinha a dizer a ele sobre o que quer que fosse.  
  
-Esse dragão é tão imprestável... Não faria a mínima diferença você entregá- lo em minhas mãos para arranjar espaço para carregar alguma coisa mais útil, não concorda, Criatura?  
  
O monstro pareceu realmente tentado a aceitar, havia um brilho dourado em seus olhos, mas por fim o brilho desapareceu e ele rapidamente rejeitou.  
  
-Não funcionou! –Disse Link irritado.  
  
-Pelo menos funcionou na parte que eu o chamei de criatura nojenta. Se não tivesse funcionado estaríamos contra todos os monstros desse lugar. –Murmurou ela para ninguém ouvir se não Link.  
  
-Eles são muito burros! –Gritou ele apontando para os monstros, indignado.  
  
Aqueles monstros podiam ser burros, mas eram suficientemente inteligentes para distinguir um xingo de um elogio.  
  
- "Elhe" nos "inzultou"! –Gritou um monstro que lembrava um tamanduá. – "Vamus" "madá-lus"!  
  
Todos os monstros cercaram os dois e pegaram muitos objetos com aparência assustadora.  
  
-Muita inteligência a sua, Link! Meu poder acabou, não tenho o suficiente para confundi-los! Gastei o pouco que tinha com a Criatura Nojenta!  
  
-Está tudo bem, Zelda! Enquanto você gastava seus poderes eu acumulava os meus, eu posso deixá-los com medo de nós!  
  
-Para sua informação, eu gastei meus poderes para nos ajudar! Do jeito que você fala parece que eu os desperdicei!  
  
Link não estava ouvido, ergueu o punho direito e então o brilho dourado apareceu nos olhos de todos os monstros à volta, eles começaram a recuar.  
  
-Para onde nós vamos?  
  
-Para o castelo, obviamente.  
  
Conforme passavam, os monstros abriam caminho e logo eles estavam ao lado de ruínas de pedra:  
  
-Meu deus, Link! Isso é Lon Lon Ranch! Alguma coisa muito estranha está acontecendo no Reino de Hyrule!  
  
Mas isso Não era tudo, havia uma abertura nos destroços, por ela corria um filete de sangue:  
  
-É o mesmo símbolo que vimos na Kokiri Forest! Algum sheikah está fazendo isso com Hyrule e ele não parece amigável! –Gritou Zelda à beira do choro.  
  
Eles estavam agora muito próximos do castelo, a ponte estava erguida e não havia como entrar. 


	9. Os Kanenkais em Kakariko Village

-Por que tinham que fechar o portão logo agora? –Exclamou Link, irritado com a falha no plano.  
  
-Link, olhe para o lago. –Disse Zelda, muito pálida.  
  
O rio parecia ser o único lugar de Hyrule que ainda tinha água, mas Link percebeu que aquilo no rio não era água, era sangue:  
  
-Zelda, você que tem a Triforce da Sabedoria, você sabe se os sheikahs eram obcecados por sangue?  
  
-Não. Mas parece que esse sheikah em especial é diferente de seu povo. –Disse ela ainda pálida. –Link, não podemos entrar no castelo por enquanto, temos de ir para Kakariko Village, talvez lá ainda existam alguns humanos em liberdade, porém estou tentando contradizer o que minha sabedoria me diz.  
  
-Isso não é bom... –Disse Link.  
  
-Se minha predição não é boa, nem existem palavras para descrever o seu acúmulo de poder! –Exclamou ela olhando para os monstros.  
  
O brilho dourado que representava o feitiço da Triforce foi se apagando nos monstros, que davam passos à frente e empunharam suas armas.  
  
-Você tem razão! Isso é um problema!  
  
Os monstros avançavam, Criatura Nojenta tinha largado Volvagia e preparava- se para liderar o ataque, ou tentar fazer os monstros o aceitarem como seu líder.  
  
-Atac... –Começou ele antes que um rugido alto anunciava que Volvagia escapara da gaiola e estava atrás dele.  
  
Ele pensou em se virar, mas uma rajada de fogo atingiu Criatura Nojenta e mais monstros, queimando-os até os ossos.  
  
Todos entraram em pânico, o grande dragão rugiu novamente e abaixou-se murmurando:  
  
-Link, Link...  
  
-Eu já entendi!  
  
Ele puxou Zelda para cima do dragão, que automaticamente alçou vôo e deixou os monstros apavorados para trás.  
  
-Você pode nos levar para Kakariko Village.  
  
-Lim! –Disse o dragão mudando de direção.  
  
-O que significa "Lim"? –Perguntou Zelda.  
  
-Eu acho que ele está tentando falar outras palavras a partir do meu nome... Lim deve ser sim.  
  
Eles não falaram mais nada até chegarem em Kakariko Village, Volvagia deixou-os no Graveyrard, (Todos os túmulos tinham o símbolo gravado em sangue.).  
  
-Tchau, Volvagia!  
  
-Lhinkau, Link! –Disse ele voando para a Death Mountain.  
  
-Nem quero pensar como estará esta vila...  
  
Eles passaram pela entrada e então primeiramente achavam que a vila estava normal, depois perceberam os Símbolos do Reino de Sangue nas portas, o poço com sangue ao invés de água e em frente à entrada principal da vila, um grande símbolo nas cinzas, (como sempre a grama estava queimada.).  
  
-Seja qual for o sheikah que estiver fazendo isso ele não tem muita criatividade... –Disse Link.  
  
-Criatividade, Link! –Disse Zelda chorando. –Do que importa a criatividade? –Esse sangue é humano! Pessoas estão sendo sacrificadas por causa de um sheikah doentio e você o acusa de falta de criatividade?  
  
-Zelda, eu... –Ele não completou a frase, da Casa das Skulltullas saiu um estrondo que lembrava algo muito pesado caindo.  
  
-O que foi isso? –Perguntou ela.  
  
-Eu vou verificar! –Gritou ele correndo para a Casa das Skulltullas.  
  
Ele chegou até a Casa, onde a porta de madeira tinha aquele símbolo traçado em sangue e então ele girou a maçaneta e entrou.  
  
No início pensou que havia entrado em algum templo, mas então notou que a coisa grande no chão não era uma vítima de sacrifício, mas um perdedor de batalha.  
  
Ao fundo havia uma cadeira grande e elevada, havia tochas acesas em volta da sala e na cadeira estava sentada uma pessoa, com olhos negros como seus cabelos longos e presos em uma trança, pele morena e com vestes cor de laranja que iam até o chão, uma gola grande e grossa como uma capa.  
  
-Quem está aí? –Perguntou a pessoa.  
  
-Quem é você? O que foi o barulho que ouvimos há pouco?  
  
-Você é intrometido demais para o meu gosto, terá de morrer!  
  
Fosse quem fosse, ele pegou uma lança comprida e levantou-se da cadeira, tentando golpear Link com a lança.  
  
Ele rapidamente empunhou a Master Sword e defendeu o ataque do homem, que sorriu.  
  
-Pelo que vejo, você é melhor do que aquele ogro traidor... Ele tentou defender os humanos e acabou morrendo.  
  
-Você não é humano?  
  
-Eu humano? Você é louco, eu sou um monstro, um dos Grandes Kanenkais que vieram de outras terras para ajudar Soroen, o sheikah, a conquistar o reino de Hyrule. 


	10. Kanakoroneko

-Kanenkais? Soroen? Eu não entendo nada do que você fala, para mim você só é um inimigo que quer me matar!  
  
-Te matar? Se não me engano foi você quem entrou em minha morada de modo tão brutal, eu não me importo que vá embora e deixe esta vila pacata sobre o meu comando, você tem poucos segundos.  
  
Ele levantou a mão direita e começou a contar os segundos que se passaram, no cinco, ele recomeçou a falar:  
  
-Você não saiu em seu prazo de tempo, está me desafiando?  
  
-Eu estou!  
  
-O que o faz ser tão imbecil?  
  
-Você me chamou de imbecil? Na minha opinião, o imbecil é aquele que dá a sua vida para defender um maníaco por sangue!  
  
Agora o Kanenkai estava rindo alto, não parecia ter achado que Link o estava insultando de verdade.  
  
-Você é realmente muito obtuso... Eu, Kanarakentu, o líder Kanenkai irei deixá-lo sob o poder dos quatro Kanenkais. Se você quer lutar contra mim e libertar esta vila pacata, terá de primeiro derrotar todos os Kanenkais que estão espalhados por esse reino corrompido. Saia.  
  
Link sentiu como se alguma coisa muito grande e pesada o estava empurrando para fora, então ele tentou novamente abrir a porta da Casa das Skulltullas, mas não conseguiu, Kanarakentu estava trancado.  
  
Ele correu para Zelda, que estava sentada na beira do poço de Kakariko Village e então ele contou tudo que ele havia ouvido na Casa das Skulltullas.  
  
-Então Soroen tem como aliados os Kanenkais! Isso não é bom Link, os Kanenkais são um poderoso povo do norte, eles não são nem violentos nem pacíficos, entenda que eles são volúveis a não ser que tenham uma vontade contraditória muito grande, o que é raro entre eles, se o povo que está com eles for ganancioso, ambicioso e violento, os Kanenkais também serão, um Kanenkai pode fazer mais estragos do que todos aqueles monstros errantes de Hyrule Field!  
  
-Nossa! Como eles são fraquinhos...  
  
-Não seja tão obtuso! Como você pode pensar em fazer piadinhas em uma hora como essa?  
  
"Por que todos me chamam de obtuso?" Pensou ele.  
  
-Me desculpe, mas acho que aqui não é o lugar certo para ficarmos, eu sugiro que nossa próxima parada seja em Zora's Domain, que tal?  
  
-Talvez, Link. Mas em Zora's Domain há uma grande fenda em que pode-se entrar e sair de Hyrule livremente.  
  
-Algum lugar precisa estar resistindo a este seikah!  
  
-Está bem, está bem! Vamos para Zora's Domain!  
  
Eles levantaram-se do poço e caminharam em direção à entrada principar de Kakariko Village.  
  
Link estava passando, porém ele foi envolto por um círculo de fogo assim como Zelda, então eles ouviram uma voz de cima das escadas ao lado.  
  
-Então essas são as crianças que estão causando problemas para o Mestre Soroen? Para mim vocês parecem normais...  
  
No topo da escada havia uma pessoa com grandes vestes vermelhas, cabelos compridos e rebeldes também dessa cor, olhos amarelos e a pele branca.  
  
-Quem é você? –Perguntou Link.  
  
-Quem sou eu? Eu sou Kanakoroneko, o Kanenkai do Fogo. Você deve ser o Herói do Tempo... Então aquela é a Princesa Zelda.  
  
-Você é um Kanenkai! –Exclamou Link. –Pois saiba que eu sempre guardei uma coisa para ocasiões especiais!  
  
Ele tirou a Túnica dos Gorons do bolso e vestiu por cima da túnica verde que estava vestida.  
  
Quando pronto, ele atravessou o fogo e empunhou a Master Sword:  
  
-Estou pronto, Kanakori... Alguma coisa!  
  
-Meu nome é Kanakoroneko! Prepare-se para morrer!  
  
Ele ergueu as mãos e delas saíram rajadas de fogo que atingiram Link, porém ele não sentiu nada graças à Túnica dos Gorons.  
  
-É inútil você tentar me atingir! Com essa roupa eu não sinto nada que seja relacionado ao fogo!  
  
-Vejo que você diz a verdade... É, se é inútil te atingir então eu terei de me contentar matando essa princesa...  
  
Dizendo isso, o círculo de fogo que rodeava Zelda foi se fechando, até que ela teve de se encolher para não ser atingida pelo fogo.  
  
-A poderosa Princesa Zelda... Você não é tão poderosa quando seus poderes se esgotam...  
  
Era verdade, o poder dos dois estavam esgotados, era inútil tentar escapar daquele círculo de fogo sem a Túnica dos Gorons.  
  
-Zelda! –Gritou Link.  
  
-Não adianta Herói do Tempo, é o fim da Princesa Zelda! –Exclamou Kanakoroneko.  
  
-Link, você deve derrotar esse monstro! –Gritou ela.  
  
-Preciso te salvar primeiro!  
  
-Não deixe que a minha morte seja em vão! 


	11. O Retorno Alado da Fada Navi

Ele não podia acreditar no que estava vendo, o sorriso de Kanakoroneko estava gigantesco.  
  
De repente, o círculo de fogo sumiu e o Kanenkai do Fogo estava rolando escada abaixo, com uma marca vermelha no rosto.  
  
Agora no alto da escadaria estava Darunia, com o punho ainda levantado depois do soco que dera em Kanakoroneko.  
  
-Darunia! –Exclamou Link incapaz de esconder a felicidade.  
  
-Olá, irmão! Vejo que nos encontramos novamente!  
  
O Kanenkai estava com o rosto enterrado nas cinzas do chão e com os cabelos sujos de preto.  
  
-Irmão, eu logo notei que você havia pegado a Master Sword novamente quando você parou de me visitar...  
  
Link quase caiu, mesmo que não tivesse usado a Master Sword, ele não teria vindo visitar o chefe dos gorons.  
  
-Ah, sim claro!  
  
-Muito obrigada, irmão Darunia. –Disse Zelda.  
  
-Não há problema, irmã! É meu dever proteger a princesa e a líder dos Sages!  
  
-Sinto me intrometer... –Disse Kanakoroneko, que já estava de pé novamente. –Mas eu ainda estou aqui.  
  
"Ele resistiu ao soco de Darunia!" Pensou Link abobado.  
  
-Não pode ser! –Exclamou Zelda.  
  
-Faz treze anos... –Disse Darunia. –Que alguém resistiu ao meu soco! Você me irritou! Link e Zelda, eu quero que vocês vão embora daqui! Eu mesmo quero matar esse sujeito!  
  
-Não pense que será fácil! –Disse o Kanenkai do Fogo.  
  
-Tome cuidado Darunia! –Disse Zelda.  
  
-Ela está certa, afinal ele resistiu ao seu soco, então não será fácil vencer um inimigo desses!  
  
-Não se preocupem, irmãos! Ele me insultou profundamente quando resistiu ao meu soco! Vou matá-lo nem que custe mais um soco!  
  
Eles foram embora de Kakariko Village quando o Kanenkai lançou uma rajada de fogo contra Darunia.  
  
-Vejo que você tem resistência ao fogo...  
  
-Você vai morrer!  
  
Kanakoroneko sorriu pelo canto da boca e lançou mais uma rajada de fogo enquanto Darunia pulava de cima da escada para atacá-lo com uma cotovelada.  
  
Eles chegaram em Hyrule Field, já era noite, o portão para o castelo continuava fechado e os monstros errantes ainda estavam por lá.  
  
-Quer apostar que no rio em vez de água vai ter sangue? –Disse Link.  
  
-É claro que vai! Este rio a nossa frente é de sangue e este rio é o mesmo de Zora's River.  
  
Eles atravessaram o rio na ponta dos pés. (Zelda se pendurou nas costas de Link.) E então ela inesperadamente falou:  
  
-Espere!  
  
-O que foi?  
  
-Se nós usarmos a inteligência, devemos ficar aqui mais um dia para nossos poderes se recuperarem...  
  
-De jeito nenhum! Eu quero continuar!  
  
-Mas Link, aposto que Navi diria para você fazer a mesma coisa...  
  
-A Princesa está certa, seu cabeça oca! –Disse uma outra voz do alto.  
  
Eles olharam para cima, um ponto luminoso com asas voava na direção de Link e então começou a investir contra ele:  
  
-Você... Não... Tem... Nem... Um... Pouco... De... Consideração... Com... A... Sua... Fada! –Disse ela pausadamente.  
  
-Fada Navi, o que você está fazendo aqui? –Perguntou Zelda.  
  
-Há sete anos atrás, eu decidi fazer uma visita a esta imitação de Kokiri! Quando cheguei em Kokiri Forest, me disseram que ele tinha ido para Lost Wood me procurar! Eu logo percebi que ele só queria se exibir, pois ele sabia que eu estava na Deku Tree...  
  
Zelda olhou para Link com um olhar de censura, mas ele fingiu não ver e continuou olhando para as cinzas do chão.  
  
-... Então eu fui procurar por ele e vi aquele raio azul, então percebi que ele havia evocado a Master Sword, eu fiquei sete longos e tediosos anos esperando o efeito da Master Sword passar, e então o que eu vejo? Você fazendo cena para a Princesa e a babá! Então eu decidi segui-lo para ver quando você ia se lembrar da pobre da sua fada e então você nunca lembra! A Princesa teve de falar em mim para você lembrar que eu existia e devia estar te seguindo de perto!  
  
Link tentou fazer uma cara de desentendido, que na verdade virou uma gargalhada muito alta.  
  
-Parabéns! –Exclamou Zelda. –Agora que nós não podemos mesmo ficar em Hyrule Field!  
  
-Você deve ter acordado todos os monstros de Hyrule Field! –Completou a fada investindo mais uma vez contra ele.  
  
-Está bem... Me desculpe...  
  
Mas nenhuma das duas queria ouvir ele tentar dizer um pedido de desculpas, as duas estavam sem nem um pingo de simpatia por ele. 


	12. A Forte Vígila Sob a Entrada de Zora's D...

-Por favor, eu era apenas uma criança...  
  
-Vamos para Zora's Domain antes que os monstros venham para cá. –Disse Zelda secamente.  
  
Eles continuaram o caminho à beira do rio de sangue, pulando e correndo, explodindo e cortando pela trilha em seu caminho.  
  
-Nenhum deles falou nada durante o caminho, com a exceção de Link, que às vezes balbuciava um pedido de desculpas.  
  
-Pelo que eu pude ver neste mundo –Disse Navi –, algum dos subordinados de Ganandorf está fazendo isso, ele é um sheikah, se chama Soroen.  
  
-Nisso a única novidade foi que ele é um dos servos de Ganandorf. –Comentou Link.  
  
Com o seu comentário ignorado, ele decidiu que era melhor ele não falar mais nada durante a viagem.  
  
Navi continuou contando o que sabia e então eles viraram a curva depois da ponte. O lugar estava infestado de Zoras negros com lanças nas mãos guardando a passagem para o seu domínio.  
  
Aproveitando a nova chance, Link decidiu que era hora de novamente fazer um de seus comentários:  
  
-Que bom! Pelo menos isso mostra que eles estão reforçando as defesas contra Soroen para que ele não possa dominar Zora's Domain!  
  
-Sua anta! –Respondeu Zelda. –Você já viu algum Zora dessa cor? Eles estão possuídos e o sheikah avisou-os de nossa chegada, fazendo-os guardar a entrada para que ninguém entre! Olhe, aquele com o manto azul escuro deve ser o segundo Kanenkai!  
  
Uma pessoa com um grande manto azul, pele branco, cabelos azuis claro longos e olhos azuis escuros sem brilho e impiedosos.  
  
-Eu sinto... –Disse ele. –Eu sinto vibrações no sangue... São dois... Uma garota e um garoto... Devem ser os tolos que Mestre Soroen avisou que viriam... Zoras, preparem-se para atacar, eles estão do outro lado da curva.  
  
-Nos descobriram! –Gritou Link.  
  
-Corra, não podemos enfrentar tantos deles sem os nossos poderes carregados! –Disse Zelda segurando o braço de Link.  
  
Eles começaram a correr, porém Zelda parou abruptamente:  
  
-Eu tenho algo que pode nos salvar, todos fiquem perto de mim! –Disse ela olhando os Zoras que passavam da curva e corriam em sua direção.  
  
Os dois obedeceram e então ela apertou uma coisa azul contra o chão, uma barreira azul se formou em volta deles.  
  
-O Nyru's Love! Bem pensado Zelda! –Exclamou Link.  
  
Os Zoras começaram a esmurrar a barreira e então Zelda falou para eles uma coisa indiscutivelmente verdadeira:  
  
-A barreira não poderá agüentar muito tempo! Precisamos sair daqui, mas seria arriscado! Um de nós pode sair da barreira, isso não seria bom!  
  
Então da curva veio o Kanenkai, que se apresentou:  
  
-Então vocês são os inúteis que estão causando problemas para o Mestre Soroen... Link e Zelda? Eu sou superior, sou o Kanenkai da Água, Kanakuruo.  
  
Da curva, saiu a Princesa Ruto, que emanava uma áurea azul e fez os Zoras voltarem à sua cor original conforme ela avançava.  
  
-Então você é Kanakuru, o Kanenkai que estava destruindo o meu povo já faz algum tempo.  
  
-E você... Deve ser Ruto, a Princesa dos Zoras...  
  
-Vejo que sabe quem sou. Então deve saber que não se deve mexer com o meu marido, Link.  
  
Zelda olhou para ele com um olhar cortante que o fez tremer.  
  
-Sim... Sei também que é a Sage da Água e que está desfazendo o feitiço que Mestre Soroen jogou nesses Zoras... Isso não se faz...  
  
-Se você sabe disso também deve saber que eu e meus Zoras iremos te atacar e recuperar a dignidade de Zoras Domain.  
  
Os Zoras cercaram Kanakuruo com as lanças em punho.  
  
-Link, Princesa. –Disse a Princesa dos Zoras. –Quero que saiam daqui. Vão para Gerudo's Valley, quero que encontrem Nabooru e então vão para o castelo. Se ele estiver fechado, me encontrem em Kakariko Village.  
  
Sem pestanejar, eles saíram e então o Kanenkai cercado sorriu pelo canto da boca:  
  
-Divertido... –Disse ele.  
  
-E será mais divertido ainda quando você estiver preso! Ataquem Zoras! Temos de matar este Kanenkai que fez vocês sofrerem!  
  
Os Zoras avançaram contra Kanakuruo que continuava sorrindo, enquanto isso Link e Zelda chegavam novamente na entrada de Zora's River:  
  
-Veja se não há nenhum monstro aí. –Disse Zelda para Link, secamente.  
  
Ele colocou a cabeça para fora de Zora's River, não havia sinal de monstro algum. 


	13. A última Resistência Contra o Reino de S...

Como não havia ninguém, eles saíram pela passagem e chegaram até a entrada de Kakariko Village, então, Zelda falou:  
  
-Não posso mais andar com alguém como você! Está na hora de eu voltar a ser Sheik! Cansei de ter de agüentar você paquerando toda a garota que encontramos no caminho! Estou farta! A partir de agora eu estou por minha própria conta e risco! –Ela ergueu a mão direita, no segundo seguinte ela estava com as antigas roupas que havia usado como disfarce para Ganondorf. –Eu irei até Soroen, fingirei ser alguém que quer se aliar a ele. Ele não irá me reconhecer, pois Ganandorf não teve tempo de contar a ninguém que eu na verdade sou a Princesa Zelda!.  
  
-O que? –Exclamou Link. –Você não pode ir embora! Seria difícil seguir a viagem apenas com Navi!  
  
-Se comigo é difícil –Interrompeu a fada. –, tenho certeza de que preferiria continuar a viagem sem mim não é, "Herói do Tempo?" –Perguntou ela voando para perto de Sheik e se afastando de Link.  
  
-Navi? –Exclamou ele. –Mas se você for como é que eu vou lutar contra os inimigos? Eu preciso de alguém inteligente para me dar conselhos e...  
  
-Duvido que você ao menos pedisse algum conselho para mim! –Exclamou Sheik. –Eu sei muito bem para que você quer alguma de nós por perto, para fazer as tarefas domésticas, não é? Trabalhar feito um escravo cozinhando, limpando, lavando, secando e ouvindo reclamações em quanto você está comendo um banquete preparado por nós!  
  
-Isso é mentira! Para começar a Navi nem consegue fazer qualquer uma dessas atividades...  
  
-Não minta mais do que já mentiu! –Trovejou a fada. –Eu sei que a Deku Tree te contou que as fadas podem fazer tudo isso com a magia que possuem! A propósito –Disse ela voltando-se para Sheik. –, eu também irei me disfarçar, afinal, eu posso assumir qualquer forma...  
  
Navi de repente começou a aumentar seu brilho, que se tornou verde. Quando o brilho parou de aumentar, no lugar da fada estava um homem de cabelos negros como os olhos, alto e magro:  
  
-A partir de agora, eu serei Kanakynen, um Kanenkai que quer se juntar ao Império de Sangue. –Disse ele com uma voz grave que ecoou pelo campo.  
  
-Vocês não podem ir embora!  
  
Mas antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, Sheik jogou uma Deku Nut no chão e os dois desapareceram, deixando Link boquiaberto parado em frente ao rio de sangue.  
  
Seguindo as recomendações da Princesa Ruto, ele tocou a Epona's Song e montado na égua atravessou o campo, até chegar em um lugar irregular de terra vermelha.  
  
-Cheguei –Disse ele. -, em Gerudo Valley.  
  
O lugar estava cercado por muitas guardas que agora olhavam para ele cochichando com as lanças apontadas.  
  
-Gerudos! –Gritou ele para todas as mulheres. –Eu também sou um de vocês, por isso, não precisam se alarmar. –Ele tirou do bolso um pedaço de folha rasgado que mostrava que era um dos Gerudos.  
  
Elas cochicharam mais, então uma das guardas deu um passo à frente e disse a ele com a mão estendida:  
  
-Deixe-me ver o papel.  
  
Link entregou-o na mão estendida da guarda, ela leu e releu. Por fim ela tocou fogo no papel e perguntou a ele:  
  
-Qual é o seu nome?  
  
-Meu nome é Link.  
  
-Você pode entrar, Link. Anotaremos seu nome na lista de autorização oficial que está com a soberana, não queremos que algum servo de Soroen pegue a sua autorização jogada por aí. –Ela apontou para a folha em chamas.  
  
Depois que ela terminou a frase ele levou um choque, os Gerudos estavam tentando impedir Soroen de entrar em suas terras? Soroen não era um servo de Ganondorf? Os Gerudos estavam lutando contra ele?  
  
Ainda confuso, ele atravessou o caminho e chegou na fortaleza, onde havia muito mais guardas do que na vez que ele invadira.  
  
Uma delas levou-o para dentro do forte e deixou-o na porta de um local que não existia anteriormente.  
  
-Aí dentro está nossa soberana, ela irá colocá-lo na autorização oficial e poderá responder a algumas perguntas.  
  
"Então Nabooru está no comando... Ela é uma Sage... É por isso que devem estar resistindo ao servo de Ganondorf...".  
  
Ele entrou, a sala era feita de pedra e era mal iluminada por buracos nas paredes e duas tochas apagadas, no centro havia um trono de ouro, onde estava sentada uma mulher, não era Nabooru nem ninguém que ele conhecesse, mas por educação ele ajoelhou-se:  
  
-Eu sou Link, sou um membro dos Gerudos.  
  
-Membro dos Gerudos? –Perguntou ela com uma voz infantil. –Então vou anotá- lo na autorização...  
  
Ela pegou uma pedra afiada e riscou o nome de Link na parede do forte, a lista dali era muito curta, seu nome era o quarto.  
  
-Se tiver alguma dúvida pode perguntar... –Disse ela com a voz infantil.  
  
-Sim eu tenho, alteza. –Disse ele levantando-se. –Quem é Soroen? Que diabos é isso de Reino de Sangue? Onde está Nabooru?  
  
-Uma pergunta de cada vez... Soroen é um sheikah. Ele era um servo de Ganondorf, trabalhávamos duramente para fazer ele voltar ao poder. Porém, um belo dia Soroen decidiu que estava cansado de ser um servo, se apoderou da Triforce do Poder, assassinou o Mestre Ganandorf e voltou para cá. Ele disse que Ganondorf havia enlouquecido e dado a Triforce para ele. Acusou a soberana Nabooru de tentar entrar na torre sem permissão do Mestre Ganondorf. Todos acreditamos na história dele, porém eu não acreditei. Eu entrei no Templo das Trevas sem permissão e ouvi a conversa deles. Consegui voltar os Gerudos contra aquele traidor. Tentamos encontrar a soberana Nabooru, mas ela estava trancada no Templo dos Espíritos e fortemente guardada por Kanakogrull, o Kanenkai da Terra. Eu assumi o poder e até então tenho defendido Gerudo's Valley de Soroen. O Reino de Sangue é o nome que ele mesmo deu a seu império doentio. Mas alguma pergunta, Link? –Perguntou ela com a voz infantil.  
  
-Não, muito obrigado...  
  
Ele saiu da sala e fez uma anotação mental sobre tudo que ela havia falado, havia um templo que ele não conhecia? Isso devia significar que também havia um Sage que ele desconhecia. 


	14. As Esferas de Sangue dos Kanenkais

Ele estava realmente muito surpreso que os Gerudos fossem o único povo de Hyrule que resistia a Soroen.  
  
"Mas era de se esperar, já que esse sheikah traiu Ganondorf..." Pensou ele ainda olhando para a porta.  
  
Ele foi para um nível superior da Fortaleza, um andar novo em que estavam os dormitórios, (antes eles eram separados da Fortaleza).  
  
Lá ele também encontrou um pouco de comida, na verdade não era muito apetitosa: Havia um animal estranho que lembrava um porco, com os olhos arrancados, frito e com a cabeça em um ângulo que sugeria que haviam retirado os ossos.  
  
Também havia uma jarra cheia de seiva de plantas comuns da região, porém a coisa que mais enojava era uma tigela de prata cheia de muitas tripas de boi assadas, com legumes com aparência hedionda, algumas minhocas fritas, ossos defumados com queijo mergulhados no sangue do animal que parecia um porco.  
  
Ele discretamente se afastou da mesa e foi para uma das camas, armação de madeira, uma lona envolvendo penas, o que deveria ser o colchão e o travesseiro. Também havia um pedaço de pano e um amontoado de peles de animais.  
  
Pela janela pequena ele podia ver que já havia anoitecido e que a lua cheia não tinha um rosto amedrontador como a lua de Termina, mas era prateada e emanava luz pela noite.  
  
Ele deitou-se na lona azul e então dormiu em menos de cinco minutos.  
  
Na manhã seguinte, acordou por causa de um raio solar que invadia o cômodo pela pequena janela.  
  
As outras camas estavam ocupadas pelas Gerudos que dormiam profundamente sem raios de sol no rosto.  
  
Ele levantou-se e foi para fora, quando passou pelo lado da porta do trono, ele ouviu vozes.  
  
Link encostou a orelha na porta para ouvir melhor, eram três pessoas, ao ouvir a voz de uma delas, Link reconheceu como a soberana:  
  
-Bem vindo de volta, Sheik. Não esperava vê-lo novamente após a queda de Ganondorf, todos pensavam que o Herói do Tempo o havia matado.  
  
-Quase me matou. –Respondeu a voz de Sheik. –Nós lutamos, eu fiquei desacordado quando ele me lançou uma flecha da luz.  
  
-Mas onde você esteve durante esses sete anos?  
  
-Os hyrulians me aprisionaram, porém, a pouco o traidor Soroen me encontrou no calabouço, ele esperava que eu me unisse a ele... Quando descobri a verdade vim diretamente para cá...  
  
-Entendo, Sheik. Mas estamos recentemente recuperando alguns Gerudos. Ontem mesmo um indivíduo chamado Link chegou aqui com autorização de Nabooru... Não tenho certeza de que ele é de confiança...  
  
-É claro que ele é de confiança, pois como eu foi nomeado um Gerudo por Nabooru, a antiga soberana.  
  
-Entendo. Então você está me pedindo permissão para recrutar um novo Gerudo não é mesmo? Seu nome é?  
  
-Ele é um Kanenkai que está contra Soroen, seu nome é Kanakynen.  
  
"É a Navi..." Pensou ele.  
  
-De qualquer maneira –Continuou Sheik. –, eu tenho de falar com um Gerudo e então iremos voltar para o Castelo. Obrigado, alteza.  
  
Ele ouviu som de passos e se afastou para a entrada dos dormitórios, recomeçou a andar pelo corredor e, quando Sheik abriu a porta ele deu a impressão de que acabara de sair do dormitório:  
  
-Link! –Exclamou ela. –Estava mesmo procurando por você.  
  
-Sheik! –Exclamou Link com uma voz que não convenceu as duas. –O que está fazendo por aqui?  
  
-Pelo que posso ver –Disse Kanakynen que saia da porta. –, você acabou de ouvir nossa conversa... Intrometido como sempre, não é, Link?  
  
-Dá um tempo, Kanartu... Alguma coisa!  
  
-Não temos tempo para brigas. –Disse Sheik calmamente. –Link, eu suponho que já saiba da história de Soroen e do porquê o portão de Hyrule Castle estar sempre fechado?  
  
-A de Sorsen eu conheço, mas a do Hyrule Castle...  
  
-Vejo que sou o único que sabe algo além de Soroen. Depois de comer alguma coisa, me encontre no centro de treinamento.  
  
Ela foi para a cozinha sem dizer mais nada, ele seguiu-a e encontrou muitas Gerudos segurando panelas sobre um buraco que estava cheio de fogo.  
  
-Senhoritas –Disse Sheik. –, nós somos de outras regiões de Hyrule e comemos algo como pães e sucos de frutas levem para o centro de treinamento.  
  
Link ficou espantado de que houvesse mais comida do que aquelas coisas que vira na mesa no dia anterior.  
  
-Mudei de idéia. –Disse para Link. –Eu explicarei primeiro e depois tomaremos o café da manhã.  
  
Ela levou-o para fora do forte e então eles entraram no centro de treinamento, Link não deixou de reparar que Sheik era respeitado o bastante para não precisar pagar a entrada.  
  
Quando estavam em um ponto distante da entrada, ela parou e olhou para Link, que quase tropeçou com a parada brusca.  
  
-Você se lembra dos Kanenkais? –Perguntou ela.  
  
-Sim. Todos aqueles Kana... Alguma coisa.  
  
-Estou certo de afirmar que cada Kanenkai tem um objeto, item, possessão ou o que você quiser.  
  
Ele apurou os ouvidos para ouvir melhor.  
  
-Na verdade –Continuou ela. –, não passam de esferas coloridas de vidro com o sangue dos Kanenkais em seu interior. Mas eu notei, que ao lado do portão do Hyrule Castle tem uma base com cinco buracos. –Ela fez uma pausa. –Isso significa que para entrarmos no castelo precisaremos dessas esferas que os Kanenkais protegem. 


	15. Atravessando o Deserto

Eles ficaram calados por um instante, olhando para o nada pensando, até que Sheik retomou a palavra:  
  
-Eu pensei, que como precisamos ver os Kanenkais, poderíamos começar com o que está no Spirit Temple, Kanakogrull.  
  
-Talvez, Sheik. Mas devemos levar em consideração que o Spirit Temple está do outro lado do deserto.  
  
-Não fale do que não entende, Link. Afinal, eu carrego a Triforce da Sabedoria. –Ela deu um sorriso no canto da boca.  
  
-O que? –Exclamou a Gerudo. –Vocês querem entrar no deserto?  
  
-Isso mesmo. –Confirmou Sheik. –E como ex-braço direito do Mestre Ganondorf, eu tenho mais autoridade do que você.  
  
-Está bem, Sheik. Mas não diga que não avisei! Esse deserto é perigoso, há rumores de um fantasma que guia os viajantes para o Spirit Temple, de lá, não há maneiras de volta! Eu insisto que fique aqui!  
  
-Não, eu vou. Abra o portão agora.  
  
-Sheik... –Disse Link em voz baixa. –Ela está certa. Como é que vamos voltar?  
  
-Não seja tolo, Link. –Disse ela com uma voz mais baixa ainda. –Você tem a Ocarina do Tempo, não sei quanto a você, mas eu me lembro das músicas de transporte que lhe ensinei...  
  
-Ainda bem que você tem memória boa...  
  
A Gerudo abriu o portão a contragosto, em seguida Link e Sheik entraram no deserto, logo em seguida ele ergueu o punho direito e uma linha dourada se formou atravessando a tempestade de areia.  
  
-Só uma pergunta. –Disse Link sem se importar com o tom de voz. –Por que é que não usamos a Ocarina do Tempo para chegar até o Spirit Temple?  
  
-Você não consegue raciocinar? Estávamos na terra dos Gerudos, o povo que servia a Ganandorf, se eles verem a Ocarina do Tempo, motivo da queda de seu mestre, eles não vão ficar muito felizes conosco.  
  
-Você está certa como sempre. Mas por que não saímos dessas terras desérticas dos Gerudos e usamos a Ocarina do Tempo para ir para o Temple of Time?  
  
-Você pode fazer isso se quiser, mas o Temple of Time foi destruído, se tentar chegar a ele assim é possível que você fique com uma célula em cada pedaço fragmentado do templo.  
  
-Estou quase desistindo. Mas por que agora não tocamos a Requiem of Spirits e chegamos ao templo?  
  
-Não queremos alertar o Kanenkai da nossa chegada, ele jamais esperaria que alguém conseguisse atravessar o deserto. E também é possível que tenham destruído a plataforma de transporte em que deveríamos chegar, fazendo você se despedaçar assim que tocar a música.  
  
-Então como você espera voltar para cá se todas as plataformas de transporte estão em pedaços?  
  
-Eu jamais disse que todas estavam em pedaços. Eu mesma me certifiquei de que uma continuasse inteira.  
  
-Me convenceu, vou parar de perguntar.  
  
Eles continuaram segundo o caminho traçado pela linha dourada até que eles avistaram duas bandeiras vermelhas ao longe.  
  
-Parece que chegamos. –Disse Sheik.  
  
-Espere aí, mais uma pergunta surgiu em minha mente.  
  
-Pode perguntar.  
  
-Onde está a Navi?  
  
-Enquanto nós enfrentamos Kanakogrull, ela foi para Kakariko Village enfrentar Kanakoryu, o Kanenkai das Sombras.  
  
-Está certo. –Disse ele enquanto atravessavam as bandeiras vermelhas.  
  
No meio da tempestade de areia, eles avistaram uma grande construção de pedra, o Spirit Temple.  
  
-Finalmente chegamos, Nabooru deve estar no centro, no lugar em que você enfrentou as bruxas gêmeas, esqueci o nome delas.  
  
-Era algo como Twin Roufa... –Disse ele pensativo.  
  
Uma coisa fez um corte em sua perna, monstros verdes que pareciam balões com lâminas no topo saiam de todas as partes da areia e giravam em sua direção.  
  
-Corra, Link. Eles me respeitam porque têm respeito a Ganandorf, mas eles não sabem quem é você.  
  
Sheik continuou andando calmamente, já Link, corria o mais rápido que suas pernas podiam agüentar em direção à porta do templo.  
  
Ofegando, ele parou na plataforma de pedra em que os monstros não podiam subir, Sheik estava parado sobre um monstro que o carregava até a plataforma.  
  
-Por que você não disse a eles que eu também era servo de Ganondorf? –Disse ele ofegante.  
  
-Eu não sei falar a língua deles. –Disse ela simplesmente. –Mas é claro que se eu realmente quisesse falar com eles, eu teria usado o poder da Triforce da Sabedoria, mas eu achei desnecessário.  
  
-Desnecessário? –Exclamou ele. –Eu quase fui morto!  
  
-Pare de resmungar! Agora precisamos entrar no templo, creio que não será difícil encontrar o Kanenkai. 


	16. O Spirit Temple

Link e Sheik passaram com cautela sob a enorme porta do Spirit Temple, não havia nenhum som dentro dele, apenas sussurros vindos do vento.  
  
Nesse cômodo de pedra havia duas grandes esculturas de serpentes com inscrições esculpidas no abdômen perto da parede, ao lado de vasos de cerâmica.  
  
As paredes subiam até o teto empoeirado e alto, a frente havia uma escada que levava até um plano com um tapete vermelho e duas passagens, uma da direita e outra da esquerda.  
  
-O que são esses sussurros? –Perguntou Link.  
  
-São os sussurros dos espíritos.  
  
Ele subiu a escadaria e então se virou para olhar Sheik, que estava observando as escrituras nas serpentes.  
  
Os quatro vasos começaram a girar e se erguer no ar, então Link desembainhou a Master Sword e golpeou os dois vasos que vinham em sua direção.  
  
Sheik simplesmente se desviou, fazendo-os estraçalhar-se na parede que estava atrás dela.  
  
-Temos de ter cuidado. –Disse ela. –Alguém irritou os espíritos do templo, eles estão muito violentos.  
  
Sheik saltou a escadaria e tomou o caminho da esquerda, já que o da direita era um mísero buraco em que ela não cabia.  
  
Eles continuaram andando pelos corredores e salas do templo, até que chegaram a um grande salão de pedra, com uma enorme escultura de uma mulher com a cabeça sendo abocanhada por uma cobra, com os braços estendidos para frente.  
  
Do outro lado da sala, duas escadarias que levavam a duas portas diferentes do templo, tochas espalhadas para iluminar e, pendurada no teto, uma plataforma em que a luz solar infiltrava-se.  
  
-De acordo com o que você me disse, Nabooru está na sala em que enfrentei a Twin Roufa?  
  
-Prefiro que você diga as gêmeas feiticeiras em vez de inventar um nome... Quanto a sua pergunta: Sim, ela está lá.  
  
-Segure-se em mim.  
  
Ele pegou o Longshot e atirou em uma das correntes que seguravam a plataforma, ele foi automaticamente puxado para cima, mas Sheik não estava se segurando nele.  
  
Ela estava subindo aos saltos a escadaria e então com um salto extremamente exagerado chegou na plataforma.  
  
Link mirou o Longshot e então o gancho se prendeu nas grades de dentro do rosto rachado da mulher.  
  
Com mais um salto exagerado, Sheik também chegou na cratera do rosto da escultura da mulher.  
  
Link empurrou as grades e elas caíram no chão, eles passaram sobre elas e abriram a próxima porta.  
  
Estavam em uma sala com muitos pilares e um tapete vermelho que levava a uma porta, que eles não demoraram a atravessar.  
  
Sheik pôs a mão na maçaneta, mas subitamente parou e dirigiu-se para Link:  
  
-Aja com muita cautela. As Gerudos disseram que o templo está sendo guardado pelo Kanenkai Kanakogrull. É provável que ele esteja atrás dessa porta.  
  
Dizendo isso ela girou a maçaneta e eles entraram, era uma câmera tão grande quanto à da escultura, haviam quatro pilares quadrados pela sala e no centro uma plataforma no alto, que só era acessível por causa de alguns tijolos que a formavam, tornando assim fácil de escalar.  
  
Sheik saltou, enquanto Link começou a escalar vagarosamente os tijolos, na metade do caminho, ele ouviu Sheik conversando com alguém.  
  
-Eu finjo ser leal a Soroen, mas na verdade não sou leal a ele, muito menos a Ganandorf. –Ele ouviu o barulho de quando o poder da Triforce é ativado. –Eu sou Zelda, a princesa de Hyrule!  
  
Como resposta, veio uma voz grossa e desengonçada:  
  
-Eu sempre disse ao Mestre Soroen que você não era de confiança! Mas isso é bom... Pois eu poderei matá-la!  
  
Link ouviu barulho de pessoas correndo, então chegou finalmente ao último degrau e espiou por cima.  
  
Ali, Zelda estava desviando de investidas ferozes de uma "pessoa" com um manto bege e para fora dele, uma cabeça desproporcional, muito pequena, mas gorda, com dentes que lembravam lápides, olhos esbugalhados, uma pele grossa cheia de feridas e manchas e também uma cabeça careca com apenas cinco ou seis fios brancos de cabelo.  
  
Ele se pendurou na borda da plataforma e fez força para subir, ao levantar- se, viu que Kanakogrull estava parado olhando para ele, obviamente o Kanenkai era burro demais para conseguir assimilar que poderia haver duas pessoas desafiando-o.  
  
Então ele fez cara de quem estava tentando lembrar de alguma coisa, por fim, com uma exclamação ele disse:  
  
-Ah ta! Mestre Soroen disse que isso poderia acontecer, ele disse que o "Hernói du Dembu" poderia tentar ajudar a "Frinfresa Zelba"! Tudo bem! Eu posso lutar com os dois! Aposto que não conhecem a força do Kanenkai, Kanakogrull da Terra!  
  
Ele andou dois passos para trás e investiu contra Link, que facilmente desviou e o fez cair da plataforma. 


	17. O Portal Para a Sacred Realm

Zelda se aproximou da borda para ver Kanakogrull, que agora se levantava do chão e corria até os tijolos para subir até a plataforma.  
  
Ele tentou muitas vezes, mas não conseguia subir mais do que o segundo tijolo e então cair novamente:  
  
-Com licença. –Disse Zelda. –Por que você não desiste da batalha e nos entrega a sua Ampulheta de Sangue?  
  
-Ampulheta de Sangue? –Perguntou Link.  
  
-É o objeto que ele carrega...  
  
-Não! –Gritou o Kanenkai relutante. –Já ti "dissi" que só te entrego o "obujeto" se me derrotar.  
  
Ele tentou novamente subir os tijolos, dessa vez tropeçando no manto e caindo com o rosto no chão.  
  
Kanakogrull começou a reclamar que era culpa do manto, por fim ele o arrancou e jogou-o no chão.  
  
O Kanenkai estava usando uma armadura cor-de-terra muito grande para caber em seu corpo gordo, tinha uma bola com espinhos enrolada em correntes que estavam presas em um cinto amarelo.  
  
Ele novamente fez uma tentativa frustrada de escalar a parede de tijolos e então caiu novamente, fazendo as correntes se soltarem do cinto e deixarem a bola com espinhos rolar pelo chão:  
  
-Eu já me declaro vencedor! –Disse Link sorrindo.  
  
-Não seja tão ingênuo. –Disse Zelda. –Para vencermos precisaremos mais do que a burrice de um Kanenkai!  
  
-Ela está "ceurta". –Disse ele. –Posso fazer muito mais do que "izo"!  
  
Uma montanha de areia formou-se à seus pés e ele chegou até a plataforma. Kanakogrull sorriu e estralou o dedo.  
  
Automaticamente a plataforma tremeu e abriram-se muitos buracos nas paredes que soltavam areia no chão do desnível.  
  
Eles esperavam que em poucos segundos a areia alcançasse o nível da plataforma, mas não alcançou.  
  
Zelda espiou pela borda e soltou uma exclamação. Link também aproximou-se para olhar e então olhou para o Kanenkai sorridente.  
  
Não havia mais chão sob a plataforma, a areia estava caindo cada vez mais para baixo em um buraco sem fim, tornando perigosa a possibilidade de cair da plataforma:  
  
-Sabe para "uonde" esse buraco leva? –Perguntou ele. –Ele leva para a "Sagred" "Realmi"! O Mestre Soroen ordenou para nós, os Kanenkais que ele queria o "Hernói du Dembu" e a "Frinfresa Zelba" presos na "Sagred Realmi"!  
  
Link olhou para Zelda que não estava mais ali, então olhou para o Kanenkai e percebeu que ela esgueirava-se atrás dele, empunhando o Megaton Hammer.  
  
-Por que está me olhando assim, "Hernói du Dembu"? Será que está com medo? –Perguntou Kanakogrull sorridente, certo de que havia feito Link ficar amedrontado.  
  
O Kanenkai ampliou seu sorriso quando Zelda desferiu-lhe um golpe com o martelo, ele caiu duro com a boca no chão.  
  
Link aproximou-se e virou-o para cima, ainda mantinha o sorriso bobo no rosto e o olhar vidrado.  
  
-Ele desmaiou. –Disse Zelda.  
  
Eles empurraram Kanakogrull para fora da plataforma e assistiram a ele cair pela Sacred Realm, então Zelda soltou uma exclamação:  
  
-Oh não! A Ampulheta de Sangue! Devia estar com ele!  
  
-A ampulheta não está com ele. –Disse uma voz vinda do teto. –Caso não tenham percebido, eu e a Ampulheta estamos aqui dês que vocês chegaram!  
  
Eles olharam para cima, Nabooru estava pendurado pelos braços e pernas amarrados em argolas de ferro e na frente do tronco, flutuando estava uma pequena ampulheta vermelha envolta por uma esfera de vidro amarelada com o símbolo do Reino de Sangue.  
  
-Nabooru!  
  
-Eu mesma! –As argolas de ferro sumiram e ela agarrou o objeto enquanto caia graciosamente na plataforma.  
  
-Está bem! –Gritou Zelda. –Vamos todos sair daqui! Link eu vou te ensinar uma música, preste bem atenção na Ópera da Paz.  
  
Ela pegou uma harpa e tocou uma melodia de notas agudas, Link copiou-a com a Ocarina, mas nada aconteceu.  
  
-As músicas de transporte não funcionam dentro de templos! –Exclamou Zelda. –Como é que vamos sair daqui?  
  
-Fácil! –Disse Nabooru. –Basta pularmos, nós nos agarraremos na maçaneta da porta, entramos e pronto!  
  
-Não seja tão estúpida!  
  
-Se você achar outra maneira estou encantada em ouvir.  
  
Todos permaneceram em silêncio, o que significava que não conseguiram pensar em outra saída.  
  
-Eu vou primeiro. –Disse Link finalmente.  
  
-Eu vou junto! –Disse Zelda decidida.  
  
-Se funcionar com vocês eu vou logo depois. –Terminou Nabooru.  
  
Link posicionou-se na frente da porta, Zelda agarrou-se ao seu braço direito e também se preparou para pular.  
  
-Você vai assim?  
  
-Eu tenho medo de pular...  
  
Sem falar mais nada ele pulou e conseguiu agarrar-se na maçaneta da porta. 


	18. O Templo da Coragem

-Ufa! –Exclamou Nabooru em alívio.  
  
Mas era cedo demais para Nabooru comemorar, Link estava preso com a ponta dos dedos na maçaneta da porta que abria e fechava frouxamente.  
  
-Vamos cair! –Disse Link com dificuldade.  
  
A mão escorregou mais dois centímetros, não conseguindo agüentar o peso sob seus dedos da mão direita, Link soltou e eles começaram a cair.  
  
Ele caiu com a cabeça em um dos esguichos de areia, porém com um tranco ele parou de cair.  
  
Tirou a cabeça de baixo da areia e olhou que Zelda estava pendurada com um dos braços prendido na parede da sala ao lado e o outro segurando Link pelo braço.  
  
Nabooru parecia preste a explodir de felicidade, entusiasmada pela idéia, ela também pulou e se agarrou no outro braço de Link:  
  
-Vamos Zelda, puxe! –Gritou ela com um sorriso enorme nos lábios e balançando com a felicidade.  
  
Mas em vez de subir, houve mais um tranco e eles desceram mais, Zelda não conseguiria agüentar segurar duas pessoas apenas com um braço.  
  
Link percebeu isso, mas Nabooru continuava balançando de felicidade, sem idéia de que poderia cair na Sacred Realm a qualquer instante.  
  
"Vou me soltar!" Pensou Link.  
  
Mas sua idéia foi descartada quando mais um tranco o fez lembrar que se soltasse Nabooru iria junto com ele.  
  
Esse tranco pareceu abrir a felicidade de Nabooru, que percebeu a gravidade da situação que causara.  
  
Ela se balançou mais uma vez e então deu um chute no braço em que Link a segurava, jogou a Ampulheta para cima, caindo para a escuridão da Sacred Realm.  
  
A esfera com a Ampulheta caiu para dentro da sala ao lado, onde caiu com um baque surdo.  
  
Os lábios de Zelda estavam tremendo, por um tempo Link ficou cego de dor por causa do chute que Nabooru lhe dera.  
  
Segundos depois ele percebeu que Nabooru havia caído, havia chutado seu braço para Link não tentar segurá-la enquanto caia.  
  
Com a mão livre ele desembainhou a Master Sword e fincou-a na parede do templo, ele virou a cabeça para Zelda e com uma voz fraca e falha disse:  
  
-Pode me soltar... Estou apoiado na Master Sword.  
  
Com a mão trêmula, Zelda soltou-o e puxou o próprio corpo para a outra sala enquanto Link, apoiado na Master Sword, colocou os braços na parede da outra sala.  
  
Ele ouviu um barulho e ao olhar por cima da soleira da porta viu Sheik encostado na parede olhando para o vazio.  
  
Link puxou-se para cima e, após recolher a Ampulheta, convenceu Sheik a atravessar o Templo junto com ele, passaram pelas grades caídas no chão.  
  
Ele usou o Longshot para levar os dois para a plataforma, já que ela parecia incapaz de pular por si mesma.  
  
Sala a sala, ele conduziu Sheik, até que saíram do templo e ele viu o imenso deserto que levava até Gerudo Valley.  
  
Ele pôs a ocarina nos lábios e tocou a música que Zelda ensinara anteriormente, Sheik segurou-se nele, fazendo os dois serem levados pela música.  
  
Era uma sensação estranha, ele sentia-se com uma irritação no joelho e então começava a diminuir até só sobrar uma luz de cor branca.  
  
Em poucos segundos eles haviam atravessado Hyrule, Link sentiu seu pescoço deslocado, então da luz eles voltaram a ser pessoas.  
  
Eles estavam num cômodo pequeno e mal iluminado, com paredes baixas e grossas, o teto cheio de rachaduras dava a impressão de estar preste a desmoronar.  
  
Havia duas portas, uma em cada extremidade, uma pequena que combinava com o templo e outra totalmente desproporcional que ia até o teto, era ampla e dourada enfeitada com inúmeras pedras preciosas.  
  
Um pouco da palidez e desânimo de Sheik pareceu desaparecer, ela aproximou- se da porta dourada e virando a cabeça para Link, disse:  
  
-Bem vindo Link, ao Templo da Coragem!  
  
-Templo da Coragem? –Perguntou ele sem entender.  
  
-Exatamente!  
  
-Dizia à lenda que há oito anos atrás os hyruleans iriam começar a construir templos para homenagear Farore, deusa da Coragem; Din, deusa do Poder e Nayru, deusa da Sabedoria. À lenda se cumpriu, embora os templos só ficaram prontos enquanto estávamos fora, há cinco anos.  
  
-Como você sabe de tudo isso?  
  
-Soroen me contou, mas ele me contou também que nesses templos só entram os Sages a eles representados ou os que tem sua permissão.  
  
-Então quer dizer que...  
  
-Link, você é um Sage! O Sage da Coragem!  
  
Ele ficou olhando para Sheik, estava surpreso demais para dizer alguma coisa, então começou a olhar em volta do templo.  
  
-O Templo é pequeno comparado aos outros, não é mesmo?  
  
-Não seja tão obtuso! O verdadeiro Templo da Coragem está por trás das portas douradas, a outra porta leva para Lost Woods!  
  
-Isso significa que teremos de atravessar esse templo?  
  
-É claro que não! Temos de voltar para Kokiri Forest e quebrar o feitiço sheikah de Soroen!  
  
Link amarrou a cara imediatamente, não queria voltar a se encontrar com os Kokiris ou com Dark Forest.  
  
-A propósito, para ganhar tempo e para o meu bem-estar, eu vou me adiantando para Kakariko Village, acredito que posso derrotar Kanakoroneko, o Kanenkai do Fogo e encontrar Navi.  
  
-Você vai embora? –Exclamou ele.  
  
-Precisamente.  
  
Ela se esgueirou pela porta que mais parecia uma fenda e então sumiu por ela e Link ficou parado de boca aberta estupefato.  
  
Minutos depois ele também atravessou a fenda, pensando em alcançar Zelda e por isso correu pelo tronco da direita.  
  
"Ela não deve ter ido longe". Pensou ele, (Link não tem idéia do caminho).  
  
Ele continuou correndo, sempre pelo tronco da direita, até que percebeu que era a sexta vez que ele atravessava a entrada do Templo da Coragem. 


	19. O Feitiço Sheikah

Link tentou manter a calma, coisa difícil quando você tem uma perfeita noção de que está no caminho errado e não tem idéia de qual é o caminho certo.  
  
Ele tentou alternar os caminhos, fazendo o desenho de um grande "X" Com a Master Sword na grama do chão dos lugares por onde ele havia passado.  
  
Depois de algumas horas, ele notou que o lugar onde estava já tinha um traço na grama do chão.  
  
Ele virou-se para sair quando olhou direito e viu que o traço emitia uma luz dourada e na verdade era uma seta apontando um dos caminhos.  
  
Link teve certeza de que aquilo tinha sido feito por Zelda dês de a saída do Templo da Coragem, mas ele não havia percebido.  
  
Seguindo as setas ele passou pela entrada de Termina, pela passagem para a Goron's City e as árvores iam sumindo e a grama sendo trocada por cinzas.  
  
Finalmente a seta dourada apontava para um tronco queimado, que sobre ele estava desenhado o símbolo do Reino de Sangue.  
  
Ele suspirou, sabia o que se encontrava do outro lado do tronco, os Kokiris haviam destruído a própria aldeia sob o feitiço sheikah de Soroen.  
  
Link esgueirou-se pelo tronco queimado e encontrou uma situação pior do que a anterior, agora haviam sido construídas mais casas feias e com símbolos de sangue, entre elas uma cabana maior no lugar onde costumava ficar a Deku Tree, Kokiris enfeitiçados andavam livremente pela aldeia, ocasionalmente atacando uns aos outros ou tentando deixar o solo pior do que já estava.  
  
Nenhum deles pareceu notar o homem vestido de vermelho, (a Goron's Tunic), que acabara de sair de Lost Woods e descia o morro de cinzas em direção a cabana maior que estava no centro.  
  
Quando se aproximou os Kokiris começaram a perceber sua presença, alguns riam apontando para ele, outros puxavam facas e esperavam ou avançavam.  
  
No meio de todas as ameaças, ele notou que eles queriam deixá-lo entrar na cabana, pois abriam caminho para ela e o cercavam para que ele não pudesse ir para outra direção se não a cabana.  
  
Ele entrou, ela estava completamente vazia anão ser pelo fundo, onde vários Kokiris tentavam jogar um outro dentro de um poço.  
  
-Está na hora, Mido! Saria te libertou do feitiço, mas agora que ela está presa você tem que voltar a ser Dark Forest para protegê-la do Herói do Tempo!  
  
-O Herói do Tempo não faria mal a Saria! –Retrucou o outro, (lembre-se de que no Mangá de Ocarina of Time Mido não sabe que Link cresceu e virou o Herói do Tempo, pensa que ele ficou vagando pelo mundo.).  
  
Os Kokiris agarraram o outro pelo pescoço e lançaram-no para dentro do poço, enquanto Link nocauteava outros pelas costas.  
  
Logo, todos os Kokiris da cabana estavam no chão e Link olhou pelo poço, percebendo então que aquele era o buraco da Deku Tree onde havia a água enfeitiçada, na qual foi criado Dark Forest.  
  
O mesmo saia da água e começava a escalar a parede de terra ao mesmo tempo em que Kokiris entravam na cabana e seguravam Link pelas costas.  
  
Dark Forest finalmente terminou de escalar e ergueu-se, voltando-se para Link que estava completamente imobilizado por causa dos Kokiris.  
  
-Link, o Herói do Tempo... Suponho que você veio aqui para libertar Saria e os Kokiris, não é?  
  
Ele não respondeu, simplesmente encarou Dark Forest com o olhar mais odioso que conseguiu encontrar.  
  
-Já que você quer isso tanto, eu vou lhe dar uma chance, venha até o Forest Temple e me encontre lá. Se conseguir me vencer em uma batalha eu lhe direi como o feitiço de Mestre Soroen pode ser quebrado.  
  
Ele saiu da cabana e Link o ouviu montando em Cavalinho e afastando-se, menos de um minuto depois, os Kokiris o soltaram, rindo e abriram caminho para Lost Woods, através da colina.  
  
Ele não perdeu tempo andando, correu o máximo que pôde para Lost Woods e atravessou o tronco queimado, conhecia o caminho.  
  
Ele correu pelos troncos, talvez tivesse tempo de encontrar Dark Forest no caminho se fosse rápido.  
  
Ele chegou na Clareira Sagrada e atravessou correndo, cortando os gigantes e Dekus que encontrava no caminho.  
  
Ao chegar, usou o Longshot no tronco e entrou no templo. Nada falava, nada se movia, não havia nenhum barulho que conseguisse escutar.  
  
Ele encontrou a sala principal do Templo da Floresta com as tochas acesas e o elevador levantado, ele desceu e viu que a passagem para a sala do chefe estava aberta.  
  
Ele atravessou com cautela, esperando que Dark Forest pulasse das paredes para um ataque.  
  
Ele subiu as escadas e chegou na plataforma rodeada de grades, onde haviam vários quadros pendurados na parede.  
  
Todos eles retratavam Saria presa pelos pulsos em algemas na parede de algum calabouço.  
  
-Saria! –Exclamou ele correndo para a grade mais próxima.  
  
-Não adianta gritar. –Disse uma voz atrás dele.  
  
Link virou-se, era Dark Forest, que estava sobre Cavalinho, rindo com a espada empunhada.  
  
-Solte-a agora!  
  
-Você não acha realmente que eu irei obedecer a sua ordem, não é?  
  
Link fechou os punhos, a raiva fluía livremente em seu corpo, o sheikah Soroen havia controlado Mido e ainda por cima estava fazendo aquilo com Saria.  
  
O cavalo disparou em sua direção, Dark Forest ergueu a espada, mas Link defendeu-se com a Máster Sword.  
  
A força de Cavalinho o fez voar longe, mas ele rapidamente se levantou e preparou-se para defender mais um ataque.  
  
Quando o ataque aconteceu, ele não pôde se defender como pretendia, voou mais longe ainda, agora com um corte em seu rosto.  
  
O ferimento entre seus olhos era raso, mas isso não impediu um filete de sangue de correr pela sua face.  
  
-Me desculpe. –Debochou o outro. –Não sabia que você tinha uma pele tão sensível.  
  
Ele levantou-se rapidamente do chão, ao mesmo tempo em que a Ampulheta caia de suas vestes.  
  
-Oh! –Exclamou Dark Forest. –Vejo que você já derrotou Kanakogrull... Antes de ficar orgulhoso, devo lhe dizer que ele era o mais fraco e burro dos Kanenkais...  
  
Link não se importou, por alguma razão encheu-se de coragem e avançou contra ele mesmo sabendo que estava preste a voar para o chão.  
  
-Oh! Que coragem! –Exclamou ele sorridente, mas conforme Link se aproximava, o sorriso dele foi se modificando para uma careta.  
  
Uma áurea dourada envolvia Link, o símbolo da Triforce da Coragem exaltava- se sobre a pele de seu punho direito.  
  
-O poder de um Sage pode destruir o feitiço de um sheikah! –Exclamou Dark Forest rapidamente.  
  
Em seguida, Dark Forest foi dividido em dois, um era Mido, que caiu no chão inerte, o outro ficou completamente negro e desatou a gritar.  
  
Ele estava parecido com uma sombra, e então começou a correr pelas paredes e o chão da sala, até que desapareceu completamente.  
  
O mesmo aconteceu com Cavalinho e então na sala só sobraram Link, que estava de joelhos no chão olhando para o nada, Mido, que continuava inerte no chão e Cavalinho que pateava alegremente.  
  
Ele recolheu a ampulheta e então foi até Mido, ele virou-o para cima, parecia bem, contudo estava desmaiado.  
  
Ele encaixou Mido em Cavalinho, montou e desceu as escadas, com o pressentimento de que estava esquecendo alguma coisa.  
  
Já no elevador ele voltou para a sala anterior e viu os retratos de Saria, tinha que tirá-la dali, mas como?  
  
Ele teve certeza de que tinha de atirar uma flecha.  
  
Link mirou o Arco das Fadas e escolheu um dos retratos, acertando a algema que a prendia, automaticamente um filete de sangue foi acrescentado à mão de Saria, em todos os quadros.  
  
"Entendi!" Pensou ele. "A verdadeira Saria está apenas em um dos quadros se eu acertar o quadro errado ele iria apenas ferir a verdadeira Saria".  
  
Zelda seria útil em uma hora como essa, tinha certeza de que a princesa poderia identificar o quadro correto em um instante.  
  
Ele mirou mais uma algema em outro quadro e fez um ferimento no outro pulso.  
  
Terceiro quadro, um ferimento novo no pulso direito e ela adquiriu uma aparência pálida em todos os quadros. 


	20. Uma Nova Kokiri Forest

Ele mirou em mais um quadro, a algema direita se escancarou e não havia nenhum novo ferimento na mão de Saria, ele havia acertado, aquele era o quadro.  
  
A Sage da Floresta balançou molemente sob seu braço esquerdo e então Link atirou na outra algema, que também se soltou fazendo Saria sumir de todos os quadros e reaparecer no centro da sala, onde estava o símbolo da Triforce.  
  
Ele pegou-a e desceu as escadas, colocando-a em Cavalinho junto com Mido, que continuava inerte.  
  
Link subiu para o outro andar e então fez com que Cavalinho saísse do templo, ao fazer isso, Mido repentinamente abriu os olhos.  
  
-Então você acordou Mido?  
  
-Aniki!  
  
-Eu mesmo.  
  
-Temos que ir para o Templo da Floresta! Saria está presa lá e...  
  
-Está tudo bem. Saria está aqui também, apesar de eu concordar que seria melhor que eu a deixasse escondida em algum lugar...  
  
-Não tem problema, Aniki! Eu conheço a floresta tão bem quanto Saria! Posso escondê-la aqui! Mas eu acho que seja melhor que nós passarmos uma noite aqui! Se ela acordar será melhor!  
  
Link estava surpreso que logo quando acordou Mido estivesse tão disposto, eles passaram a noite na Fonte das Fadas e, pela manhã, ele saiu do buraco para olhar o ambiente.  
  
O céu ainda estava um pouco escuro, cavalinho estava deitado na grama do labirinto, haviam gigantes espalhados pelo chão e tudo ainda continuava um pouco molhado por causa do orvalho.  
  
Um vento frio fez com que ele voltasse para dentro, Mido dormia rodeado por fadas cor-de-rosa que voavam sem cessar.  
  
Saria estava encostada em uma parede, às fadas cor-de-rosa já haviam lhe dado energia, mas ele continuava pálida como antes.  
  
Algumas horas se passaram e então Link, ainda na escada, ouviu um ressonante bocejo, que o fez olhar para o lado.  
  
Mido espreguiçou-se preguiçosamente enquanto esfregava os olhos com a mão direita e afastava uma fada cor-de-rosa de perto.  
  
-Bom dia, Mido!  
  
-Bom dia Aniki... Saria já acordou?  
  
-Ainda não, mas acho que vou acordá-la.  
  
Link pulou da escada e foi até o canto em que Saria estava apoiada, ele tentou acordá-la, mas não conseguiu, uma fada cor-de-rosa tentou corajosamente reanimá-la, mas não conseguiu.  
  
-Acho que vamos ter de levá-la desse jeito. –Disse Link.  
  
Ele já estava começando a se preocupar com ela, mas não queria pensar nisso, pois sempre que fazia isso uma possibilidade inaceitável aparecia em sua cabeça.  
  
Cavalinho também já havia acordado, eles continuaram pelo Lost Woods, onde Mido foi com Saria e Cavalinho para outra direção enquanto Link foi para a Kokiri Forest.  
  
Tudo continuava como antes, os vários Kokiris, (Link não tinha idéia de onde surgiram tantos), andavam pelas ruas brigando entre si e então um deles percebeu Link.  
  
-É o Herói do Tempo!  
  
-Ele conseguiu sobreviver a Dark Forest! –Gritou outro.  
  
-Vamos matá-lo! –Decidiu um outro.  
  
Os vários Kokiris pegaram suas facas e começaram a avançar em passos pequenos para Link que continuava completamente parado no topo do monte.  
  
Novamente a Triforce da Coragem se destacou em seu punho direito:  
  
-Isso é por Saria.  
  
Ele ergueu as mãos e em seguida tocou a esquerda na direita fazendo as duas adquirirem uma áurea dourada.  
  
Ele ergueu os dois braços, fazendo todo o lugar adquirir a cor dourada os Kokiris começaram a cair de joelhos com as mãos na cabeça como se estivessem sofrendo, então alguns instantes depois eles pararam.  
  
Os rostos inocentes viravam para olhar as facas que seguravam, alguns soltaram outros não, outros Kokiris se transformaram em insetos.  
  
Fazendo o número dos Kokiris diminuir consideravelmente, deixando apenas os verdadeiros.  
  
-Herói do Tempo? –Começaram a sussurrar alguns se levantando.  
  
Aos poucos Link estava novamente cercado por Kokiris que o atacavam com todo o tipo de perguntas.  
  
Ele conseguiu explicar tudo aos poucos, todos ficaram olhando abismados para ele por um momento então todos se contentaram de um jeito.  
  
Uns corriam pela vila para confirmar a história, outros começavam a chorar silenciosamente, olhando para a vila.  
  
-Não se preocupem, eu vou ajudá-los a reconstruir a aldeia... –Dizia Link tentando acalmar os mais escandalosos.  
  
Alguns concordaram com ele, andando para a vila com o comando de Link, os Kokiris por serem pequenos começaram a retirar a seiva do lago, Link por ser maior e mais forte teve de sozinho destruir todas as cabanas da vila.  
  
Isso demorou algum tempo, mas logo a vila era feita de destroços que os Kokiris levavam para fora.  
  
As partes sem destroços e cinzas tinham terra seca, na qual os Kokiris jogavam a seiva na esperança de fertilizar o solo.  
  
Link também se empenhou a ajudar a recolher o entulho do chão, no fim da tarde, eles já haviam tirado o entulho de toda à parte, menos do lugar onde costumava ficar a Deku Tree.  
  
As garotas Kokiri prepararam um pouco de comida para todos, porém depois elas foram para o monte e ficaram recostadas descansando.  
  
Link limpou a última área com a ajuda de dois garotos Kokiri, eles também improvisaram uma cerca em volta do buraco no chão.  
  
Já era de noite quando uma grossa chuva caiu sobre a aldeia, os Kokiris haviam cavado uma toca no monte para que todos ali pudessem descansar.  
  
A idéia funcionou, e, Link acordou na manhã seguinte com o suave cheiro de comida adentrando por suas narinas.  
  
Ele levantou-se com um salto, as garotas Kokiris andavam com grandes bandejas de Honiku, que era um vegetal encontrado em Lost Woods que tinha efeito de revitalização em quem os comia.  
  
O vegetal havia sido misturado com água, amassado e arrumado em forma de bolotas, algo que duplicava seu efeito.  
  
Link comeu uma bolota sem pestanejar, ele adorava aquele vegetal, pois era um alimento do qual nunca se enjoava.  
  
Aos poucos todos os Kokiris, inclusive Link, saíram da toca e contemplaram a vila destruída.  
  
A chuva tinha enchido dois centímetros do rio, era pouco, mas era um início, o solo que fora banhado com a seiva da Deku Tree e depois regado já apresentava sinais de fertilidade, era possível ver uma pequeníssima planta em algumas partes da vila.  
  
-Obrigado por tudo, Herói do Tempo. –Disse um dos Kokiris. –Nós lhe causamos muitos problemas, mas mesmo assim você nos ajudou. A única coisa que resta fazer aqui é reconstruir as cabanas e replantar a Great Deku Tree, como só a Saria tem a semente acredito que nós já podemos nos virar sozinhos.  
  
-Então eu acho que tenho que ir embora, adeus.  
  
-Obrigado por tudo Herói do Tempo! –Disseram os Kokiris em coro enquanto Link atravessava o buraco em que costumava ficar um tronco.  
  
Ele atravessou uma ponte e então ele chegou a uma abertura que levava até o Hyrule Field.  
  
Link atravessou-a e deu de cara com Sheik, por sua cara, ela não estava muito feliz, parecia preste a atacá-lo.  
  
-Olá Sheik. –Disse Link temendo a resposta.  
  
-Olá Sheik? –Esbravejou a outra. –Como se atreve a falar comigo depois disso?  
  
-Do que está falando?  
  
-Como do que eu estou falando? Você fica durante dois dias descansando enquanto eu estou lutando contra dois Kanenkais!  
  
-Dois Kanenkais? Mas você não foi caçar apenas Kanak das tantas?  
  
-Sim! Mas como já estava em Kakariko Village e consegui derrotar Kanakoroneko em apenas meio dia eu decidi usar outra metade de dia para caçar Kanakoryu, o Kanenkai das Sombras! Fiz isso crendo de que no primeiro dia você estaria salvando Mido e no segundo desafiando Kanakuru, O Kanenakai da água! Assim teria o segundo dia para descansar, mas o que é que eu descubro? Que você está se divertindo em Kokiri Forest enquanto eu estou me matando de lutar!  
  
-Eu não estava me divertindo! –Retrucou Link. –Eu estava tentando ajudar os Kokiris a reconstruir a vila.  
  
-Ora, está bem! –Resmungou ela. –Vejo que descobriu como quebrar o feitiço. Onde está Cavalinho.  
  
-Mido fugiu com ele.  
  
Sheik colocou os dedos indicadores na boca e assobiou, logo uma égua branca apareceu vinda de Kokiri.  
  
-Chame Épona, temos de correr!  
  
Link pegou a ocarina e a contragosto tocou a Epona's Song, logo uma égua marrom apareceu.  
  
Ele montou e seguiu Sheik, que havia disparado na frente:  
  
-Para onde vamos? –Perguntou ele.  
  
-Para Kakariko Village. Quando fui procurar você no templo da água consegui a esfera de Kanakuru. Ele era forte demais, não consegui derrotá-lo temos de derrotar o líder, pegar o último dos itens e talvez conseguimos entrar em Hyrule Castle sem ter de lutar contra ele.  
  
-Eu não quero fugir da batalha! –Protestou ele.  
  
-É necessário disse Sheik descendo da égua, dando uma palmada para afugentá- lo derrubou Link de Epona e afugentou-a também.  
  
Ela puxou Link pelo pulso para o outro lado da ponte, o lugar onde estavam a pouco havia virado um lago muito fundo.  
  
Eles passaram correndo pela entrada da vila e correram diretamente para a Casa das Skulltulas.  
  
Sheik escancarou a porta, como antes só havia uma cadeira ao fundo, com o líder dos Kanenkais sentado nela.  
  
-Muito bem... Vejo que subestimei vocês. –Disse ele levantando-se. 


	21. Os Dois Últimos Kanenkais

Link encarou Kanarakentu, que exibia um sorriso débil no rosto e conjurava uma lança em sua mão direita.  
  
Sheik estava com os olhos vagando por toda a Casa das Skulltulas, procurando algo que conseguisse usar a seu favor.  
  
-Mestre Soroen me preveniu que talvez vocês conseguissem passar por todos os Kanenkais... –Continuou ele. –Mas nunca pensei que vocês realmente fossem capazes de desafiá-los.  
  
-Cale-se Kanak das tantas! Você não faz idéia de como aqueles Kanenkais me causaram problemas!  
  
-Está com raiva, Herói do Tempo? Pensei talvez que você pudesse ter uma morte civilizada, mas vejo que me enganei. De qualquer modo, eu vou deixar um fio de esperança para você ficarei aqui, imóvel, sem me defender de seus ataques, assim você fica feliz tentando me matar e da mesma maneira eu posso matá-lo quando você acabar, temos um trato?  
  
Link não estava se importando se iria se defender ou não de seus ataques, a única coisa que lhe importava no momento era causar muita dor àquele Kanenakai e destruir o sorriso débil de seu rosto.  
  
Ele empunhou a Master Sword e golpeou uma caixa ao seu lado, bombas redondas rolaram pelo chão.  
  
Link usou o Din's Fire quase imediatamente, acendendo todas as bombas ao mesmo tempo em que a força do ataque as empurrava para a direção de Kanarakentu.  
  
Um milésimo de segundo depois, ele pulou em cima de Sheik, golpeou a parede a sua frente, fazendo os dois se afastarem da grande explosão que se formou na Casa das Skulltulas.  
  
Ele abriu os olhos, estava no chão cheio de cinzas da Kakariko Village, levantou-se rapidamente e olhou para trás.  
  
O que um dia fora a Casa das Skulltulas estava agora em escombros, a poeira ainda enchia o ambiente.  
  
Quando a poeira abaixou e ele pôde ver melhor, realmente não sobrara nada da casa, que agora combinava com as cinzas no chão.  
  
Mas pisando nos escombros estava parado Kanarakentu, aparentemente intocado e com seu sorrisinho débil ainda amostra.  
  
-Você realmente achou que uma ação conjunta de bombas ia me afetar? –Ele balançou a cabeça. –Muito bem Herói do Tempo, você ainda tem muito que aprender.  
  
Link estava pasmo, as bombas que conseguiram destruir uma grande casa não haviam conseguido destruir um Kanenkai.  
  
Sheik ainda estava com os olhos grudados na cena, mas ela estava conseguindo falar algumas frases:  
  
-Como eu fui tola! Se eu não consegui vencer Kanakuru, o que me fez pensar que nós derrotaríamos Kanarakentu, o líder dos Kanenkais.  
  
Link virou-se de costas para correr de volta para a escada semidestruída que levava até os escombros da Casa das Skulltulas, mas deu de cara com uma pessoa vestindo um manto azul.  
  
-Então vocês estavam tentando fugir de mim não é? Que covardia... –Disse Kanakuru com uma calma em extremo excesso.  
  
-O que está fazendo aqui, Kanakuru? Pensei que Mestre Soroen o havia incumbido de vigiar Zora's Domain.  
  
-E de fato ele mandou... Mas estava muito cansativo... Os Zoras enfeitiçados sempre iguais... A Princesa Ruto não parava de reclamar e tagarelar... Tive de me livrar dela.  
  
Essa era a primeira frase que Kanakuru falava que não deu a Link a impressão de que o Kanenkai estava distante, e ele não gostou nem um pouco da frase.  
  
-Muito bem! –Disse o líder dos Kanenkais. –Não vou obrigá-lo a ir para lá, mas quero que fique bem claro que você não deve interferir na minha luta, entendeu?  
  
-Claro, Mestre Kanarakentu...  
  
Kanakuru ajoelhou-se e ficou parado olhando para o chão, já o líder dos Kanenkais apontou sua lança para Link:  
  
-Você não deve querer se lembrar, mas suas chances de me atacar sem minha defesa já acabaram.  
  
Kanarakentu deu um enorme salto para cima e começou a descer com a lança na direção de Link, este teve um reflexo rápido e correu para a direita, porém o reflexo não foi rápido o bastante para evitar um corte no braço direito.  
  
Sheik estava horrorizada, olhava para Link com medo do que podia acontecer, Kanakuru continuava imóvel ajoelhado no chão e Kanarakentu mantinha seu sorriso débil olhando para Link caído no chão.  
  
Muito sangue saia do braço de Link, que havia caído no chão e agora tentava se levantar, com muita dificuldade por causa da dor e sua vista começou a ficar embaçada.  
  
Sentiu suas forças se esvaindo e então teve vontade de se deixar cair no chão, de simplesmente deixar que Kanarakentu o matasse para acabar com sua dor e sofrimento.  
  
Quase imediatamente esse pensamento de Link foi substituindo-se por vontade de levantar e lutar contra o Líder dos Kanenkais:  
  
-Quem sou eu? –Perguntou Kanarakentu. –Quem são vocês? Por que é que ele está caído no chão?  
  
Link levantou-se e se virou para ver o quê estava acontecendo com seu inimigo que agora perguntava tudo que lhe vinha na cabeça.  
  
Sheik estava com o punho direito erguido, com o símbolo da Triforce da Sabedoria em destaque.  
  
Kanakuru rapidamente se levantou e pulou sobre ela, que foi derrubada no chão, Kanarakentu parou de fazer perguntas estúpidas e a vontade de Link foi quase totalmente destruída.  
  
O mais rápido que conseguiu, ele atirou uma flecha no Kanenkai da água e então ele se desviou, mas disse:  
  
-Não precisa atirar em mim... Eu só estava garantindo que a Princesa Zelda não interrompesse a luta.  
  
Kanarakentu pareceu surpreso por um instante:  
  
-Princesa Zelda? Você quer dizer que esse traidor é a Princesa Zelda?  
  
-Sim...  
  
-Como você soube?  
  
-Logo quando eu a vi eu adivinhei... Contei a Mestre Soroen, que de início não acreditou, mas depois ele começou a compreender.  
  
O Líder dos Kanenkais se recuperou muito mais rápido do que ele havia ficado surpreso, em seguida correu com uma velocidade impressionante em direção à Link.  
  
Link ainda não havia se recuperado completamente, a lança atravessou sua barriga e ele foi arremessado para longe.  
  
Ele parou quando bateu em uma parede e caiu no chão, sangrando muito e em uma velocidade impressionante.  
  
Sheik soltou uma exclamação, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas correu para o lugar onde Link estava caído, porém foi impedida por um jato de água que também a jogou para longe e a fez bater em uma parede e transformá-la novamente na Princesa Zelda.  
  
O sorriso débil de Kanarakentu havia aumentado, ele deu novamente um majestoso salto que se igualava ao de Sheik.  
  
Com a lança apontada para Link, ele foi jogado para os escombros da Casa das Skulltulas quando uma enorme ave marrom atacou-o com as poderosas garras.  
  
A enorme coruja marrom pousou em frente à Link obviamente visando protegê- lo de qualquer ataque:  
  
-Ave maldita! –Praguejou o Líder dos Kanenkais levantando-se.  
  
-Eu sou Rauru, o Sage da Luz e vou proteger o Herói do Tempo contra todos os que tentarem feri-lo.  
  
Kanakuru olhava imóvel para a enorme ave que batia as asas na frente de Link, que continuava inerte espalhando sangue nas cinzas do chão.  
  
-Eu me encarrego da ave, Mestre Kanarakentu... Pode matar o Herói do Tempo, tenho certeza de que a coruja não irá atrapalhá-lo...  
  
O Líder dos Kanenakais não respondeu, Zelda estava rastejando pelo chão em direção à Link e Rauru.  
  
Kanakuru continuava a falar com seu mestre não percebendo que ele estava imóvel e sem responder.  
  
-Mestre? Você está me ouvindo?  
  
-Princesa Zelda. –Disse Rauru. –Preste bem atenção no que eu irei lhe mostrar, porque logo eu irei para junto de Saria e Mido.  
  
-Estou prestando atenção, Rauru.  
  
O Sage da Luz começou a brilhar em dourado:  
  
-Princesa, o Líder dos Kanenakais, Kanarakentu foi enfeitiçado pelo sheikah Soroen.  
  
Os olhos de Kanarakentu brilhavam o mesmo dourado que Rauru, ainda estava imóvel e sem palavras.  
  
Kanakuru assumiu o sorriso débil que seu mestre estava usando ainda a pouco e então sem olhar para eles disse:  
  
-Então vocês finalmente perceberam... 


	22. O Poder de Cura da Princesa Zelda

Ainda no chão, Zelda olhava para a cena, não conseguindo acreditar que não percebera aquela falha em sua mente.  
  
"Os Kanenkais..." Pensou ela. "São volúveis, se aparecer algum ser maligno eles se tornam malignos também, mas se for bondoso eles se tornam bondosos..." Ela fez um esforço para lembrar o que Impa a havia ensinado. "Mas o líder dos Kanenkais é diferente." Ela podia ouvir a voz de Impa claramente em sua mente. "Ele tem vontade própria. E então assim ele pode conduzir seu povo a ser bondoso ou maligno. Há também outros Kanenkais que desenvolvem a vontade própria, mas eles são muito raros..." A voz de Impa foi morrendo, era isso! O Líder dos Kanenkais não quis concordar com Soroen, então foi enfeitiçado para seguir suas ordens.  
  
O brilho dourado continuava nos olhos de Kanarakentu, Kanakuru continuava com seu sorriso débil, e agora com uma risadinha baixa.  
  
-Não adianta... –Disse Kanakuru erguendo a cabeça para Rauru. –O poder de um Sage comum não pode reverter o feitiço sheikah de Mestre Soroen...  
  
-O que? Disse Rauru parando de brilhar.  
  
-Isso mesmo... Seu poder é inútil...  
  
Rauru continuava parado olhando para Kanakuru, apenas batendo as asas, Zelda já estava mais perto e continuava se arrastando.  
  
A grande coruja foi arremessada para longe, com um ferimento superficial feito pela lança de Kanarakentu.  
  
-Então esse Sage pensou que pudesse competir com o poder de Mestre Soroen. Que ingênuo... –Disse o Líder dos Kanenkais.  
  
-Você prestou atenção no que viu, Princesa Zelda? –Perguntou Rauru que pairava pouco acima da cabeça deles derrubando um pouco de sangue negro no chão.  
  
-Sim, é claro.  
  
-Ótimo!  
  
A enorme coruja começou a se afastar deixando Zelda se arrastando com Link caído e ainda sangrando, Kanarakentu estava com a lança junto ao corpo e com o sorriso débil presente, Kanakuru já desmanchara seu sorriso débil e estava parado no meio da vila.  
  
O Símbolo da Triforce da Sabedoria sobressaltou-se sobre a pele de Zelda, que agora brilhava dourado e derrubava muitas lágrimas.  
  
Ela levantou-se do chão, parecia desmaiada, contudo estava de pé, flutuando alguns centímetros do chão e então um raio dourado saiu de sua luz dourada na direção de Kanarakentu.  
  
Ele quase alcançou seu alvo, mas Kanakuru se colocou na frente, voando longe, sua calma parecia finalmente ter sido destruída.  
  
-Não vou deixar você libertá-lo! –Gritou Kanakuru pulando para cima de Zelda e lançando um jato da água.  
  
A água simplesmente ricocheteou na luz dourada da Princesa que ainda parecia desmaiada.  
  
O medo ficou claro no rosto de Kanakuru, que mandou uma bola gigantesca de água na direção dela.  
  
Antes de chegar na metade do caminho, a bola se voltou contra o Kanenkai da Água, que foi arremessado para longe.  
  
Um raio dourado foi novamente lançado, e ele atingiu Kanarakentu, que estava imóvel dês de que a Princesa havia se levantado e brilhado dourada.  
  
Kanakuru tentou impedir, mas só conseguiu rastejar dois centímetros na direção de seu mestre.  
  
O Líder dos Kanenkais também brilhava dourado agora estava flutuando alguns centímetros do chão, então voltou para o solo e ficou parado por um instante.  
  
O medo se agravou ainda mais no rosto do Kanenkai da Água, que continuava no chão olhando horrorizado para Kanarakentu.  
  
Este se virou e olhou para Kanakuru, Zelda caiu no chão novamente, parecia ter voltado ao normal.  
  
-Kanakuru, como você pode ver, Soroen havia me lançado um feitiço sheikah.  
  
O Kanenkai não ousou se mover:  
  
-Então como Líder dos Kanenkais eu gostaria de me desculpar, não o culpo por estar se aliando a o Reino de Sangue, já que eu mesmo ordenei que você fizesse isso enquanto estava enfeitiçado.  
  
Kanakuru se apoiou na casa ao lado para se levantar, estava obvio para ele que seu mestre não havia percebido que o Kanenkai da Água não estava feliz por seu mestre ter voltado ao normal.  
  
-Mas agora que você já sabe a verdade, venha ajude-me a consertar os erros que eu cometi.  
  
Obviamente Kanarakentu também não havia percebido que Kanakuru sabia que seu mestre esteve enfeitiçado e não fez nada para ajudá-lo ou que havia destruído Hyrule com total consciência de seus atos.  
  
-Você está certo, Mestre Soroen não é de confiança. –Disse Kanakuru.  
  
-Não precisa mais chamá-lo de mestre. Eu sou seu único mestre novamente. –Disse o Líder dos Kanenkais abrindo um grande sorriso.  
  
-Certamente. –Disse Kanakuru, mas Kanarakentu não percebeu um sorriso débil se formando na face de seu servo.  
  
-Como Kanenkai da água você será de grande ajuda para reconstruir o reino, já que os rios e lagos foram substituídos por sangue.  
  
Então ele percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada.  
  
"O jeito de falar". Pensou ele. "Sempre que Kanakuru, o Kanenkai da Água está calmo ele fala pausadamente".  
  
Mas quando ele percebeu já era tarde demais, um forte jato d'água o arremessava para o portão da Death Mountain.  
  
-Ridículo... –Disse Kanakuru agora se levantando completamente. –Saiba, Kanarakentu que eu sempre soube que você estava sob um feitiço de Mestre Soroen, mas eu desenvolvi a vontade própria.  
  
Zelda acordou de seu desmaio e se surpreendeu de ver Kanakuru atacando seu mestre, ela recomeçou a rastejar na direção de Link.  
  
"Eu tenho poderes curativos, eu preciso usá-los em Link antes que seja tarde". Pensou ela enquanto rastejava.  
  
-Você realmente me decepcionou, Kanakuru. Eu pensei que você tivesse um cérebro desenvolvido para ter desenvolvido a vontade própria. –Disse o Líder dos Kanenkais levantando-se e pegando sua lança.  
  
Zelda estava chegando mais perto enquanto isso Kanakuru lançava desesperadamente bolas de água em seu mestre que se defendia com a lança e andava passo a passo, se aproximando mais de seu ex-servo.  
  
Finalmente ela chegou a Link, teria de usar seus poderes agora ou talvez fosse tarde demais, um pouco de sangue escorreu em seu vestido.  
  
Kanarakentu pulou e usou a lança para desferir um golpe fatal errou, mas conseguiu evitar mais uma bola de água.  
  
Kanakuru se afastou e um lago profundo se formou abaixo de onde estava a pouco, fazendo seu líder ficar preso em uma água pegajosa.  
  
Zelda aproximou-se do rosto de Link, ele parecia desmaiado, ela se aproximou mais um pouco.  
  
Kanarakentu conseguiu escapar da água pegajosa e pulou com a lança apontada para Kanakuru.  
  
A Princesa estava com seu rosto muito próximo do de Link, ela se aproximou mais e então seus lábios se tocaram.  
  
Kanarakentu caiu com a lança ferindo Kanakuru mortalmente, por fim o Kanenkai da Água estava morto.  
  
Zelda ainda estava com os lábios tocando os do Herói do Tempo, Kanarakentu se virou para olhar como eles estavam e se deparou com a cena.  
  
Ela se afastou um pouco, agora seu poder curativo fluía em Link, logo ele parou de sangrar.  
  
Zelda continuou parada olhando ele se recuperar, o ferimento foi totalmente curado a Goron's Tunic também foi totalmente renovada.  
  
Aos poucos Link recuperou a consciência e abriu os olhos, Kanarakentu ainda estava imóvel perto do grande mirante onde jazia o corpo de Kanakuru.  
  
Ele olhou para Zelda e então os dois ficaram se entreolhando por um instante, até que o Líder dos Kanenkais pigarreou exageradamente alto.  
  
Os dois se viraram para ele, que agora descia a escada apressadamente com uma tentativa frustrada de fingir que nada acontecera.  
  
-Eu acabo com ele! –Disse Link se levantando.  
  
-Não precisa disse Zelda levantando-se também. –Ele está nos ajudante estava sob o feitiço sheikah de Soroen.  
  
-Ah ta! –Disse ele.  
  
-Enquanto você estava inconsciente ele derrotou Kanakuru.  
  
-Bom! –Disse o Líder dos Kanenkais. –Acho que deveríamos passar essa noite na vila e amanhã pela manhã entraremos no Hyrule Castle.  
  
-Está bem. –Disse Link.  
  
Já estava de noite e eles realmente estavam cansados depois de enfrentar todos os Kanenkais.  
  
-Vocês dois podem ficar com essa casa que tem duas camas, eu vou ficar naquela do outro lado da vila que tem uma cama casal. –Disse Zelda.  
  
-Por que você que vai ficar na casa que tem uma cama casal? –Protestou Link.  
  
-Porque eu sou uma princesa!  
  
Link abriu a boca para protestar, mas recebeu um cutucão de Kanarakentu e ao se virar viu que ele discretamente balançava a cabeça.  
  
-Está certo! –Resmungou Link. 


	23. Uma Pausa Entre Duas Grandes Batalhas

Link entrou na casa que ela apontara, não era muito grande, mas realmente tinha duas camas.  
  
Zelda foi andando vagarosamente para a casa oposta, subiu a escada e abriu a porta de madeira com o símbolo do Reino de Sangue.  
  
Kanarakentu também entrou na casa, quase imediatamente ele estralou os dedos, no segundo seguinte a armadura e o manto estavam encostados em um canto, estava vestindo um pijama azul e comprido, que emanava cheiro de limpeza.  
  
Link olhou para sua túnica fedida e então foi até a casa onde costumava ser uma loja de poções, lá ele colocou a Kokiri Tunic, que já estava mais limpa.  
  
Voltou para a outra casa e se deitou na cama visando dormir o mais rápido possível, ouviu então mais um estralar de dedos.  
  
Ele olhou e então viu um enorme banquete na mesa e Kanarakentu wsentado em uma cadeira junto à mesa:  
  
-Quer? –Perguntou ele mordiscando um pedaço de honiku.  
  
-Por favor! –Disse Link levantando-se e agarrando três honikus, enfiando todos na boca, mastigando um pouco, engolindo e então deitando de novo.  
  
Link fechou os olhos e não deu atenção ao novo estralar de dedos, não queria nada mais além de dormir.  
  
Com o tempo, ele acabou dormindo, sonhou com pedaços de suas batalhas contra os Kanenkais.  
  
Link acordou, ainda era noite e ele estava quase caindo da cama, olhou para os lados e viu uma enorme cama casal que cobria metade do quarto.  
  
A armação era feita de ouro, o colchão e travesseiros tinham aparência extremamente macia e Kanarakentu dormia estirado com os braços abertos.  
  
Uma onda de raiva se acendeu dentro dele, por que não havia dado atenção ao último estralo e pedido uma cama casal para ele também?  
  
Link virou-se para a parede e tentou dormir novamente, porém um ronco extremamente alto de Kanarakentu o fez pensar que decididamente não conseguiria dormir de novo com aqueles roncos.  
  
Ele milagrosamente conseguiu sair da casa sem ter de passar por cima da outra cama em que o Líder dos Kanenkais dormia.  
  
Ele abriu a porta e sentiu um frio congelante, rapidamente ele passou e fechou a porta, ele olhou para a vila, que estava deserta pela exceção de Zelda que estava no alto da escada do lado oposto da vila, apoiada em uma grade de madeira.  
  
Link se aproximou:  
  
-Não está conseguindo dormir? –Perguntou ela.  
  
-Acertou. Na verdade não consigo parar de pensar em uma coisa...  
  
-O que aconteceu com os habitantes de Kakariko Village?  
  
Ele olhou para ela surpreso, então assentiu.  
  
-Quando eu fui para o palácio, eu vi todos eles, a maior parte dos habitantes de Hyrule estão presos lá.  
  
Link abaixou a cabeça, então ele levantou-a novamente e falou muito mais rápido do que pretendia:  
  
-Zelda, quanto à ontem eu...  
  
Ele foi interrompido pelo barulho de uma porta batendo, seguido por uma música muito alegre que Kanarakentu cantava:  
  
Bom dia!  
  
Bom dia!  
  
Bom Di-i-ia!  
  
Hoje um novo dia nasceu!  
  
Que tudo de bom aconte-e-eça...  
  
Nesse novo dia!  
  
-Bom dia Link! Bom dia Princesa Zelda!  
  
-Bom dia Kanarakentu! –Disse Zelda sorrindo.  
  
-Tenha um bom dia Kana das tantas! –Disse Link sarcasticamente.  
  
Ele veio e se juntou a os outros dois:  
  
-Alguém quer um pouco de honiku?  
  
Ele estralou os dedos e uma bandeja enorme cheia de honiku caiu sobre o chão, onde Link não demorou em ir para "recolher" alguns.  
  
A Princesa Zelda desceu a escada e pegou um honiku enquanto o Líder dos Kanenkais alegremente cantarolava ou comia algum honiku.  
  
O dia já havia nascido e logo a bandeja de honikus acabou e Kanarakentu estralou os dedos, fazendo a bandeja desaparecer.  
  
Por volta das dez horas da manhã, eles já haviam arrumado todos os pertences e estavam deixando a Kakariko Village.  
  
Montada em Cavalinho, Zelda atravessou o campo, Link estava montado em Epona e Kanarakentu corria para alcançar os dois, algo que Link teve certeza de que poderia fazer mais rápido, com experiência própria na batalha do dia anterior.  
  
Eles chegaram em frente ao portão fechado com sorte por os monstros errantes terem respeito para com Kanarakentu.  
  
Zelda desmontou do cavalo e transformou-se em Sheik que colocou três das esferas de sangue dos Kanenkais em três dos cinco buracos de diferentes cores na parede ao lado do portão fechado.  
  
Link colocou a esfera de Kanakogrull em um suporte laranja, e Kanarakentu colocou a sua em um de cor de um vermelho muito mais forte do que o vermelho do suporte em que estava a esfera de Kanakoroneko.  
  
Com um tranco, o portão começou a descer, fazendo uma abertura que deixava claro que aquela já era a entrada de um castelo.  
  
Havia um tapete vermelho e dourado que levava até o total escuro.  
  
-Está na hora. –Disse Zelda.  
  
Os três entraram e atravessaram pelo tapete vermelho até não conseguirem enxergar mais nada, eles ficaram no total escuro por um longo período de tempo, até que a luminosidade indicava que havia tochas na sala.  
  
A iluminação era precária, mas era possível enxergar alguma coisa, como uma enorme porta vermelha e brilhante enfeitada com muitas pedras preciosas.  
  
-Eu acho que vocês já devem ter adivinhado onde estamos, o Templo do Poder, também o Castelo de Soroen.  
  
Link olhou com atenção para a porta, então um enorme orgulho encheu seu peito, fazendo-o logo falar o motivo de sua alegria:  
  
-O meu templo é melhor! As seis pedras que enfeitam essa porta não têm brilho! No Templo da Coragem as várias pedras têm um brilho lindo!  
  
-Link! -Disse Sheik olhando para a porta vermelha, horrorizada. –Eu acho que essas pedras têm um significado a mais do que enfeite.  
  
-Exatamente, Princesa Zelda! –Exclamou uma voz conhecida atrás deles. –Pelo menos você é inteligente!  
  
Eles se viraram e se depararam com Rauru, que de acordo com o que eles sabiam estava em Lost Woods.  
  
-Rauru? –Exclamou Link.  
  
O Sage da Luz estava quase irreconhecível, trocara seu manto laranja por um dourado, que em vez do símbolo da Triforce exibia o Símbolo do Reino de Sangue.  
  
-Precisamente, Herói do Tempo.  
  
-Como eu pensei! –Exclamou Sheik.  
  
Sem esperar ninguém falar novamente, Rauru atacou com um raio dourado que simbolizava o poder o Sage da Luz.  
  
Soroen estava em sua sala na torre mais alta e central do Templo do Poder. Na sala havia seis grandes pedras distribuídas pelas paredes da sala.  
  
Uma delas, que era a que Soroen estava olhando, mostrava Rauru, Link, Sheik e Kanarakentu:  
  
-Então a Princesa Zelda e o Herói do Tempo conseguiram derrotar todos os Kanenkais. –Disse Soroen para si mesmo. –Agora eles terão um desafio bem mais difícil do que o anterior.  
  
Ele soltou uma gargalhada aguda e então voltou a olhar com atenção para a pedra que agora mostrava Rauru atacando o trio.  
  
Eles desviaram e então Link desembainhou a Master Sword, Kanarakentu conjurou sua lança e Sheik pulou para um lado.  
  
Rauru estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, seus olhos exibiam uma pequena luminosidade negra.  
  
O Sage da Luz atacou novamente, eles conseguiram desviar do ataque e então Link pulou sobre o Sage visando um ataque direto.  
  
-Não se atreva! –Gritou Sheik.  
  
Link parou imediatamente:  
  
-Por que?  
  
-Por trás do feitiço do sheikah está Rauru, não podemos matá-lo!  
  
-Não se preocupem. –Disse Kanarakentu. –Eu me encarrego dele, continuem para a próxima sala. Link vá pela direita, Princesa Zelda pela esquerda.  
  
Sheik abriu a boca para contestar, mas o Líder dos Kanenkais prometeu que não iria matá-lo.  
  
Ela correu pelo corredor escuro da direita, Link fez menção de segui-la, mas então foi pelo caminho da esquerda.  
  
Como o anterior não se enxergava nada no corredor, ele foi correndo uma luminosidade apareceu à distância e então uma tocha dourada e uma outra laranja se acenderam iluminando o corredor.  
  
Na próxima sala também havia uma porta vermelha, só que agora a sala estava mais iluminada por causa de uma tocha dourada e outra laranja que havia se acendido e também a pedra dourada e laranja havia começado a brilhar na porta.  
  
-Vejo que já derrotaram um dos Sages. –Disse uma voz feminina.  
  
Link apertou a visão e enxergou Saria, mas o que ela estava fazendo aqui e não em Lost Woods?  
  
Ela também estava diferente, ao invés da roupa verde usava uma roupa lilás, com o Símbolo do Reino de Sangue e em seus olhos havia o mesmo brilho que em Rauru, estava enfeitiçada. 


	24. Soroen, O Sheikah das Trevas

-Saria, por que você não está em Lost Woods com o Mido?  
  
Ela deu uma risadinha irritante, parecia que alguma coisa havia acontecido e ela mal conseguia entender o que ele dizia.  
  
-A Saria que você conhece está morta. Soroen a matou com um feitiço sheikah irreversível.  
  
-Claro! E então você é o que? Um zumbi?  
  
-Quase isso, na verdade sou o corpo de Saria com a mente de Soroen.  
  
A Falsa Saria colocou uma das mãos dentro do bolso de suas vestes, no instante seguinte, Link estava parcialmente cego, ela havia usado uma Deku Nut.  
  
Ele sentiu uma dor aguda nas costas e foi lançado contra a porta, quando levantou, desembainhou a Master Sword e então olhou para trás.  
  
A Falsa Saria estava envolvida por uma áurea verde e gargalhava com vontade, enquanto Link tentava pensar em algo que pudesse ajudá-lo.  
  
-Agora, Herói do Tempo, eu vou matá-lo.  
  
Mais um raio verde foi lançado, mas este foi cortado na metade do caminho por uma lança.  
  
Era Kanarakentu, que parou entre os dois e então ainda olhando para a Falsa Saria perguntou para Link:  
  
-Não quer continuar e deixar que eu a derrote?  
  
-Não. –Respondeu Link com firmeza. –Continue o caminho e eu irei derrotá- la!  
  
O Líder dos Kanenkais olhou para ele, depois continuou o caminho e deixou Link caído no chão, com a Falsa Saria não se contendo de tanto que gargalhava.  
  
Ele apoiou a Master Sword no chão e se levantou, não queria machucar Saria, mas se Kanarakentu havia conseguido vencer Rauru sem machucá-lo, com certeza Link também conseguiria.  
  
-Então você ainda quer lutar, imitação de Herói?  
  
-Eu sei que a verdadeira Saria ainda está por baixo dessa grande camada de arrogância. –Disse Link caminhando em direção à Falsa Saria. –Por isso vou salvá-la de você, seu sheikah doentio!  
  
O Símbolo da Triforce da Coragem exaltou-se em sua pele, o brilho dourado começou a se espalhar por seu corpo.  
  
-Sinto muito, mas não posso deixá-lo salvar sua amiga! –A Falsa Saria sumiu de repente, deixando Link sozinho.  
  
Uma tocha verde se acendeu na sala e nos dois corredores que levavam até esta sala, a pedra verde da porta vermelha começou a brilhar.  
  
Link ficou parado por um instante, então correu para a próxima sala, onde o corredor agora mais iluminado levava.  
  
Naquela sala, Kanarakentu lutava contra Darunia, que obviamente também estava sob o feitiço de Soroen.  
  
-Estou indo para a próxima sala! –Gritou Link sem parar de correr.  
  
Ele atravessou o corredor, vendo a tocha vermelha se acender quando ele entrou.  
  
No meio da sala, estava parada a Princesa Ruto, com o corpo negro e os olhos enfeitiçados.  
  
-Olá Link! –Disse ela tentando sorrir diante do brilho dourado que ele ainda carregava.  
  
A tocha roxa se acendeu junto com a pedra que começava a brilhar na porta vermelha, obviamente Zelda havia derrotado Impa e Nabooru, Kanarakentu havia derrotado Rauru e Darunia, ele havia derrotado Saria, portanto só sobrara a Princesa Ruto para que tudo estivesse acabado.  
  
Com certeza ela pensou que não adiantaria ficar se Link estivesse usando seu poder de Sage, ela desapareceu ao mesmo tempo em que Sheik aparecia do outro lado do corredor.  
  
A tocha azul se acendeu no corredor e na sala, a pedra começou a brilhar na porta que instantaneamente se abriu.  
  
-Acho que Kanarakentu deve estar entrado pela outra sala. –Disse Sheik. –Vamos, Link! Ainda temos uma longa escada pela frente.  
  
Eles atravessaram a porta escancarada e se depararam com uma escada espiral da qual não se enxergava o fim.  
  
Passaram-se muitos minutos, o que lhes pareceu horas até que eles avistassem uma porta grande de madeira no final da escada.  
  
Link atravessou a porta, ela levava a um corredor de cinco metros que acabava em uma porta dupla de rubi.  
  
Ele escancarou a porta, do outro lado havia uma enorme cadeira de ferro na qual estava sentado um homem loiro de olhos verdes, usava uma armadura negra e uma capa de mesma cor.  
  
-Vejo que você finalmente chegou Herói do Tempo... Eu estava a sua espera.  
  
-Você é Soroen.  
  
-Isso mesmo! Como você é esperto... –Debochou Soroen.  
  
Os dois se encararam pr um momento, então Link percebeu que na sala havia outras pessoas, os Sages que estavam espalhados ao redor do trono de Soroen.  
  
Todos estavam formando uma áurea de respectivas cores em volta de si, Link perrcebeu o que estava acontecendo no último instante e usou o Nyru's Love.  
  
Ele foi arrastado alguns centímetros pelo enorme raio que o atacou, mas não foi ferido graças ao escudo mágico temporário.  
  
Todos os Sages começaram a correr em volta de Link, tornando sua visão um embaçado multicolorido.  
  
-Não adianta, Herói do Tempo. Você é um e os Sages são sete.  
  
"Sete?" Pensou Link. "Mas é claro! Soroen é o Sage do Poder! Mas não é lógico contar ele como um inimigo se ele não está me atacando...".  
  
Mais um raio multicolorido veio em sua direção, ele nem se preocupou em defender , já que estava sob a proteção do escudo.  
  
"Pensando bem, Soroen é o único que está lutando já que os Sages estão enfeitiçados...".  
  
Ele começou a correr em direção ao trono, ou pelo menos para onde achava que fosse o trono através da mancha multicolorida.  
  
Ao chegar na mancha ouviu-se um forte estrondo e aos poucos todos os Sages caíram em volta de Link.  
  
O trono estava alguns metros a sua direita, o erro não tinha sido tão grande para ele, de modo que pôde falar com Soroen sem olhar para uma parede.  
  
-Você pensou que poderia controlar todos os Sages ao mesmo tempo? –Perguntou uma voz vinda do fundo da sala.  
  
Sheik entrou pulando todos os Sages caídos no chão, colocando-se entre Link e Soroen de modo que propositalmente pisasse sobre a mão de Darunia para parecer um pouco maior.  
  
-Como você não pôde controlar todos ao mesmo tempo os Sages acabaram colidindo com o escudo Nyru's Love de Link.  
  
-Vocês estão parcialmente certos...  
  
Dois raios multicoloridos foram lançados, um atingiu o escudo de Link, o outro...  
  
-Zelda!  
  
Ela estava caída no chão, a transformação havia sido destruída pelo poder combinado dos Sages, que agora preparavam mais um raio multicolorido.  
  
Um ponto luminoso fez uma forte investida contra Link, que se desequilibrou, mas conseguiu retomar a posição original.  
  
Navi, que agora tinha uma luminosidade púrpura se transformava em um Kanenkai igual o da última vez.  
  
Soroen gargalhou alto e Navi se juntou aos Sages, lançando mais um raio maior e mais colorido do que o anterior na direção da Princesa caída.  
  
Link pulou na frente, o escudo do Nyru's Love resistiu bravamente e então ele se voltou contra todos os Sages.  
  
Novamente um enorme raio veio em sua direção, ele não se importou, estava protegido pelo poder do escudo mágico.  
  
A barreira azul se despedaçou, o raio também foi retido, mas agora os cacos azuis espalhados pelo chão não podiam mais protege-lo do que estava por vir.  
  
Os Sages hesitaram por um instante, olhando para o escudo quebrado, mas no instante seguinte eles já haviam formado e lançado o novo ataque.  
  
Link pensou em fugir, mas não podia, se fizesse isso o raio acertaria a Princesa Zelda que continuava inerte no chão.  
  
Talvez seu próprio escudo pudesse protege-lo, duvidava disso, mas sem alternativa ele colocou o escudo protegendo-o.  
  
Esperava que o raio viesse a qualquer instante e desintegrasse sua vida, mas o raio não veio.  
  
Link arriscou espiar por cima do escudo, Kanarakentu estava lá, aparentemente cortara o raio com sua lança.  
  
-Você está bem, Link? 


	25. Os Sages das Deusas de Hyrule

-Sim, obrigado, Kana das tantas! –Disse Link levantando-se e empunhando a Master Sword, que havia voado longe, graças ao raio que destruiu a barreira da Nayru's Love.  
  
Os Sages pararam novamente, com as caras abobalhadas olhavam para eles como se esperassem que eles atacassem ou fizessem o próximo movimento.  
  
Soroen continuava em seu trono, ele parecia estar se esforçando para controlar todos ao mesmo tempo.  
  
Zelda continuava inerte no chão, por fim outro raio parecia estar sendo preparado pelos Sages.  
  
-Saia da linbha de fogo! –Disse Kanarakentu. –Saia, rápido!  
  
O Líder dos Kanenkais correu para o fundo da sala enquanto Link saia da mira do raio multicolorido, que atingiu a parede.  
  
A Princesa Zelda estava segura em um canto da sala perto da porta, ao que parecia Kanarakentu tirara ela da mira dos Sages.  
  
-Link, a esta altura acho que você já percebeu que os Sages estão enfeitiçados, mas o feitiço deles é mais poderoso... –Começou Kanarakentu.  
  
-Isso mesmo! –Exclamou Soroen. –Eles não podem ser desenfeitiçados por apenas dois Sages, pois o poder dos sete Sages está protegendo meu feitiço sheikah! A propósito, você deve estar pensando que sou o Sage do Poder... Errado! Eu, Soroen sou o Sage das Trevas, o Sage do Poder é alguém que você não pode imaginar...  
  
Ele não estava preocupado em tentar imaginar quem era o Sage do Poder, estava tentando pensar em um modo de destruir o feitiço sobre os Sages, mas um modo que não colocasse ninguém, com a exceção de Soroen em perigo.  
  
Os seis Sages e Navi já estavam preparando mais um raio multicolorido, Link se esforçava para pensar...  
  
Nada mais lhe ocorreu, ele ergueu o punho direito, o Símbolo da Triforce do Poder se ressaltou em sua pele.  
  
O raio não foi atirado, em lugar disso, eles recuaram, com uma expressão que lembrava estranhamente...  
  
-Medo... –Murmurou Soroen. –Você está tentando usar o poder da Triforce da Coragem para assustar os Sages e a fada?  
  
O próprio Soroen ergueu o punho direito, deixando a mostra o símbolo da Triforce do Poder, Link foi arremessado pela sala, ele bateu com força na parede oposta, onde foi formada uma grande rachadura que fez alguns tijolos desabarem.  
  
-Você tem sorte de estar no Templo do Poder. –Disse o sheikah descansando o braço na lateral do trono. –Em uma construção comum tudo teria desabado. A propósito, não tente usar a Triforce da Coragem, a Triforce do Poder é muito superior. A Sabedoria e a Coragem são inúteis contra o Poder!  
  
Kanarakentu correu para Link e ajudou-o a levantar, a esta altura a Princesa Zelda também estava de pé, apoiada na parede.  
  
Os seis Sages e Navi já haviam se afastado da parede e pareciam estar esperando Soroen entrar em sua mente para lhes dar novas ordens.  
  
Um lampejo de consciência passou pelos olhos de Impa, que abriu a boca e rapidamente gritou:  
  
-Princesa Zelda!  
  
Soroen se virou tão rapidamente que por um instante ficou parecido com um borrão, automaticamente Impa retomou seu rosto inexpressivo.  
  
Zelda tentou andar até a Sage das Sombras, mas se desiquilibrou e voltou a se apoiar na parede.  
  
Os Sages e Navi novamente se separaram e começaram a se espalhar pela sala, ocasionalmente tentando atacar o trio.  
  
Nabooru puxou um facão torto de um grande suporte perto ao sapato e começou a golpear Link enquanto pulava de um lado ao outro da sala.  
  
Impa empunhou uma espada e também golpeou impiedosamente a Princesa Zelda que se escondia atrás do escudo de Link.  
  
Rauru lançava raios dourados em Kanarakentu enquanto tentava correr por trás das vestes longas.  
  
Saria golpeava Link com uma faca igual a dos Kokiris, enquanto corria por baixo de todos que pulavam e andavam.  
  
Darunia parecia decidido a fazer a parede do templo desabar sobre Zelda, mas até agora só conseguira mãos doloridas.  
  
Ruto tentava lançar jatos da água em Kanarakentu ao mesmo tempo que saltava pelas paredes da sala.  
  
Link estava com a Master Sword tentando não cair com a força dos golpes de Nabooru, desviando de Saria quando ela se aproximava.  
  
Zelda estava encolhida contra a parede, por trás do escudo tentavas maquinar um plano para conseguir evitar os golpes de Impa e Darunia.  
  
Kanarakentu estava sem dificuldades, cortando jatos da água e raios dourados, não parecia preocupado com o que lhe atacava e sim com o que atacava os outros dois, que pareciam estar com dificuldade.  
  
O plano de Zelda ficou pronto, antes que Impa pudesse golpear novamente, ela mudou a posição do escudo, de modo de que a espada de Impa vibrou e a guardiã soltou-a, levando o braço esquerdo ao braço direito, que balançava inutilmente.  
  
Darunia cessou os socos, olhando para a Sage das Sombras, ao mesmo tempo a Princesa usava o escudo para derrubá-lo e então se afastou.  
  
Link golpeou com mais força do que pretendia, fazendo o facão voar da mão de Nabooru e fazer um pequeno corte no rosto da Sage dos Espíritos.  
  
Agora Nabooru estava desarmada, e seu facão torto havia caído em um ângulo que fazia com que ele prendesse as vestes de Saria e ainda fincasse sua ponta no chão, tudo graças a sua parte torta.  
  
Por fim, Kanarakentu decidiu sair do lugar onde estava para falar com Link e Zelda, atirando o jato da água contra o raio dourado e atingindo os dois Sages.  
  
-E isso por que você me disse para não feri-los! –Reclamou o Líder dos Kanenkais. –Você quebrou o braço direito da Sage das Sombras!  
  
-Foi extremamente necessário. –Disse Zelda corando. –Se eu não fizesse isso o escudo iria quebrar.  
  
-Não pensem que acabou. –Disse Soroen ainda no trono.  
  
-Você se acha esperto, não é? –Perguntou a Princesa Zelda avançando um passo. –Pois saiba que o poder de dois Sages comuns não seria o bastante para quebrar seu feitiço, mas nós não somos Sages comuns! –Trovejou ela. –Somos Sages especiais que representamos as deusas de Hyrule...  
  
Um ponto luminoso chocou-se contra a Princesa Zelda.  
  
-Tatl! –Exclamou Link.  
  
A fada continuou voando e então foi para o lado de Soroen, que continuava no trono olhando os Sages começarem a se recuperarem.  
  
-Também está enfeitiçada. –Disse Link olhando para a fada.  
  
-Não, não estou! Devo lhe dizer que estou fazendo isso por que quero, Link! Desde que você derrotou Skull Kid estava pensando em fazer algo assim!  
  
O Herói do Tempo não estava entendendo mais nada, pensava que se Tatl estivesse contra ele é porque estava sendo controlada.  
  
-A verdade –Continuou a fada. -, é que eu te odeio Link! Skull Kid era meu amigo! Ele deveria ter te matado aquele dia!  
  
Ele estava com a cabeça muito cheia de pensamentos para ouvir o resto das reclamações de Tatl, virou-se e usou a bainha da espada para fazer Darunia parar na metade de sua tentativa de se levantar.  
  
-...Quando era Deku Link você... Ei Link, você está me escutando? –Trovejou ela.  
  
A fada não obteve resposta, Link continuou a andar pela sala e ocasionalmente derrubar um ou dois Sages que tentavam lutar.  
  
-Cale a boca, fada. –Disse Soroen sem olhar para ela.  
  
Talt não estava ouvindo, continuava reclamando com Link sem prestar atenção a ninguém.  
  
Soroen ergueu o punho direito e a fada Talt voou para longe, fazendo o Símbolo da Triforce do Poder sumir em seguida.  
  
Um silêncio momentâneo correu pela sala, quebrado por uma tentativa de Impa de soltar o braço quebrado.  
  
-Link. –Disse Zelda finalmente. –Precisamos usar os nossos poderes de Sages, ocasionalmente nós os usamos, por tanto não deve ser difícil.  
  
-Certo... –Disse Link saindo de perto dos Sages que examinava.  
  
-Não vai funcionar. –Disse Soroen. –Vocês são especiais, mas são apenas dois...  
  
Link adquiriu um brilho dourado enquanto o símbolo da Triforce da Coragem ressaltava-se em sua pele.  
  
O mesmo aconteceu com Zelda, que pareceu fundir seus cabelos dourados ao brilho a sua volta.  
  
Um ar divertido passou pela boca de Soroen ao ver a cena, uma vez havia sete anos atrás uma possibilidade havia lhe ocorrido, mas achava muito improvável que aquilo acontecesse agora.  
  
Os raios dourados lançados contra os Sages não pareciam ter efeito algum, mas eles tentaram novamente.  
  
O sorriso na boca do Rei do Reino de Sangue se alargou, como conseguira pensar havia sete anos que aquelas duas reles crianças poderiam ter alguma chance remota de destruir o Reino de Sangue?  
  
-Vamos tentar novamente, Link! –Exclamou Zelda aflita com a possibilidade de tudo falhar em um ponto crucial.  
  
Os Sages abobalhados prepararam um novo raio multicolorido, que errou Zelda por pouco.  
  
Ela cambaleou para o lado, tinham que conseguir, não podiam perder dentro do Templo do Poder...  
  
Link tentou mais um raio dourado, que ricocheteou em Nabooru e se desfez ao atingir o teto.  
  
-Chega de tanta palhaçada! –Exclamou Soroen em seu trono, o sorriso divertido ainda no rosto.  
  
De repente ouviu-se uma explosão, uma explosão dourada que emanava do Líder dos Kanenkais.  
  
Kanarakentu olhava enojado para Soroen enquanto o brilho dourado o envolvia, o Símbolo da Triforce do poder ressaltava-se em seu punho direito.  
  
Nota: Me perdoem, mas eu odeio Talt, portanto eu a coloquei no lugar em que eu achei que ela merecia ficar. 


	26. O Último Feitiço

-Não é possível! –Exclamou Soroen olhando para as costas de sua mão direita.  
  
Link também achava impossível, mas ficou quieto, afinal isso era apenas uma vantagem para ele, Zelda, Kanarakentu, os Sages e Navi.  
  
-Isso não é bom! –Exclamou Tatl eufórica.  
  
Todos ficaram calados por um templo, o Líder dos Kanenkais continuava com os olhos pregados em Soroen, ciente de que todos na sala olhavam para ele.  
  
-Não temos tempo a perder. –Disse Zelda por fim. –Temos de Salvar os Sages!  
  
-Eu não vou deixar! –Exclamou Soroen finalmente se levantando do trono.  
  
O Rei do Reino de Sangue imediatamente desapareceu, no segundo seguinte ele apareceu ao lado de Zelda.  
  
Com ataque exagerado com o punho de uma espada, a Princesa caiu no chão, sem se mover enquanto Soroen desaparecia novamente.  
  
-Ele está usando a velocidade para se movimentar pela sala. –Disse Kanarakentu. –Eu posso vê-lo...  
  
Link sentiu uma dor aguda no braço direito, um corte fundo o fez soltar a espada e se apoiar na parede apenas com a mão esquerda.  
  
Kanarakentu segurou sua lança, preparando-se para defender mais um ataque que pudesse vir do sheikah.  
  
Um som metálico foi ouvido quando as duas armas se chocaram, o Líder dos Kanenkais caiu para trás e imediatamente se levantou, procurando encontrar Soroen.  
  
Um barulho agudo foi ouvido quando a Princesa ergueu o punho direito e sua luva brilhou dourada, Soroen ficou parado no meio da sala:  
  
-Quem são vocês? –Perguntou ele.  
  
A pequena Tatl investiu contra Zelda, fazendo o sheikah voltar a si e recomeçar a correr pelo cômodo.  
  
Link apoiou-se nas paredes para chegar a Princesa Zelda, jogando-se no chão para evitar ser decapitado.  
  
Os Sages continuavam imóveis, agora que os três brilhos dourados tinham desaparecido e não tinham ordens do que fazer.  
  
Kanarakentu atacou cegamente o ar, várias vezes isso se repetiu até que Soroen aparecesse atrás dele e o golpeasse com a espada de punho negro.  
  
Link usou a mão esquerda para recolher a Master Sword do chão e usou-a para se levantar:  
  
-Venha aqui Soroen! Ou espera ficar correndo para sempre? –Perguntou ele para o trono vazio.  
  
O brilho queimou por todo seu corpo e o Símbolo da Triforce da Coragem se ressaltou em sua pele.  
  
-Link! –Exclamou Zelda do chão. –Tenha muito cuidado, o sheikah Soroen ele está tentando confundi-lo com a velocidade!  
  
O brilho que ardeu em seu corpo fez a Princesa se levantar, era possível ver o Símbolo Triforce da Sabedoria por trás de sua luva branca.  
  
Kanarakentu não disse nada, seu brilho dourado também havia retornado a arder e o Símbolo da Triforce do Poder também se mostrava persistente.  
  
Soroen apareceu atrás de Zelda, a Princesa desviou de uma espadada com graciosidade, Link fincou a Master Sword na parede, prendendo Soroen pela capa.  
  
O Líder dos Kanenkais apertou sua lança, em seguida correu e atacou Soroen, que preso não pode fazer nada para se defender.  
  
O Rei do Reino de Sangue estava com o rosto contra a parede, em seguida voltou-se para os três, havia um corte que percorria todo o seu rosto e o manchava de sangue.  
  
Os três não estavam olhando, concentraram três raios dourados nos Sages, que imediatamente adquiriram uma expressão de surpresa.  
  
Por fim todos pareciam normais, Navi agora estava em forma de fada e tinha seu brilho branco, Rauru estava com as cores restauradas, junto com todos os outros Sages, nenhum parecia mais ter algum rastro do feitiço sheikah de Soroen.  
  
Tatl estava escondida atrás do trono, com a esperança de não ser percebida e poder fugir de volta para Termina.  
  
Navi se aproximou dela e, com sua voz severa disse uma frase que fez Tatl desejar ser tudo, menos uma fada.  
  
-Nós somos as únicas fadas aqui. Acho que devemos acertar algumas coisas...  
  
-Espere um pouco, minha querida amiga, vamos conversar...  
  
Mas Navi já estava se transformando, agora era uma mulher adulta com longos cabelos verdes, usava um vestido prateado, sapatos prateados também, seus olhos eram verdes e ameaçadores, era alta e magra, suas orelhas eram pontiagudas como as de todos os hyrulians e segurava uma longa espada dourada.  
  
Tatl não tinha uma escolha eminente, não parecia disposta a querer enfrentar Navi, mas seria difícil fugir, começou sua transformação...  
  
A transformação de Tatl deixava a desejar, ela mantinha a forma "redonda", tinha cabelos muito curtos e de várias cores misturadas, os olhos eram sem globos oculares, tinha um rosto redondo, era muito baixa e gorda, usava uma camiseta amarela e uma calça bege, com as mãos gorduchas segurava um estilingue.  
  
A cena chegava a ser cômica, por isso todos ficaram parados por um momento, observando a transformação hedionda de Tatl.  
  
-Bem... –Começou Saria. –Acho que nós devemos algumas explicações a Link e Zelda...  
  
-Oh sim, me desculpe.  
  
Um raio dourado saiu da mão de Rauru e prendeu Soroen em uma esfera dourada, então ela voltou a falar.  
  
-Quando Soroen soube que a Kokiri Forest estava sendo reconstruída, ele transformou todas as passagens de Lost Woods em portais para o Templo do Poder, por isso estou aqui e Rauru também.  
  
-O Kanenkai chamado Kanakuru me trouxe junto com Ruto e Impa para cá logo após serem capturados. –Disse Darunia.  
  
-Soroen conhecia um portal para a Sacred Realm e me trouxe de lá. –Disse Nabooru simplesmente.  
  
Acabadas as explicações, Link ficou surpreso como todos os Sages haviam sido capturados tão facilmente, mas isso não durou muito, porque Soroen quebrou a barreira dourada que o prendia.  
  
Tatl estava perdendo sem favor a batalha contra Navi, que sem dificuldade destruíra seu estilingue.  
  
Os Sages, Link, Zelda e Kanarakentu cercaram Soroen e então ele parecia inofensivo perante aos nove.  
  
Inesperadamente, ele sorriu e então sumiu novamente... Nabooru caiu no chão, um grande corte em suas costas.  
  
Soroen sumiu novamente, Darunia gritou, levou a mão à cabeça e caiu no chão, enrolando-se em uma bola.  
  
O Rei do Reino de Sangue parecia estar achando divertido, um a um, todos os Sages caíram no chão, Tatl também, não havia mais dúvida de que Navi era vencedora.  
  
Ela se transformou em fada, evitando por tanto uma espadada que vinha de Soroen que apareceu ao seu lado.  
  
Voou rápido para o alto, Soroen reapareceu em frente a ela. Navi tentou, mas caiu no chão em seguida.  
  
Ele riu divertido, mas logo em seguida deu um tranco para frente, uma espada atravessou seu pulmão direito.  
  
Link estava enfurecido, havia atirado a Master Sword para o alto visando causar muita dor a aquele indivíduo que acabara de ferir sua fada.  
  
A Master Sword caiu no chão, Soroen se virou, o corte em seu rosto combinava com o furo que sangrava em seu peito.  
  
Ele ainda mantinha o sorriso divertido, não parecia ter dois cortes mortais em seu rosto e peito.  
  
-Não é possível! –Exclamou Zelda.  
  
Ele sumiu novamente, Link não se importou, pegou a Master Sword do chão e direcionou a espada para a direita bem a tempo de defender um ataque que Soroen tentava desferir.  
  
Ele olhou para o lado, o sorriso havia se apagado do rosto de Soroen, que sumiu novamente.  
  
Uma seqüência de golpes foi aplicada em Link, que estava se movimentando rápido, defendeu todas as tentativas de golpes.  
  
Soroen continuou tentando, mas foi parado quando não conseguiu mais andar para frente para atacar.  
  
Algo segurava seu pé, era Saria:  
  
-Vamos, Link ataque.  
  
-Patético... –Disse Soroen.  
  
Ela caiu no chão, não parecia bem, foi atirada para longe quando o Rei do Reino de Sangue impiedosamente fez um corte de cima para baixo, a tiara que usava havia se partido. Alguns fios de cabelo jaziam no chão e mais para baixo havia uma grande concentração de sangue.  
  
-Saria! –Link esqueceu de que estava sendo impiedosamente atacado por Soroen, que sorriu ao sumir novamente.  
  
Zelda também foi até ela, Kanarakentu se jogou na frente de Link e com sua lança impediu Soroen de matá-lo.  
  
-Link... –Disse a Princesa Zelda, seus olhos estavam vermelhos.  
  
-Não diga nada! –Exclamou ele rouco.  
  
Link pulou para trás pegou a Master Sword e atacou o ar, onde Soroen apareceu defendendo com sua espada, parecia surpreso.  
  
Ele começou a atacar impiedosamente, Soroen andava para trás enquanto defendia, até que caiu para trás.  
  
Link preparou-se para desferir o golpe final, os olhos de Soroen brilharam negros e Link ouviu a voz de Soroen em sua mente:  
  
"Pare criança! Eu sou seu amigo! Não deve me atacar! Aquela menina estava tentando matar seu amigo...".  
  
Link não queria acreditar, mas não estava conseguindo, sabia que não devia, mas acreditou no que a voz lhe falava.  
  
"Aquele sujeito..." Continuou a voz. "Você deve matá-lo, ele é seu inimigo!".  
  
Link se virou, seus olhos brilhavam e estava com a Master Sword apontada para Kanarakentu:  
  
-Link? –Perguntou Zelda. 


	27. O Poder Oculto

Link não ouviu, a voz de Soroen ecoava em sua cabeça com a ordem de matar Kanarakentu, não podia recusar.  
  
O ambiente mudou, agora estava tudo negro a sua volta, mas havia uma coisa visível, era Soroen.  
  
Ele começou a correr, golpeou Kanarakentu com a espada, mas este desviou e olhou para ele sem entender:  
  
-O que é que você está fazendo, Link?  
  
-Ele está enfeitiçado. –Disse Zelda.  
  
Um ataque foi seguido de outro, mas ele teve tempo de pular para fora da mira de Link e correr em direção a Soroen.  
  
-No fim das contas. –Disse Soroen para Link. –O meu poder é superior. No fim das contas eu consegui me sobrepor a Din, Farore e Nayru.  
  
Link não estava conseguindo entender, onde estavam todos? Para onde fora o Templo do Poder?  
  
Zelda ainda estava ao lado de Saria, precisava pensar em alguma estratégia para resolver a situação.  
  
-Onde é que estamos? –Perguntou ele para Soroen.  
  
-Estamos na sua mente. Cá entre nós ela não é muito elaborada, não?  
  
O Rei do Reino de Sangue riu, mas Link não o acompanhou, queria voltar para o Templo do Poder e só via uma maneira.  
  
Ele avançou contra Soroen, com a Master Sword empunhada:  
  
-Você espera me derrotar quando o meu poder provou ser superior ao das três Deusas do Tempo?  
  
Sem algum alvo a vista, o corpo de Link controlado por Soroen direcionou seu ataque para a Princesa Zelda.  
  
Kanarakentu tentou atacar Soroen que estava no chão, mas esse sumiu antes que conseguisse terminar seu golpe.  
  
Soroen desviou do ataque de Link, mas atrás dele havia um pequeno buraco que mostrava a Princesa Zelda, Saria no chão e a Master Sword.  
  
-Caso não tenha percebido, essa é a visão que seu corpo está tendo. –Disse ele.  
  
Link atacou, Zelda caiu no chão, tinha um enorme furo na altura do estômago e não parecia muito melhor do que Saria.  
  
Kanarakentu parou de tentar encontrar Soroen, estava agora se sentindo terrivelmente culpado por ter saído da frente de Link e por tê-lo deixado atacar a Princesa Zelda.  
  
Link ficou paralisado dentro de sua mente, Soroen sorriu, mas seu sorriso se deformou quando a Master Sword cortou seu corpo pela metade.  
  
Ele estava novamente em seu corpo, Zelda estava ali, Kanarakentu atacava por trás, Link desviou.  
  
Ele foi até a Princesa enquanto Soroen e Kanarakentu começavam um duelo com a espada e a lança.  
  
Zelda imediatamente abriu os olhos, o corte havia sido curado e o tecido do vestido totalmente restaurado.  
  
-Pensei que você estivesse morta.  
  
-Eu tenho poderes curativos... Cuidado Link!  
  
Ele sentiu uma dor aguda em suas costas, a espada de Soroen atravessou-a e fincou-se no chão.  
  
Kanarakentu estava caído em um canto do cômodo redondo e Zelda agora se desmanchava em lágrimas, nenhum dos Sages, Tal ou Navi parecia estar voltando a si.  
  
-Este é o fim da Triforce da Coragem. –Disse Soroen. –A propósito, você já deveria estar morta Princesa Zelda, aquela que representa a Sabedoria, assim como Kanarakentu que representa Poder.  
  
-Você não pode se sobrepujar ao poder da Triforce!  
  
-Isso é o que você pensa, Princesa Zelda. Mas acabo de provar que sou superior a Din, Farore e Nayru.  
  
Ela não disse nada, mesmo que quisesse não teria conseguido dizer uma palavra, se sentia inútil perante o que acontecia.  
  
A Princesa Zelda arrancou as luvas brancas que usava:  
  
-Sabe para que eu uso essas luvas? Eu as uso para conter todo o poder que tenho, algo que poderia causar catástrofes, mas acho que aqui no Templo do Poder não há problemas!  
  
O brilho dourado se espalhou pelo seu corpo e a Triforce da Sabedoria se ressaltou em sua pele.  
  
-Quem sou... –Perguntava Soroen, mas foi interrompido por uma onda de energia que o arremessou contra a parede oposta, causando uma grande cratera na parede.  
  
-Por que você está fazendo isso?  
  
Mas ela não estava ouvindo, ergueu o braço direito, Soroen flutuou alguns centímetros do chão e começou a se contorcer no ar.  
  
-Zelda, pare! –Disse Kanarakentu que acabara de se levantar.  
  
Ela não deu ouvidos a ele e aumentou a intensidade do poder, todos menos ela, Soroen e Kanarakentu foram arrastados para as paredes com um grande baque e o Rei do Reino de Sangue gritava sem pausa nenhuma.  
  
-Zelda, se você continuar vai acabar matando não só Soroen como Link, os Sages e as fadas!  
  
Finalmente ela abaixou o braço, Soroen caiu no chão, imóvel e ela se afastou, indo até as paredes que todos estavam amontoados.  
  
-Não pense... Que vai acabar assim! –Gritou Soroen.  
  
Uma lança atravessou sua barriga, Kanarakentu então disse:  
  
-Não pense que nós, digo eu e Zelda que temos um poder descomunal iremos destruir a terra de Hyrule só para ver você morto. É muito mais fácil usar um décimo desse poder.  
  
Zelda recolocou suas luvas brancas, ao mesmo tempo em que o Símbolo da Triforce do Poder brilhava na mão direita de Kanarakentu.  
  
Sua lança emanou uma luz vermelha, então ele a tirou do corpo de Soroen, que molemente caiu no chão.  
  
Zelda colocou uma das mãos no ferimento de Saria, e então ela começou a se curar até a tiara:  
  
-Ela vai ficar bem, como tinha um ferimento profundo pude passar o poder de cura através do ferimento. –Disse a Princesa.  
  
Kanarakentu passou pela sala examinando os Sages, Zelda estava olhando para o trono e então examinou Soroen.  
  
-Ele está morto. –Constatou ela por fim. –Finalmente o Reino de Sangue está acabado. –Ela suspirou.  
  
De repente, uma luz dourada fez com que os dois se voltassem para o trono.  
  
Alguma coisa estava flutuando ali, algo que eles constataram ser uma pessoa com a pele escura...  
  
-Eu não posso acreditar! –Exclamou Zelda.  
  
-Quem é ele? –Perguntou Kanarakentu.  
  
-Eu sou Ganondorf, o Rei dos Gerudos.  
  
A frase fez com que todos ficassem calados por um instante, Zelda por surpresa e Kanarakentu por desentendimento.  
  
-Ganondorf?  
  
-Você que vem de Kanasrayou pode não me conhecer, mas digamos que eu sou popular em Hyrule.  
  
-E como podíamos esquecer? –Exclamou Zelda.  
  
-Você destruiu Hyrule! Pior do que esse sheikah demente!  
  
Ganondorf sorriu, mas era um sorriso angelical, continuava flutuando a alguns centímetros do trono.  
  
-Isso não importa. –Disse ele por fim. –Tenho muito que falar em pouco tempo.  
  
-E o que faz você pensar que queremos te ouvir?  
  
-Vocês vão querer ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer, é algo muito importante. –Ele ficou sério novamente. –Tudo começou quando Soroen tentou me matar...  
  
-Sabe, Ganondorf? Você está certo! É um problema para mim! Então morra! -Gritou Soroen erguendo o punho direito.  
  
Ganondorf começou lentamente a sumir, começando pelos pés e para a surpresa de Soroen, ele ria:  
  
-Soroen, você jamais poderá me matar! Eu sou o próprio mal! Guarde minhas palavras: Eu voltarei!  
  
Ganondorf sentiu suas forças voltarem a si e então seu corpo se reconstituiu, suas vestes pareciam chamuscadas, mas ele não se importou.  
  
Neste lugar o chão era de muitas cores, dentre elas se destacava o cor-de- rosa, que parecia constituir o solo.  
  
Ao longe havia uma cadeia de montanhas vermelhas, o céu era de um azul muito escuro, em volta só havia uma grande plataforma cor-de-rosa.  
  
Ele decidiu andar em direção ao Norte, na direção das montanhas vermelhas. Por muitos dias ficou sem comer nem beber até então ficar próximo do pé da montanha mais próxima, onde havia uma cabana de madeira.  
  
Ganondorf logo percebeu que nesse lugar não podia sentir nem fome, nem sede e nem cansaço.  
  
Ele destruiu a porta de entrada da cabana de madeira, dentro dela estava vazio com a exceção de uma figura humana no centro.  
  
O humano se virou, não era um humano na realidade, era completamente feito de ouro e não tinha rosto, parecendo uma escultura inacabada.  
  
-Quem é você? –Perguntou a escultura com a voz saindo pelo rosto, era aguda e etérea.  
  
Ganondorf não se intimidou com a estranha figura, andou lentamente até ela e colocou a mão direita próxima a garganta da figura.  
  
-Onde estou? –Perguntou ele. –O que você é? Como saio desse lugar.  
  
-Você está na Terra das Deusas do Tempo. –Disse a figura como se sua vida não estivesse sendo ameaçada. –Eu sou um Colfer, servos das Deusas do Tempo. Nosso objetivo é esclarecer as dúvidas dos que passam por nós. Entretanto não poderei responder sua primeira pergunta, se quiser uma resposta vá para o topo da montanha central e pergunte para Din. Ela saberá a resposta.  
  
-Inútil. –Disse Ganondorf.  
  
Uma esfera dourada saiu de sua mão e atingiu o Colfer, uma grande explosão se alastrou na cabana.  
  
Ele foi arremessado para longe, o Colfer havia explodido e levado sua cabana e uma parte da montanha junto com ele.  
  
Ganondorf se levantou, percebeu que a dor que sentiu na Terra das Deusas do Tempo seria muito maior se estivesse em Hyrule.  
  
De qualquer jeito ele foi ferido pela explosão, não se incomodou e reiniciou sua caminhada para dentro da cadeia de montanhas.  
  
Ele decidiu então que se encontrasse mais algum Colfer usaria seu poder de uma distância maior, não iria querer correr o risco de sofrer mais uma explosão.  
  
Finalmente ele parou, chegou a uma montanha que parecia ser a central, havia uma escadaria de mármore que levava até o topo que estava coberto por uma nuvem, ele reiniciou sua caminhada para cima. 


	28. As Lembranças de Ganondorf

Por muitas horas Ganondorf continuou subindo a longa escadaria, sem sinal do topo. A paisagem a sua volta era sempre a mesma e o cansaço não chegava.  
  
Continuou subindo a longa escadaria, por fim ele começou a enxergar algo diferente no campo de visão.  
  
Mais meia hora de caminhada sem cansaço, ele pode confirmar sua teoria. O topo da montanha ainda estava longe, mas já podia ser enxergado.  
  
Parecia ter alguma espécie de construção no final da escadaria de mármore, por isso continuou seguindo em silêncio.  
  
Passaram-se mais duas horas e ele finalmente chegou, era uma construção vermelha muito grande, era pouco detalhada, mas havia muitas estátuas de pessoas sem rosto na frente da estrutura.  
  
Ganondorf hesitou, mas por fim seguiu em frente e chegou ao que parecia ser uma grande sala de pedra.  
  
O interior do lugar era incrivelmente pedregoso e as pedras irregulares pareciam formar caminhos, deixando o cômodo incrivelmente parecido com...  
  
-Um labirinto... –Disse ele surpreso.  
  
Ele entrou pelo caminho inicial, o labirinto parecia ter um caminho único, mas havia algumas curvas que levavam a outros caminhos.  
  
Ganondorf relutava em escolher um caminho fora do principal, mas ao reconhecer que havia dado três voltas consecutivas decidiu variar o caminho.  
  
Durante um dia inteiro ele continuou no labirinto de pedra, até encontrar uma abertura que não se parecia com o início.  
  
Ganondorf correu para a abertura, estava em um pequeno cômodo branco em que haviam quatro quadrados com lava no chão, entre eles havia um trono de rubi, onde estava sentada uma garota de cabelos e olhos vermelhos, usava brincos redondos de rubi, tinha pele morena e lábios rechonchudos e rosados.  
  
Ela sorria, usava uma blusa branca com detalhes vermelhos e dois pequenos círculos, um verde e um azul. Usava uma calça completamente branca e larga, presa com elásticos dourados que faziam parecer que a calça era composta por inúmeras bolas brancas.  
  
Usava um sapato vermelho com a ponta virada para cima, usava pulseiras e colares dourados, mas o que mais chamou a atenção dele foi o Símbolo da Triforce que estava desenhado em sua testa.  
  
-Quem é você? –Perguntou ele desnecessariamente.  
  
O sorriso dela se alargou. –Eu sou Din, a Deusa do Poder. Uma das três Deusas do Tempo de Hyrule.  
  
-Din? –Exclamou ele dando um passo para trás.  
  
Ele estava pensando em sua viagem na Terra das Deusas, mas a voz de Zelda o fez voltar a si.  
  
-Eu lhe disse, Kanarakentu! Não podemos confiar em Ganondorf! Devemos matá- lo antes que ele nos mate.  
  
-Princesa Zelda –Disse ele. –, eu receio que não deve se revoltar antes de ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer.  
  
Zelda virou-se para ele, o ódio estampado em seu rosto deixava claro que ela queria poder tê-lo matado antes que voltasse a si.  
  
-Tenho inúmeras informações que lhe serão valiosas quando vocês estiverem reparando os danos causados pelo Reino de Sangue. –Disse Ganondorf voltando para suas lembranças...  
  
Depois de atravessar um bosque multicolorido e cor-de-rosa, ele acabava de sair de um labirinto após cinco horas em caminhos de plantas altas e então entrava em um cômodo onde havia quatro árvores e entre elas um trono de esmeralda.  
  
No trono estava sentada uma mulher de cabelos verdes e ondulados que lhe caiam até a altura do umbigo, tinha olhos de um verde penetrante, usava grandes brincos de formato indeterminado feitos de esmeralda e em seus lábios finos usava um batom verde.  
  
Usava um vestido brilhoso verde, com alças e sem mangas. Usava longas luvas verdes que iam até o cotovelo, tinha em seu vestido muitos detalhes brancos e dois pequeninos círculos, um vermelho e um azul.  
  
Usava tamancos de esmeralda e em sua testa também havia o Símbolo da Triforce, que brilhava dourado.  
  
-Você é... –Começou ele.  
  
-Farore, a Deusa da Coragem e uma das três Deusas do Tempo, protetoras das terras de Hyrule.  
  
-Ele tem algo importante a nos dizer, não pode atacá-lo! –Gritou Kanarakentu impedindo a Princesa de matar Ganondorf.  
  
-Como eu ia dizendo... –Continuou ele como se nada tivesse acontecido. –Depois de minha morte eu fui para um lugar chamado Terra das Deusas, descobri isso conversando com criaturas douradas chamadas Colfer que servem as Deusas do Tempo.  
  
Zelda se acalmou e decidiu ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, mesmo que não tivesse o mínimo de interesse.  
  
-Eu atravessei montanhas, bosques e lagos... –De repente mais uma lembrança lhe veio em mente.  
  
Ele estava saindo de um bosque, havia um lago a sua frente e uma cabana de madeira ao lado, provavelmente lar de mais um Colfer.  
  
Ganondorf entrou na casa e lá encontrou mais um ser dourado sem rosto, que logo lhe perguntou:  
  
-O que deseja saber?  
  
-Onde está a Deusa Nayru? –Perguntou ele com frieza.  
  
-Para encontrá-la você deve atravessar o lago e chegar até sua morada, que é o mais complicado dos labirintos.  
  
Ganondorf saiu da cabana sem dizer mais nada, de repente ele ouviu uma voz vinda da floresta.  
  
Olhou para ela, mas não viu nada. Com um exame mais atento viu que uma coisa verde se movia na frente das árvores, a coisa cantava com uma voz desafinada uma música que tinha um ritmo alegre e rápido:  
  
-Eu sou uma fadaa!  
  
Eu sou uma faada-a-a!  
  
Eu sou Tingle,  
  
O vendedor de maapa-a-as!  
  
Ganondorf não deu atenção a o homem, mergulhou no lago. Anteriormente havia percebido que também não era necessário respirar nesse mundo, apesar de ser uma sensação desagradável.  
  
Debaixo da água a canção do homem ficava ainda mais desafinada, muito mais destorcida e lenta:  
  
-E-u sooou uma faaada-a-a-a-a-a!  
  
Eu sou uma faaaaaada-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a!  
  
Eu sou Tiingle,  
  
O vend-dor de maaaa-pa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-as!  
  
Logo o som sumiu. Ele atravessou o lago durante meia hora até encontrar uma construção branca com muitas estátuas sem rosto ao seu redor.  
  
Ao entrar na porta, toda a água sumiu, na porta havia algo que impedia a água do lago de entrar, por isso o próximo labirinto feito de colunas de água ficava visível.  
  
Sem hesitar tentou atravessar uma coluna, mas não conseguiu. Foi arremessado para trás e caiu novamente no lago.  
  
Ganondorf voltou para o labirinto e notou que esse tinha muito mais caminhos do que os dois anteriores.  
  
A Princesa estava impaciente, mas desta vez não estava tentando atacá-lo. Esperava calada e olhando feio.  
  
-Atravessei todos esses lugares em busca das três Deusas do Tempo, protetoras de Hyrule. –Continuou ele. –Cada uma se refugiava no centro de um labirinto, primeiro tive uma conversa com Din, logo após com Farore e por último com a Deusa da Sabedoria, Nayru.  
  
Depois de muitos meses no labirinto de água, Ganondorf encontrou o que estava procurando, na sala havia quatro lagos quadrados nos tijolos brancos. Em um trono de safira estava sentada uma garota com cabelos azuis e ondulados.  
  
Seus olhos eram azuis, usava brincos de argola de safira e sorria docemente, tinha uma pele muito branca e usava apenas uma pulseira dourada com detalhes de safira.  
  
Usava um vestido branco que tinha mandas compridas, nele havia um grande desenho azul na parte da frente e no meio de detalhes dourados, os círculos vermelho e verde estavam indefiníveis.  
  
Em sua testa estava desenhado o Símbolo da Triforce, que como nas outras Deusas brilhava dourado.  
  
-Eu sou Nayru, Deusa da Sabedoria. Uma das três Deusas do Tempo, protetoras do Reino de Hyrule.  
  
Ganondorf desviou de um ataque que a Princesa lançava contra ele:  
  
-Princesa Zelda, não! –Gritava Kanarakentu tentando conter a Princesa que atacava Ganondorf sem pausa.  
  
Ele não apresentava dificuldade em desviar dos ataques da Princesa, então por fim ergueu a mão esquerda.  
  
Ela desviou de uma esfera de energia e novamente começou a atacar o Rei dos Gerudos, que parecia estar achando divertido.  
  
"Alguém tem de pará-la!" Pensou o Líder dos Kanenkais. "Já sei, Link!".  
  
Ele se virou para o lado da parede onde estava os Sages, Navi, Tatl e Link, mas ele não estava lá.  
  
Kanarakentu correu até a parede:  
  
Link? –Chamou ele. –Herói do Tempo?  
  
Mas Link não estava mais lá. A Princesa Zelda preparou mais um ataque contra Ganondorf, mas alguém segurou seu braço impedindo-a de atacar.  
  
Era Link, ele não parecia totalmente recuperado, mas estava de pé, o que era um bom sinal.  
  
-Link? –Disse ela estranhando o comportamento de pará-la. –O que está fazendo.  
  
-Não deixe que o ódio cegue sua Sabedoria. Ganondorf não é mais o mesmo, se você prestar atenção perceberá isso. –Disse Link sorrindo.  
  
Ela olhou para o Rei dos Gerudos, então novamente para Link. Por fim baixou seus braços e esperou alguém falar algo.  
  
-Vamos ouvir o que ele tem a dizer. –Disse ele.  
  
Todos na sala voltaram-se para Ganondorf, com a exceção dos que não estavam em condições.  
  
-Acho que já posso continuar... –Disse Ganondorf. 


	29. A Nova Lenda de Hyrule

-Elas me disseram coisas interessantes... –Continuou Ganondorf. –Dentre elas que há muito tempo atrás o mal já vinha ameaçando Hyrule. Toda à vez que ocorria algo desse tipo as três Deusas enviavam protetores para Hyrule. Com antecedência do mal elas criavam um artefato poderoso, que mais tarde seria usado por seus enviados. Há alguns séculos atrás, as três Deusas do Tempo perceberam que um mal viria das terras das Gerudos e ameaçaria Hyrule.  
  
Todos ouviam com atenção, mas Zelda estava preparada para o caso de Ganondorf tentar atacá-los.  
  
-Mas então aconteceu uma coisa que as três Deusas não previram. O artefato criado por elas, a Triforce, foi encontrado pelo mal que se alastrava em Hyrule. Como o equilíbrio entre Sabedoria, Coragem e Poder desse homem não era perfeito, a Triforce se separou em três partes.  
  
-Você não está fazendo nada mais do que explicar a Lenda da Triforce, uma lenda que eu já decorei, portanto se é só isso que tem a nos dizer... –Disse Zelda impaciente.  
  
-Tenha calma, Princesa Zelda. Eu ainda não acabei. As partes da Sabedoria e Coragem chegaram aos enviados das Deusas Farore e Nayru, mas o enviado de Din continuou esperando sua hora chegar, mesmo que ele não tivesse consciência disso. Como já perceberam estou narrando nosso último encontro, onde vocês possuíam a Triforce da Sabedoria e Coragem e eu possuía a Triforce do Poder.  
  
-Obrigada por explicar mais coisas que já sabemos, mas...  
  
-As Deusas do Tempo começaram a se preocupar. –Cortou ele. –Tinham receios de que o mal reunisse a Triforce, isso de fato aconteceu quando você veio a meu castelo, Link. Aquele dia, eu percebi que teria de matá-los para obter a Triforce completa. Na época achei que seria uma tarefa fácil, já que subestimava poder de Sabedoria e Coragem.  
  
Agora não só Zelda, mas Link também estava impaciente. Começou a pensar que ela estava certa.  
  
-Naquele dia tudo que eu havia feito se arruinou. Soroen descobriu uma fenda para Sacred Realm e através de minhas ordens cometeu seu primeiro erro: Ele pensou que poderia criar templos e escolher Sages. Os Sages são escolhidos pelas Deusas, por isso o Templo das Trevas é uma farsa, Soroen não é um Sage. Também nomeou Ingo O Sage do poder...  
  
-Ingo? O fazendeiro? –Exclamou Link.  
  
-Exatamente, para isso inventou um longo ritual, tudo em vão. Din fez com que seu enviado fosse o Sage do Poder, estou me referindo a você, Kanarakentu, o líder dos Kanenkais. De qualquer modo a Triforce chegou na posse dos enviados, porém houve um acontecimento imprevisível na Terra das Deusas: Quando falava com as Deusas, elas purificavam minha alma e me doavam mais Sabedoria, Poder e Coragem.  
  
Todos agora pararam para ouvir, finalmente ele havia dito algo que os três desconheciam:  
  
-Enquanto conversava com Nayru ela me disse que haviam previsto mais um mal em Hyrule. Depois de conseguir sair do labirinto segui um homem chamado Tingle que dizia ser uma fada que encontrou algo muito importante.  
  
-Era um homem de trinta e cinco anos vestido de verde e que inventara palavras mágicas? Algo como Tingle, Tingle Koulóu Paná! –Perguntou Link lembrando-se do vendedor de mapas de Termina.  
  
-De qualquer modo ele me levou até o artefato que as Deusas haviam criado ao prever o novo mal. Eu toquei a nova versão da Triforce. Minha alma estava equilibrada depois da conversa com as Deusas e foi completamente purificada. O poder concedido pela Triforce me tornou algo próximo a um Deus. As três Deusas vieram até mim e...  
  
-Eu não acredito! –Exclamou Zelda.  
  
-Não lhe perguntei se acredita ou não. –Respondeu ele rispidamente. –Elas passaram uma mensagem para seus três enviados, uma Nova Lenda:  
  
-Seiscentos anos após o incidente com o Reino de Sangue um novo mal ire surgir! –Disse Farore.  
  
-Pelas Terras de Hyrule ele ire se alastrar, enquanto vestígios do Reino de Sangue ainda permanecem! –Exclamou Nayru.  
  
-As três Deusas entraram em desequilíbrio e eu me separarei das outras duas! –Exclamou Din.  
  
-O Novo Deus Ganondorf estará novamente com sua alma corrompida! –Gritou Farore.  
  
-Os três enviados de Hyrule devem purificá-lo! –Gritou Nayru.  
  
-São eles os irmão gêmeos Zelda e Link e o Kanenkai Kanahyor! –Citou Din.  
  
-Então as Deusas e os Deus poderão se reunir novamente na Terra das Deusas. –Disse Nayru por fim.  
  
Ganondorf narrou a lenda e então disse:  
  
-As Deusas disseram que vocês não devem contar essa lenda para ninguém, nem para seus descendentes, mas deverão gravá-la em uma pedra no subterrâneo de Hyrule. Esse é o recado das Deusas. Oh! Quase me esqueci. Link, você deve me entregar a Master Sword.  
  
-O que? –Exclamou ele.  
  
-No passado vocês repararam os erros causados por mim voltando no tempo. Mas para evitar que mais alguém encontre algum dos artefatos, as Deusas irão trancar permanentemente a Sacred Realm, para isso precisamos da Master Sword.  
  
Com muita relutância ele entregou a espada na mão de Ganondorf, que deu um grande sorriso e disse:  
  
-Obrigado, enviados. Minha missão está acabada em Hyrule.  
  
Terminando de dizer a frase final, Ganondorf desapareceu no ar, todos continuaram calados por um minuto olhando para o trono vazio, mas em seguida voltaram-se para os Sages e carregaram-nos para baixo da escada.  
  
Quase imediatamente os Sages acordaram e insistiram para voltar à sala do trono, onde encontraram uma nova passagem.  
  
Ela levava a grandes masmorras, onde parecia estar todo o povo de Hyrule, os Sages então se dissiparam para procurar pessoas especificas.  
  
Link, Zelda e Kanarakentu libertaram o restante. Logo haviam muitos habitantes saindo do castelo.  
  
Saria veio correndo para o grupo:  
  
-Eu não estou conseguindo encontrar Mido!  
  
-É um-goro garoto que-goro veste uma roupa verde-goro? –Perguntou um goron na multidão.  
  
-Esse mesmo!  
  
-Ele está em uma cela-goro ao leste das masmorras-goro!  
  
Saria, Link e Zelda correram para onde o goron apontara. Encontraram uma pequena cela onde havia um vulto verde deitado no chão.  
  
Saria entrou na cela e virou Mido para cima. Ele estava pálido e com os olhos fechados, sua roupa estava muito manchada de sangue, parecia estar dormindo.  
  
-Mido?  
  
-Ele está morto. –Disse Link rouco. –Soroen deve ter se cansado de tentar enfeitiçá-lo e o matou.  
  
Saria rompeu em lágrimas, ela continuou resmungando e abraçando o corpo inerte de Mido. Zelda e Link tentavam esconder olhos inchados e vermelhos.  
  
No dia seguinte eles estavam em Kakariko Village. Zelda havia dado permissão aos Sages comuns para permanecerem mais dois meses fora da Câmara dos Sages, mas Impa ganhara uma permissão maior, ninguém sabia até o certo até quando.  
  
Impa e os aldeões prepararam uma grande festa onde estava presente todo o Reino de Hyrule (com exceção dos Kokiris).  
  
Havia uma refeição especial para convidados especiais. Todos comeram e beberam com alegria e logo a refeição acabou.  
  
Impa pigarreou. –Bem... –Começou ela. –Agora estamos em tempos paz novamente. Para facilitar a Rainha Zelda com a restauração de Hyrule, os responsáveis por Kakariko Village e Lon Lon Ranch, eu e Talon, faremos uma aliança permanente. Um casamento! Eu gostaria de avisar que estão todos convidados!  
  
Todos explodiram em felicidade e então Nabooru reclamou baixinho:  
  
-Então é por isso que ela ganhou uma permissão maior de estadia em Hyrule!  
  
O dia se acabou e um mês depois foi o memorável casamento de Impa e Talon, que foi sucedido por três dias seguidos de festa.  
  
Link gravou a lenda que Ganondorf narrara em uma pedra em Hyrule Field. Ele, Zelda e Kanarakentu estavam muito ocupados em restaurar Hyrule.  
  
O Líder dos Kanenkais se sentia culpado pelos danos causados em Hyrule, mas logo teve de voltar a sua terra natal, a Kanasrayou.  
  
Não foram muitas as pessoas que souberam de sua partida, a maior parte do povo de Hyrule não confiava nele e achava que seria possível que ele assassinasse a Rainha Zelda durante alguma festa.  
  
Um ano depois foram convidados para a festa de casamento de Kanarakentu em sua terra natal. Todos os Sages estavam presentes, além de Zelda, Link e o povo de Kanasrayou.  
  
Não foi uma festa muito animada, já que os Kanenkais pareciam máquinas que serviam para obedecer a ordens, a noiva de Kanarakentu tinha longos cabelos prateados, olhos negros, pele branca, alta e magra. Usava um vestido brilhoso amarelo tomara-que-caia e brincos de argola brancos.  
  
Também não era muito simpática com os de outro povo, mas se esforçou para não ser antipática.  
  
Um mês depois os comentários e murmúrios de Hyrule eram todos sobre o mesmo assunto: os cartazes.  
  
Por toda a extensão das terras de Hyrule haviam se espalhado cartazes dourados com a mensagem:  
  
Todo o povo de Hyrule está convidado para assistir ao casamento da Rainha Zelda e a Coroação de Link, o Herói do Tempo, noivo da Rainha.  
  
Os cartazes também foram espalhados por Kanasrayou, apesar de eles pensarem que Kanarakentu e sua esposa seriam os únicos presentes.  
  
A festa coincidia com o dia em que os Sages teriam de voltar para a Sacred Realm, eles estavam muito ocupados se preparando, mas ninguém mais ocupado do que Impa.  
  
Seu primeiro filho, Fanstersler havia nascido há apenas onze dias e também tinha de cuidar de Malon. Para isso contava com a ajuda de Talon, que graças ao trabalho extra havia abandonado a preguiça.  
  
Um mês depois todo o povo de Hyrule estava em frente a o palácio. Saria havia se certificado de ter tomado todas as providências para trazer os Kokiris, na multidão também havia dois Kanenkais, Kanarakentu e sua esposa.  
  
No campo de visão da platéia só havia uma grande sacada, onde um padre estava sentado em um pequeno banco de pedra.  
  
Algum tempo depois a princesa Zelda apareceu na sacada, estava quase como sempre, só havia adaptado seu vestido para uma versão parecida com a da esposa de Kanarakentu, só que era branco com desenhos cor-de-rosa.  
  
Todos aplaudiram, mas a maioria queria ver o tal Link, já haviam ouvido falar do Herói do Tempo, é claro, mas queriam vê-lo pessoalmente.  
  
Link estava em um quarto, era a primeira vez que se lembrava de não estar vestindo algo verde, usava uma roupa formal azul escuro com botões dourados, uma faixa e ombreiras também eram douradas. Usava uma calça branca e sapatos pretos, seus cabelos loiros estavam bem penteados e usava um cinto marrom:  
  
-O que acha, Navi? –Perguntou ele para a fada que voava em volta.  
  
-Não poderia estar melhor! Vai causar uma boa impressão para o povo de Hyrule. Provavelmente imaginam você como um mendigo que sabe usar uma espada.  
  
Logo outro padre chegou na sacada junto com Saria que trazia as alianças, minutos depois Link apareceu.  
  
Depois de os dois aceitarem as perguntas feitas pelo padre, foi audível uma reclamação de inveja que vinha da Princesa Ruto no meio da multidão.  
  
Os dois trocaram as alianças e então se beijaram. Logo após o casamento veio a coroação ao rei, que durou muito mais do que o casamento.  
  
Visivelmente a coroação era mais cansativa e então todos puderam entrar no castelo para comemorar.  
  
Link, Zelda, Kanarakentu e sua esposa, os Sages, Malon, Talon, Fanstersler e Navi sobrevoando estavam em uma mesa dourada em que os alimentos eram visivelmente avantajados.  
  
A festa acabou e os cinco Sages se despediram, Impa voltou para Kakariko Village e os criados, padres, rei e rainha continuaram no castelo.  
  
No dia seguinte Link percebeu que ser rei não era apenas ficar sentado dando ordens, teve muitas tarefas cansativas ao tentar restaurar Hyrule.  
  
Eles nunca contaram a ninguém sobre a Lenda, nem mesmo para os Sages, com o passar do tempo não havia mais ninguém que soubesse dela, a não ser as escrituras de uma pedra que seriam encontradas séculos depois...  
  
Este é o Fim da FanFic "The Legend of Zelda: The Kingdon of Blood."  
  
Continuação em The Legend of Zelda: Evil Eyes 


End file.
